The Hidden Love in the Two Friends
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Story is AU. Brennan is rescued by her grandfather from foster care. Fifteen, angry and not about to be hurt by anyone ever again, Brennan starts her new high school where she finds herself being constantly challenged by one Seeley Booth. Despite her "no friends" rule, Booth starts to get through to her, and she eventually discovers that not everyone is going to abandon her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. You might remember me from such stories as A Change of Events, Booth & Bobby: FBI (Friends, Bros, & Inspirations), The Love in the Heart (co-written with I Love Kol Miakelson), The Science Teacher in the Public School, and The Love Story in the Old Journals. I know, I know, I am insane for starting ANOTHER Bones story while I have so many on the go, but to be fair, I could not shake this idea from my mind once it struck me two hours ago. I had to get this down. I want to share it. I might not update it as regularly since I've got so many other stories on the go, but I wanted to at least get the first chapter out there. It is going to be AU mostly. I am going on the fact that Brennan originally said she was raised by her grandfather, and I thought, wouldn't it be interesting to write a story about Booth and Brennan growing up and going through all the ups and downs of adolescence, college, the army, and their romances together? I apologize if this has been done before. I hope it will be different. Anyhow, enough of my chattering. I present to you: The Hidden Love in the Two Friends. Enjoy! **

* * *

Temperance Brennan stood and stared up the steps of the high school. This was her first day, and she was already not impressed. There were a bunch of boys hanging around the entrance and smoking and guffawing with each other while whistling at the odd girl that passed. She sighed heavily. This could get interesting.

 _Chin up. Eyes forward. Keep moving._

This was her mantra. It helped her survive through most days. At her old school, she at least had friends. Here, it was a whole new playground. She gripped her shoulder strap of her backpack tightly. Here went nothing.

"Hey, baby," a guy crowed at her before she was even halfway up the stairs. "You're lookin' fiiiine." Brennan ignored him. She found this was the best thing to do since she didn't really feel like detention today.

"Nice ass!" someone else hooted.

"Daaaaaaamn," another hollered. More catcalls and whistles, and Brennan blocked them all out. That is, until someone dared to grab her arm.

"You too good for us, huh?" the guy asked, sneering. Brennan's arm shot out faster than she intended, and her fist clipped his nose with such impact he staggered, almost falling down the stairs.

"Oooohhhh!" the other guys were laughing now. Her victim touched his nose and found blood.

"Bitch!" he yelled at her. She turned and went inside, her fist throbbing. What a great first day. She managed to find her locker quickly and unpack her bag into it, keeping the books she needed. She kept her eyes ahead and didn't meet anyone's stare. Being abandoned by your family definitely made you tougher. Well, not everyone abandoned her. Her grandfather found her in the foster system and brought her home. That was where she lived now. Pittsburgh was not what she had expected. A scuffling in the halls caught her attention, and without realizing what she was doing, she stopped and stared. Two boys were going at it in front of an open locker. Not hard, but enough to gain attention.

"Knock it off!" the one shouted, shoving the other away. The second just laughed. There was a girl standing there with her arms crossed.

"Will you both stop it?" she demanded. "We are going to be late for class!"

"Aw we're just having some fun!" the second joked. The other one glared at him, straightening his jacket. Brennan decided she had had enough of eavesdropping and carried on to her first class. History. Sometimes she felt history was useless. Was she going to spend the rest of her life living in the past? Probably not, but you never knew. She set out her books and prepared to be bored.

...

Brennan sat by herself at lunch. She hated being the new kid. People would act awkwardly and try to offer her a seat and then ignore her the whole time, so she made it easy for them. She sat on the floor in front of her locker and ate her sandwich while reading a book. She saw shoes approach and then stop right in front of her. She looked up.

"You know there's a lunchroom for that, right?" It was the guy who had been roughing up the other one earlier. He had very good bone structure in his face and dark black hair with a grin that could be irresistible if you were into that sort of thing. Brennan was not.

"I'm fine right here," she answered, going back to her book. The shoes didn't move. She kept reading in hopes that he'd go away. He didn't.

"What?" she snapped, looking up again.

"I'm just curious, why are you eating in the hallway?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Cos I'm a curious person."

"Get lost."

"Oohh touchy one aren't we?" he laughed.

"I can be more touchy if you'd like, but you won't appreciate it," Brennan growled.

"Seeley, what are you doing?" the same girl from before asked, appearing around the corner.

"Nothin'," Seeley said innocently. "And don't call me Seeley!"

"Whatever," the girl sighed. "By the way, Jared is planning on jumping you while waiting for the bus."

"Thanks, Camille," Seeley called after her. Brennan assumed that Jared was the boy Seeley had been roughing up earlier. The girl held up her hand in response as she walked away.

"So," Seeley started.

"Not interested," Brennan cut him off, not looking at him.

"All right then," he said, starting to walk away. "Nice to meet you, Book Girl."

"Sure thing, Seeley," she replied. He was most definitely a jock. He had the build and the attitude to go with it. Definitely somebody she wanted to stay away from.

...

"How was your first day, Bella?" her grandfather asked when she came through the door. Brennan wrestled up a smile for him. He was 56 years old and didn't look a day over 40. She wondered what his secret was. He smiled back.

"It was all right," she replied. She covered her right hand absently so he wouldn't see the marks. He was better than that, though.

"Got into a fight already?" he asked, gesturing.

"No. Some guy was too aggressive," she replied.

"Hmm," he said. He watched her unpack her lunch bag and put the ice pack back in the freezer. Charlie Witman's heart ached as he saw the face and demeanor of his daughter in the girl before him. At 15, Temperance was already displaying womanly attributes, and she looked more and more like his Ruthie every day. Charlie had by chance heard about her being placed in the foster care system. His daughter had stopped contacting him before long once he realized what type of lifestyle she was into, so he had no idea that she had abandoned her two children. Russ was nowhere to be found, but Temperance had been with a family that appeared nice on the outside, but Charlie knew better. He was very good at reading people. His other daughter, Beth, was involved in the social worker field, and she had alerted him to Temperance's whereabouts. He went to claim her, and she had lived with him ever since. That was almost three months ago.

"I'm going to go study," she said once she was finished putting away her bag.

"Already? You just started. Surely you can spare some time and have a cuppa with me," Charlie said. She paused.

"All right," she agreed. She did enjoy his company. He had a lot of stories to tell. They chatted for a while until it was suppertime, and then they made something to eat together. It felt like the old days. The only person missing was his wife. Once they'd finished eating, Temperance went upstairs, and Charlie sat in front of the TV. It was another night.

 **A Few Days Later**

"Tempe!" Charlie called. "Hank's here! Come on down and meet him!"

"Okay," she called back. Hank was her father's best friend. The two had served in the Korean War together. Hank was ten years younger than Charlie, but they got along like brothers. She trotted down the stairs. She liked Hank. He was amusing. Then she stopped in her tracks. Standing beside Hank was...

"Seeley," she blurted out. The boy turned, and flashed her his big grin.

"Ah, so you've already met," Hank smiled. "I wondered." Brennan saw the shared look between Hank and her grandfather. She'd be sure to have a word with him later.

"We go to the same school," Seeley told him. "She doesn't like me very much."

"She takes a while to warm up to people," Charlie explained.

"'She' is standing right here," Brennan said sharply.

"We're gonna be in here playing some cribbage," Charlie went on, ignoring her. "Take your friend out back and go explore or something."

"He's not my friend..."

"Just go on already," Charlie said, waving her off. Brennan huffed, turning to face Seeley, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Come on then," she growled, shoving past. She didn't want to share her backyard with him. It was her sanctuary. Her grandfather lived on acreage, and there was a forest behind the house with a stream and lots of high rocks that she enjoyed climbing.

"This is nice," Seeley said, making conversation.

"Whatever," she responded. She walked over to the one rock and hopped up to sit on it. He joined her much to her chagrin.

"There are a ton of rocks to pick from," she pointed out.

"I like this one," he answered, patting it for good measure.

"Ugh," she muttered.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. "You don't even know me."

"I know the type," she snapped.

"What type is that?"

"The sports guy. The jock. The guy who dates the hot girls and gets through school by the skin of his teeth because his coaches need him to play in the big games. I don't like people like you."

"Ouch. I'm so hurt," he said sarcastically. "And what are you? The bully? The tough girl with the big attitude who beats up other people when they piss her off?"

"You don't know me," she replied harshly.

"Just like you don't really know me," he shot back. They glared at each other.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"Because I was bored."

"Go be bored somewhere else," she ordered.

"Nah. I'm good." He stretched back onto the rock, exposing a bit of his well toned stomach as his shirt rode up. Brennan looked away.

"I'm not looking for a friend," she said after a while.

"Neither am I."

"Good."

"Great."

There was more silence. Brennan was feeling impatient that this guy was not getting her drift.

"Stare at me all you want, I'm not going anywhere," Seeley said, reading her mind.

"I just don't get it," she started. He sat up suddenly.

"I'm only here to make Pops happy, okay? He thinks I need more friends. I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Then just tell him..."

"Like you're gonna tell yours?" he challenged. She shut her mouth. "That's what I thought. Just put up with me for another hour, and I'll make sure I don't come back here."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

...

"How did it go?" Charlie asked once Hank and Seeley were gone.

"He's annoying and I hate him," she answered. "Please don't invite him over here again."

"All right," Charlie sighed as she went up to her room. He was really going to have to think of some other way to find her a friend she could talk to.

Brennan sat on her bed, thinking. She knew what her grandfather was up to. She wanted to laugh that he thought she needed friends. She was fine on her own. She wouldn't get hurt that way. She'd been hurt enough by the people she loved, and she wasn't about to let anyone else in so they could hurt her too.

 _Chin up. Eyes forward. Keep moving._

That was her plan. That was what she was going to do. She didn't need anyone else.

* * *

 **A rather steel hearted Brennan, but perhaps Booth will break through all that eventually. For the purpose of this story, I am only having a two year age difference between Brennan and Booth. What did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say, I am having the most productive weekend with writing and posting chapters! I've started working four days a week now, so I may be a little behind in updating, but I'll do my best.  
**

 **For the purpose of this story, I am making Jared only three years younger than Booth and Teddy only one year younger than Booth. Just letting ya know ;)**

* * *

 _They're gone, Tempe._

 _How can you say that?!_

 _I just can! Look, I'm doing the best I can..._

 _Just go, Russ. If you don't want to look out for me, then just go._

 _Tempe..._

 _GO!_

Brennan opened her eyes, seeing the vast blue sky above her. It was the weekend, so she had some free time. She blinked. Her grandfather was currently mowing the lawn, and the dandelion dust was being scattered everywhere with small pieces landing on her.

 _Make a wish..._

Her mother's voice was so clear it was as though she was beside her, but she wasn't. Brennan sat up then, angry at herself for thinking of her mother. How could they have just abandoned her and Russ like that? Were they not worth staying for? Did they not love them? She ground her teeth, fighting back the tears. It was impossible to not think about them. Most of the time, she wondered if they were even alive. She got up then, stretching her arms over her head. She was not going to waste this lovely day wallowing. She waved at her grandfather as she went past, and he waved in return. She decided to head into town for a bit for a change of scenery.

...

"Dude, you gotta let it go," Teddy was saying.

"I can't," Booth replied. They were sitting in a restaurant/arcade wasting time on a Saturday. Booth kept scanning the room, not sure who he was really looking for.

"So he gave you a D. At least it wasn't an F," Teddy went on.

"A D means I can't play in the game next week," Booth said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you should have studied more," Teddy said matter of factly. Booth went to snap a reply when the door opened and she walked in. He immediately sat up straighter. Teddy looked around and saw her.

"Ahhh," he said, grinning knowingly. "The girl who's occupied your mind since the very first day."

"She does not occupy my mind," Booth retorted. He followed Brennan with his eyes. She seemed very out of place and awkward as she sat down by herself in the back corner. The urge to go to her was almost powerful.

"Yea, and I'm blind," Teddy scoffed. He downed his pop, releasing a belch that always impressed Booth. Such a small guy for such loud noises. "Go. I know you want to."  
"Nah. She hates me," Booth shook his head.

"I think she hates everyone," Teddy pointed out.

"You talk to her. You're closer to her age."

"I'm one year older than her. Woopdeedoo," Teddy remarked. "Go already."

"Just drop it, okay?" Booth said, getting frustrated. He looked one last time to see Brennan with her head bowed and her hair draping over her face. She seemed to be like she was locked in her own misery or something. Booth wished he could figure it out and help her. Helping people seemed to be his thing despite the fact it got him into more trouble than it was worth. She was gonna be a tough one to crack, but he was up to the challenge. Then the school's biggest tool, Dennis, approached her.

"Hey, sexy," he said. Booth cringed. Although he didn't know Brennan very well, he didn't think she'd appreciate being called "sexy." He watched as Brennan looked up at Dennis with disdain. He knew the guy was going to get verbally ripped to shreds. He wasn't disappointed.

"What makes you think that you can just walk up to me and say that?" Brennan asked, raising her voice. "Because I'm a woman? Huh? Because I have long hair and a rack? Because you think every single woman in the world wants to screw you?" Dennis looked taken aback.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"You know what you said," Brennan snapped. "I did not appreciate it. Get a brain!"

"Bitch," Dennis muttered, walking away.

"Yes, I'm a bitch! Run and tell all your friends!" Brennan shouted after him. There was a stillness in the room then, and Booth wondered if she was going to get thrown out for disturbing the peace. After a few minutes, chatter started up again, everyone ignoring her. Booth watched as her fists un-clenched and she looked like she was going to cry. She stood up abruptly and rushed out the door.

"Don't," Teddy warned when Booth started to get up. "She'll eat you alive."

"I think she just needs someone to be her friend," Booth said, moving to the door.

"Your funeral," Teddy shrugged. "Don't ask me to write your eulogy."

"Later," Booth said, going out the door and jogging after Brennan. She didn't turn when he came up behind her.

"There he is. The hero," she said bitterly. "You can't save me, so bugger off."

"I'm not a hero," Booth laughed. "I'm flattered that you think I am." She spun to face him.

"Then what are you? An incessant nag?"

"Oohh your words are sharp, but they bounce off my armor, see?" Booth egged her on by brushing off his shoulders. She glared at him.

"Go away," she ordered.

"In order for you to say you can't be saved, it must mean you need something to be saved from," Booth pointed out.

"Oh my God will you just leave me alone?" Brennan asked, getting angrier.

"God never leaves you alone, just like our parents," Booth replied, knowing it would set her off. He couldn't contain how much fun he was having with her. She looked like she was going to reply with something nasty when she started to cry and ran away. Booth stood there wondering what just happened. They were having a good natured argument in his mind, and then she was gone. What had he said?

...

Brennan ran until she collapsed on some random park bench. What was _wrong_ with that guy? He was clearly enjoying antagonizing her, and she was clearly baiting into it! What was wrong with her then? She wiped at her eyes. Why did he have to bring up parents? Didn't he realize that she was living with her grandfather? Didn't that say it all? Then again, most guys were daft and had no idea about the simplest things. Maybe he thought she was just visiting.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Booth asked, sitting down a little bit away from her on the bench.

"You followed me?" she asked, incredulous. "Is stalking people your hobby or something?"

"No. I upset you, and as a decent human being, I want to make sure you're all right. I'm sorry if anything I said caused you to feel this way," he said.

"It didn't," she lied.

"You know, for a bristly person, you are a little see through," he said, poking her arm. "Something's bugging you."

"I really don't want to talk about it," she replied quickly, pushing his hand away. "Especially with you."

"All right. That's fair. Look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," Booth said. "I'm Seeley Booth, but call me Booth."

"Temperance Brennan, but don't call me Brennan," she said. He shook her hand. "I'm not looking for friends."

"You said that already last time. That's fine. I'm not either. We're acquaintances," Booth replied.

"I'm not sure I even like that," she told him.

"Tough beans," he said back.

"Beans aren't tough. They snap right in half," she responded.

"You're very literal aren't you?"

"Yes. You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

"So now what?" she asked. "Do we have sleep overs and braid each other's hair?"

"You don't have many friends do you?" Booth countered.

"I thought we weren't friends," Brennan shot back.

"Answer the question."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"If we're gonna be frie-acquaintances then you gotta give me something," he argued. She huffed.

"Fine. No, I don't have friends. I don't have attachments to people."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right," he agreed. At least she had said that much. It just made him even more curious about her.

"I'm going home now," she said, standing up.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," he said, watching her walk away. She didn't reply. He couldn't help but grin to himself. He was already growing on her, he could tell.

...

"How was your afternoon?" Charlie asked. They were eating supper together. Brennan swallowed and looked at him.

"It was fine."

"Meet anyone?"

"Nope." She didn't mention Booth. She didn't want him to get excited when she was still evaluating that relationship.

"Tempe, I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, Grandpa, I'm fine. I don't need friends."

"You need someone to talk to."

"I can talk to you."

"I don't want to hear about your girly stuff," Charlie argued. "You need a girl friend for that."

"Girls stab you in the back," Brennan muttered. She was thinking about Lacey, the girl in foster care who pretended to be her friend and then blabbed all her secrets to everyone at school. Brennan had walked around with her hood up for weeks after that.

"Fine. Get a guy friend then. Just don't be alone. It's not good for you," Charlie warned, shaking his fork at her. He smiled at her disgruntled expression in return.

"It's not good to be abandoned by your brother and parents either, but I'm surviving that," she pointed out.

"You need to work on your comebacks," Charlie advised. "They're a little too sharp. Keeps people at bay."

"I want them at bay."

"Tempe, give it a rest. We as humans need other humans to be able to survive in this world whether you choose to believe that or not. Social interaction is very important. You're not getting out of it."

"It's stupid," Brennan tried.

"That's enough," he shut her down. "Eat your spinach."

"It looks like snot," she said, looking at it. To her surprise, Charlie burst out laughing. Deep, breathless laughter.

"You are such a card!" he choked. "Of course it does! You still have to eat it." She tried to fight the smile, but it won. Charlie reached over and shucked her chin with his finger.

"There's the girl I remember," he said. "Keep smiling, Tempe. Don't let life get you down."

"I'm trying," she said. It was true. She didn't want to be miserable. She just didn't want to get hurt again. Maybe being Booth's friend wasn't entirely such a bad idea. She'd have to wait and see.

* * *

 **Good ol' persistent Booth. Looks like he's starting to get through to her! I am really enjoying writing them as teenagers. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you all like this story so far. It's only going to get better ;)**

* * *

Booth was waiting for her at the front steps on Monday morning. He acted like he wasn't, but Brennan saw right through it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"I happened to be standing here when you walked up. It's not illegal, I checked," Booth answered. He fell into step beside her.

"You waited for me," Brennan said, looking at him. Nobody ever waited for her. This was new.

"Noooo I certainly didn't," he disagreed.

"Booth!" a fellow football player called, raising his arm in a greeting as he passed. Booth waved back.

"Big game this Saturday night," a cheerleader said, pouting her lips at Booth. He grinned back.

"Tell Jared to stop stealing my weed," another said as he passed.

"Tell him yourself!" Booth called after him. Brennan upped her pace. Booth chased after her.

"Stop following me," she said.

"I was walking with you until you started sprinting," Booth pointed out.

"I don't like so much attention on me," she answered. "You're a popular guy, and I don't want to be deemed popular."

"You like being a nobody," Booth confirmed.

"I prefer the term loner," she corrected. She reached her locker and opened it, stuffing her books inside. Booth caught sight of a photograph taped at the bottom corner of the door. Before he could get a good look at it, she slammed the door shut. He wondered if it was her family.

"History?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Math," he told her. "I'll see you later." They parted ways then. Brennan felt relieved. She most definitely did not like everyone staring at her with him. It made her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't want to be known to be associated with popular people. It only got you into trouble.

...

It didn't take very long. Brennan was walking to her least favorite class gym when she was approached.

"So," the girl said, tossing her hair. "You're Booth's new girl, huh?"

"I'm nobody's girl," Brennan snorted.

"That's good cos _I'm_ his girl," she retorted.

"Like I care," Brennan sighed.

"If you don't care, then why are you hanging out with him?"

"I'm not. He attached himself to me. It was not encouraged," Brennan replied. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca Stinson. I've been working on being Booth's girlfriend for a while now, and this is our last year together at this school, so you better not interfere," she warned.

"You don't have to worry about anything from me," Brennan reassured her.

"Good. It's his first year single since he was with Camille last year, Jodie the year before that, and Kristin before that. I have to have my shot before it's gone."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Brennan asked, confused. Rebecca tossed her hair again.

"No reason. Just stay out of my way, and we'll be just fine," she smiled. It wasn't sincere. Brennan wanted to laugh as she walked away. Who did this girl think she was anyway?

"I see you met Rebecca," Cam said, coming up to her. "Hi, I'm Cam."

"Hi," Brennan said.

"Don't let her intimidate you. She's a spoiled Daddy's girl."

"She doesn't intimidate me at all."

"Good," Cam smiled. "So, how are you getting along?"

"I'm fine," Brennan answered. She didn't want to talk to people anymore. Cam sensed this.

"It was nice meeting you properly," she said, bowing her head slightly. "I'll see you around."

"See you." Brennan went into the gymnasium to start her class. She just wanted the day to be over.

...

"Who's the girl?" Jared asked Booth. They were riding the bus home, and it was one of those rare moments where Booth actually let Jared sit with him. Teddy had been sick that day.

"Charlie's granddaughter," Booth answered. Jared was well aware of Hank's best friend.

"She's hot," Jared commented. "She single?"

"I have no idea," Booth answered. He felt annoyed that his brother was asking these questions.

"Can you ask? I'd love to go out with her."

"Ask her yourself. God, why does everyone ask me to do everyone's work around here?" Booth growled.

"I'm scared she'll hit me like she did to Darryl."

"Darryl probably had it coming," Booth pointed out.

"Can't you...?"

"No. Come on, it's our stop," Booth interrupted, standing up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down the aisle and down the steps. Jared tumbled off behind him, and they headed to the house. Hank was cutting up vegetables when they walked in.

"Hello, boys," Hank said, saluting them.

"Hey, Pops," Booth said.

"Good day?"

"Eh," Jared shrugged.

"It was all right," Booth added. He looked at the large amount of food. "We expecting company?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Charlie is coming with his granddaughter. You know her."

"Sure do," Booth grinned. This was perfect. Now she was on his turf. Jared was visibly anxious.

"Should I ask her tonight?" he asked Booth.

"I don't know," Booth answered. He wished his brother would just drop it. He didn't want him dating Temperance anyway. It would just be weird. Hank chuckled as they bickered all the way up the stairs. He loved those boys. He was sad about the way he had gained custody of them, but enough was enough. He would not watch his son, Edwin, do that to them. Marianne had sense enough to leave, but why she didn't take the boys with her he'll never know. He wasn't too happy with her either. One day, he told Edwin to just get the hell out, and he did. Hank hadn't heard from him since. That was two years ago now. He and Charlie had shared their stories, and he knew that Temperance had recently been abandoned by her family too. Hank was hoping that she would connect with Booth as they had things in common, but he was hearing from Charlie about how Temperance was against friends. Hank knew his grandson was relentless, though, and he knew it was a matter of time before he broke through her walls. Hank hoped it would happen cos he knew Booth needed someone too. The kid wasn't as discreet with his feelings as he thought he was.

...

"We're going where?" Brennan asked, feeling her heart sink.

"To Hank's for dinner," Charlie repeated. "So go clean up and change."

"But..."

"No buts. It'll be fun," Charlie promised. Brennan didn't think so, but she did as she was told. Before long, they were at the front door and Hank was ushering them inside. Brennan couldn't help but notice all the photos on the wall, and she saw one with a cracked frame near the bottom of the stairs. This made her curious.

"Make yourselves at home," Hank said, gesturing. Charlie sat down at the table and turned so he could talk to Hank while he cooked. Brennan was left standing and feeling awkward.

"The boys are out back," Hank said. Brennan reluctantly went out the back door and shaded her eyes with her hand. Booth and Jared were climbing a rock at the edge of the forest. It was just hidden from the view of the house by some trees. Brennan noticed that the same creek that passed by her backyard passed through this one. They weren't too far away from one another really.

"Hey!" Booth called. He was swinging from one arm halfway up the rock. Brennan tried not to feel afraid for him since he was free climbing, and the rock was rather tall, at least 12 to 14 feet. Jared was concentrating very hard and didn't acknowledge her. She walked over to them, looking up.

"Does your grandfather know you do this?" she asked.

"Are you gonna tell?"

"Of course not."

"Then no, he doesn't," Booth answered. He turned back and started climbing again. Jared was on the top now, breathing hard. Brennan couldn't help but feel this was an attempt to show off. Booth's muscles rippled through his shirt as he pulled himself up.

"Wanna join us?" Jared called down.

"I'm good on the ground, thanks," she answered. Booth was finally at the top now.

"You're missing out," he said in a coaxing tone.

"Hardly."

"Great view up here," Jared added.

"Take a picture."

"It's better in person," Jared told her.

"I'm really good, thanks," Brennan said. Booth was giving her that smirk she could tell. It was a challenge. Suddenly, without putting much thought into why she decided to change her mind, she grabbed the first ledge on the rock and pulled herself up. She was a good climber having shimmied up a tree or two in her day, but this was a little different. A few feet up, she was regretting her decision. Halfway up, she was getting scared.

"Wooooo yea!" Jared shouted. Booth didn't say anything. He could see she was anxious.

"You're almost there," he encouraged. At this statement, Brennan made the mistake of looking down.

"Oh God," she said, clinging to the rock hard. What was she doing?! She felt dizzy. Booth knew something was wrong.

"Get down and get some rope," he ordered Jared. "Now!"

"She'll make it," Jared said.

"Just do it!"

Grumbling, Jared went down the trail hurriedly and ran for some rope.

"Booth," Brennan said. "I can't do this." She wasn't one for admitting defeat and looking weak, but she valued her life as well.

"It's all right. Jared's getting some rope, and I'll pull you up," Booth said.

"I can't hang on for long," she said back, panic in her voice. Booth was beginning to feel scared now. He looked down at the tree branch that was growing out of the rock. He could make that.

"What are you doing?" she asked, seeing him move.

"Helping," he answered. He slung his leg over the edge and angled himself so he was over the branch. This was gonna be fun not to mention really risky.

"Booth!" she shrieked when he let go. He landed on the branch expertly and grabbed the crevice in the rock wall to stop himself from toppling over.

"Piece of cake," he said, feeling very shaky inside. His grandfather would kill him if he saw him right now. "Now, just move sideways until you're over here."

"Okay," she said, obeying him. Within moments, he had her on the branch with him.

"Jared should be back very soon," he reassured her.

"I hope so," she shivered. He kept a firm grip on her arm to keep her from tipping while searching for Jared. Where the hell was he? There was an ominous cracking sound, and both looked down at the branch.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"JARED!" Booth bellowed. "HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"I'm coming!" Jared shouted, rushing towards them from the shed. He saw their predicament and felt panicked. He wasn't going to make it in time. Booth knew this as well.  
"When this breaks," he said to her. "You hang on and let Jared pull you up, okay?"

"And what, you're just gonna fall?" she asked, incredulous.

"I'll survive," he dismissed.

"Booth, you'll be badly hurt."

"Just do it, okay?"

Jared was halfway up now. Brennan could feel her heart pounding hard. She wondered if Booth's was too.

"Come on, man!" Booth shouted.

"Here, here, here," Jared chanted, lowering it. He'd looped it around a tree at the top and was using it as a pulley system. Brennan grabbed hold as the tree cracked louder.

"Go, go!" Booth urged, pushing her up.

"Climb!" Jared called urgently. Brennan didn't want Booth to fall. Even if they weren't friends, she didn't wish that kind of harm to anyone. As she took her first step up, the tree gave out, and instinct made her grab his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Booth hollered at her. He was dangling by her arm, and she was feeling a lot of pain. She gritted her teeth so as not to cry out. Booth scrambled to try and get a hold of the rock wall so as to release the pressure on her arm. He was going to climb down the rock.

"You okay?" she asked him once he gained footing.

"Yea. Go up." He started going down quickly. This rock face was his old friend. He knew it well.

She tried to pull, but her upper arm strength wasn't as good as she thought it was. Booth was a quarter ways from the ground now. When she went to pull again, there was a ripping sound. Booth snapped his head up. Was this really happening?

"Jared! Pull!"

"I'm trying!" Jared shouted back. He was losing her. She screamed when the rope frayed and broke, and then there was nothing but air. Booth shoved himself off the rock and caught her midair, crashing onto the ground with her on top of him. It had been a six to eight foot drop, but it was far enough to knock the wind out of him. Brennan felt a sharp pain travel up her arm. She was also winded. She rolled off Booth and landed on her stomach, making her cry out in pain as she landed on her arm. Jared came skidding down the trail and was upon them in moments.

"Oh my God, Seeley!" he shouted, slapping his brother's face, trying to make him open his eyes.

"What's going on out here?" Hank asked, coming out into the yard with Charlie right behind him.

"We were climbing..." Jared trailed off.

"What did I tell you about climbing that damn rock?" Hank asked, furious. He took in the sight of the girl and Booth on the ground in pain. Charlie rushed to her side while he bent down to Booth's ear.

"Shrimp, you're in a whole lotta trouble," he said. Booth gasped finally, air trickling into his lungs. His leg was in excruciating pain.

"I think I broke my leg," he said hoarsely.

"I think she's broken her arm," Charlie said, looking over at them. "We should go to the hospital."

"Ah geez. You kids," Hank scolded angrily. He and Jared hauled Booth up carefully while Charlie easily picked up Brennan. It was hospital time.

...

"I'm sorry," Booth said once they were all fixed up and in their shared room while their grandfathers talked to the nurses. He had bruising all over his back. His leg wasn't broken just a knee sprain, but he wasn't going to be playing football on the weekend. The doctors were worried about a concussion, but Booth assured them he didn't black out or anything. Not that he remembered. Hank was to wake him up every hour though just to be safe. Brennan's wrist was wrapped. It was just a bad sprain too.

"It's not your fault. I made the decision to climb up," she said.

"I goaded you though."

"Nobody makes me do anything," she said fiercely.

"Okay you two," Hank said, returning his focus onto them. "You are both extremely lucky that nothing was broken. No more climbing that rock ever. You hear me? And Seeley, you're gonna be doing a lot of chores around the house."

"All right," Booth agreed.

"What are you gonna get her to do?" Hank asked Charlie, curious.

"She has nothing I can take away," Charlie said. "The only thing she hates is social interaction."

"So what, make her join a club?" Hank questioned, curious.

"I'm right here," Brennan said, annoyed. "Why don't you just ground me from TV or something."

"All right. Done," Charlie said. "And you're gonna help Booth do chores. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't," Brennan promised softly. She met Booth's eyes. She didn't get to tell him how thankful she was for him using himself as a shield like that to break her fall.

"Come on," Hank said, rallying them. "Let's go. Dinner is waiting."

* * *

 **Such suspense! I hope you liked the chapter. I'm having a blast writing this story, and I have SO much planned it's not funny. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Was your team angry that you couldn't play?" Brennan asked, shutting her locker door. Booth was on crutches to help heal his knee, and he had been getting responses all day.

"They can deal with it," Booth shrugged.

"You're the star quarterback!" Brennan said. They headed out towards the exit together.

"Teddy can do it," Booth dismissed. "Really, it's okay."

"What time are we helping Mrs. Jones mow the lawn?" Brennan asked. It was their punishment for being reckless. Since Hank didn't have many chores to do that weren't already done, he enlisted his friends to help make a list. It was rather long.

"Five. You might as well just come home with me on the bus," Booth suggested. Brennan hesitated. It did make sense, though.

"Seeley!" Rebecca called, striding up to them. "You poor thing! Here, let me." She pulled his backpack off and carried it for him.

"Thanks," he grinned. Brennan felt a twinge in her stomach. Rebecca gave her a smirk.

"Too bad you won't be playing," Rebecca pouted. "You'll still come watch, right? I taught the girls a new dance move."

"It depends on if I have to work," Booth replied.

"Work?! You're on crutches!" she exclaimed. "That's ridiculous."

"It has to be done," Booth shrugged. They were outside now, waiting for Booth's bus to pull up. Jared almost crashed into them.

"Watch it," Rebecca snapped.

"Sorry," he said meekly. He sidled over to Brennan. "Hey."

"Hello," she nodded. She didn't want to encourage him. Booth was watching Jared carefully, which made her feel suspicious.

"So, uh, do you like movies?" he asked.

"Here's our bus," Booth declared loudly as it pulled up. Jared's words were lost in the noise. Brennan followed Booth, holding his crutches so he could get up the bus stairs.

"Bye, Seeley!" Rebecca called. She was still clutching Booth's backpack.

"Booth, your bag," Brennan said.

"Damn it, can you grab it?" he asked, having already sat down.

"I got it," Jared said, taking it from Rebecca. She scowled at him in return. Brennan sat on the seat across from Booth while Jared plunked himself down beside his brother. Brennan felt odd riding the bus as her grandfather usually picked her up at the library after he was finished work. She braced herself for the potholes.

"You just gotta go with it," Booth advised. "If you stiffen up, it'll hurt more."

"Your head looks like it's going to roll off," she said, watching as he went with the bumps.

"Yes, but I don't have sore muscles later," he grinned. When they arrived at Booth's house, she was more than ready to get off.

"See you," Jared said, taking off. His confidence to speak with Brennan was lost.

"So how is this going to work?" she asked. "You can't mow a lawn with crutches."

"No, but you can," he smirked.

"And what are you going to do?" she demanded.

"I'll supervise."

"That's not fair! You're the one who almost killed me! I should be the one watching," she huffed.

"Relax. I have a million balls of wool to untangle," Booth told her. Mrs. Jones was something of a knitter, but she kept getting tangles in her wool and couldn't go further until they were fixed up, so she'd just start a new one. When Hank asked her for work to do, she saw her chance. Brennan snorted in laughter. She could actually picture him doing it while being regaled with stories of the past by Mrs. Jones.

"Have fun with that," she said once she got a grip.

"Oh, I will."

...

"How was it?" Charlie asked when Brennan came through the door.

"Exhausting, and Booth kept throwing wool at my head whenever I passed, so I had to keep leaving and giving it back to him. He's more trouble than he's worth you know that?"

"I do. I've heard stories. I saved you some supper," Charlie said, gesturing.

"Thanks, Grandpa," she smiled. Charlie felt proud. She seemed happier. He knew that Booth boy would be good for her.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Brennan accepted that Booth was now a fixture in her life, especially since they worked together on chores for so many hours. He also always ate lunch with her, much to Rebecca's chagrin. She ignored the fawning that Rebecca did over him. Cam would sit with them every now and again, but she had other friends she preferred to spend time with. Teddy was mostly there. Today, it was just Booth. Brennan was trying to study for her upcoming test in History. Booth had one in math, but he was procrastinating.

"'I hate Russ,'" Booth read, looking over her shoulder into her binder. "Who's Russ?"

"My brother."

"Why do you hate him?"

"He abandoned me."

"Why?"

"He just did. I really don't want to talk about it," she said crossly. "And you should be studying!"

"I don't want to," Booth whined. "This stuff is pointless. I'm not going to use trigonometry in my career."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You can't know the future, Booth."

"Watch me."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Stop talking to me, please. I'm trying to study here," Brennan said, shoving him away.

"You're very serious about your schoolwork aren't you?"

"If I'm going to be an anthropologist, then yes, I have to be," she answered. She bent over her books again. Booth studied her with a smile. He wondered if she had any idea how beautiful she was.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Nothing."

"You're staring."

"I'm observing."

"What's there to observe?"

"The peanut butter that's on your cheek," he answered. She wiped at it immediately.

"Booth! Why didn't you tell me it was there before! I've been sitting here looking like an idiot for almost an hour."

"I'm sure nobody noticed."

"This is high school. Everybody notices this type of stuff," she growled.

"So why did your brother abandon you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," she answered angrily.

"It might make you feel better," Booth sang.

"Fine. I'll tell you about him if you tell me why there is a broken picture frame hanging on your wall," Brennan shot back. She noticed his face darken for a brief moment.

"I don't need to know that bad," he shrugged, popping another carrot into his mouth.

"Fine."

He waited another moment before deciding to ask another question he had on his mind.

"Are your parents still alive?" He noticed her freeze at this.

"I...I don't know," she replied.

"What do you..."

"I don't want to talk about it," she cut him off. She looked at him seriously. "Please."

"All right," he agreed.

"Are you dating Rebecca now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Eh, I don't know. We hang out, yes, but I don't know if we're dating."

"She seems to think you are."

"Really?"

"It's what I've heard," she shrugged. It was all Rebecca talked about. Booth, Booth, Booth. Blah, blah, blah.

"I guess we should have that conversation," Booth grinned. "You know, my brother likes you."

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Ugh? Why ugh?"

"Cos he's weird," Brennan snorted.

"So what?"

"I don't do weird."

"Well, that's too bad," Booth said, getting up.

"Why?"

"Cos we're all a bit weird, Temperance," he laughed. He winked and walked away. His knee had healed well, and his doctor had cleared him to play again. Brennan went back to her books. She had a test to pass.

 **December**

"So," Brennan said as they sat outside eating their lunch. "Why do you live with your grandfather? What happened to your parents?" She figured it was fair since he had asked about hers.

"Remember when you said you didn't want to talk about your parents?" Booth asked.

"Yea."

"Ditto."

"Okay," she nodded. They chewed on in silence. Booth wanted to tell her, he really did. He just was having a hard time dealing with it all still. He appreciated that she respected his request.

"When you're ready to talk about yours," he said, getting an idea. "Then I'll tell you about mine."

"That seems fair," she agreed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you, though."

"I think you will one day," he said.

"Your optimism is annoying sometimes," she told him, crinkling her nose. He just winked at her.

"Christmas is coming," he said. "Got any plans?" Their school vacation was in a week. Brennan was dreading it.

"No," she shook her head. She hated Christmas.

"You've been rather grouchy lately," he noted.

"I don't like Christmas, okay?" she said roughly.

"But it's the most wonderful time of the year," he pointed out.

"No, it's not," she argued. "Just stop, please."

"I just don't get why you hate it," Booth went on.

"Because my parents disappeared right before Christmas!" Brennan shouted. A few kids looked over at them briefly before going back to their conversation. Booth stared at her, stunned.

"I gotta go," she said, grabbing her bag and hurrying out the cafeteria door.

"Temperance!" he called after her. She banged the door hard on her way out, running down the hall as fast as she could. She had to get out of there. She didn't even care if the day was only halfway over. She went to the library and called her grandfather. Within twenty minutes, he was there to pick her up.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she climbed into his truck.

"I don't feel well," she answered. Charlie noticed she didn't look well.

"Let's get you home to bed then," he said. They drove home in silence.

 **Booth**

He knew he had crossed a line with Brennan that day. She had even left the school. He wanted to talk to her, apologize to her. His curiosity about her parents was also pretty strong. He went for a walk along the stream towards her house. He hoped she would let him talk to her. When he was near Charlie's property, he heard a noise. He stopped, curious. It was a familiar sound, one he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Temperance?" he asked, moving the brush away. She was sitting on a rock, crying. As soon as she saw him, she turned away to hide her tears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was thick.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for earlier," he said. "May I?" He gestured beside her.

"Whatever," she answered.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," she said harshly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He hoped she would. He really thought it would help her feel better.

"No," she shook her head. He sighed.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?"

"Why do you need to know so badly?" she demanded.

"I just think it will help you feel better," he shrugged.

"I seriously doubt that," she snapped. She crossed her arms. Booth knew what he needed to do, and it was extremely hard, but it needed to be done if she was ever going to open up to him.

"My mother abandoned me and Jared," he said quietly. Brennan looked over at him. He kept staring straight ahead. It was easier that way.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"She left after my father shoved her down the stairs. That's how the picture got cracked. My father was an alcoholic. He was a very violent man," he went on. "One day, he got carried away with us, and Gramps told him to get lost. That's how he ended up living with us."

"Booth," Brennan started. "I'm so..."

"Don't say it," he cut her off. "I don't need sympathy."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I thought that if I shared, maybe you'd share," he answered. He looked at her then. She sat there quietly for a moment. He felt like his plan failed until she started talking.

"My parents disappeared right before Christmas," she said. "They vanished, and I don't even know if they are alive or dead. My brother tried to make Christmas for me, but I was too angry and upset and yelled at him. He left soon after that. I was put in the foster system until my grandfather found me and took me in."

"That sounds like a really shitty time," Booth said.

"It was," she nodded. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked.

"I promise. You promise?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. They both laughed nervously.

"You want some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Sure," he agreed. "That sounds great." He followed her into the house. He felt a special warm feeling inside. She had shared. She had broken her shields and let him in for a brief moment. That was a win in his books. He only hoped that their friendship would only get better from there.

 **Christmas Day**

"I know it's not your favorite holiday," Booth said. "But, Merry Christmas." He handed Brennan a box.

"Booth," she admonished. "You didn't have to do this." She took the box from him. He noticed she was smiling.

"I wanted to," he shrugged.

"Well, thank you," she said. "I got you something too." She went into the living room. Booth hovered by the door. She came back with a small box and handed it to him.

"Together?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed. They opened their gifts at the same time.

"Wow, Temperance," Booth said, holding up the cross necklace. "This is really great."

"I know you're Catholic. I thought it suited you," she shrugged. "I really like yours." She held up the book on anthropology.

"Well, I figured you could use it since that's your career choice and all," he smirked.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hug.

"See you later tonight?" he asked. Hank had invited Brennan and Charlie over for Christmas dinner since it was only going to be the five of them.

"Yea," she smiled. "I'll see you later." He smiled as he went out the door. She hugged the book to her chest. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have Booth as a friend after all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Spring was around the corner, and with it came prom. Brennan couldn't stand how the other girls ran around all giggly and stupid, waiting for boys to ask them to prom. Rebecca was the biggest, giggliest one of all. She and Booth had been dating a few months now, and Brennan could care less. She hung out with Teddy mostly. He was all right in her books.

"Are you going to prom?" Cam asked as they walked the halls together. Brennan had found herself gravitating towards her lately and wasn't sure why.

"I'm not a senior," Brennan replied. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I'm a senior, and I wish I didn't have to go."

"You don't have to," Brennan pointed out.

"You're funny," Cam said, laughing. Brennan wrinkled her nose. She didn't understand.

"Is it just me, or are all the girls extra pumped today?" Booth asked, coming up behind them. "I almost got jumped like five times."

"In your dreams," Teddy snorted. Cam high fived him.

"It's prom season, Seeley," Cam stated after.

"Thanks, Camille."

"Don't call me-"

"Why do you two do that?" Brennan interrupted. They both looked at her. Teddy stifled a laugh.

"Do what?" Booth asked.

"'Don't call me Camille. Don't call me Seeley,'" Brennan imitated. "If you know you both hate being called those names, then why do you do it?"

"It's just our thing," Cam shrugged.

"It's totally their thing," Teddy chimed in.

"It's dumb," Brennan muttered. Booth just laughed.

"Okay, _Bones_ ," he said.

"Do NOT call me that," Brennan ordered.

"Bones?" Cam asked, confused.

"She wants to be an anthropologist," Booth explained. "Lookin' at bones."

"I like it," Teddy said thoughtfully.

"I hate it. Don't call me that, or I won't go through with it," Brennan scowled.

"All right, all right," he said, holding his hands up. "But if you do become one, can I call you that?"

"No!"

"We'll see," Booth grinned. He spotted Rebecca and went off to be with her. Cam made an "ugh" sound in her throat.

"And that's my cue to leave," Teddy said. "See y'all later." He shuffled off. Brennan noticed Cam watching Booth and Rebecca together.

"Why did you guys break up?" Brennan asked, curious.

"It just didn't work," she replied quietly. "We are different."

"Oh," Brennan said, nodding slowly. "Have you always known him?"

"Not until we started at this high school together," she replied. "I moved here from New York."

"Oh?"

"Yea. I want to go back there," Cam told her. "Not that this place isn't great. I just...I miss the city. Booth and I used to dream of going to New York together..." Cam cleared her throat, trailing off. Brennan felt she shouldn't prod at this.

"Anyway, I should get home. Mom isn't well," she sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Brennan offered.

"Thanks," Cam smiled ruefully. She tightened her grip on her backpack and walked out of the school. Brennan headed for the library to wait for her grandfather.

...

Booth was whistling to himself as he split the log in front of him. Jared was stacking the wood a little ways from him, and their grandfather was trying to rake up the sawdust left behind. There wasn't anything like hard labor to Booth. He loved it. He looked over at Hank and grinned. He never saw his old man out doing chores like this. Booth shook it from his mind. He tried not to think about his father.

"Graduation coming up soon, eh?" Hank said after a while.

"Yup," Booth panted, swinging the ax down. It was a clean strike.

"Plans for college?"

"I got the scholarship," Booth told him, setting the ax down for a moment. Jared paused to listen.

"Did you?" Hank asked, surprised.

"Just found out today," Booth replied, nodding.

"Well, congrats, boy," Hank cheered.

"Think you're gonna go pro?" Jared asked.

"We'll see," Booth smirked, going back to chopping wood.

...

Charlie was cleaning out the attic. It was about time, really. His wife had been gone almost five years, and there was a lot of stuff up there he needed to go through.

"Grandpa?" Brennan said, right beside him. He jolted upward, banging his head off a beam.

"Ah, geez!" he yelped, holding his head. "Don't scare me like that."

"I thought you heard me coming up," she said apologetically.

"Clearly not," Charlie groaned.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Spring cleaning," he answered. "Wanna help?"

"Sure," she smiled. She went over to a box in the corner and lifted the flaps. She dug around, pulling out a wedding dress. Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"Your grandmother wore that," he said. Brennan held it against her, looking down at it.

"She must have been beautiful," she commented.  
"Oh, she was. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," Charlie said wistfully, his mind wandering to their wedding day. Brennan watched him, noticing.

"You miss her."

"Of course. She was my right arm," Charlie sighed. "Always kept me in line too."

"I wish I could have met her," Brennan said sadly. She set the dress down.

"Would you like to wear that? On your wedding day?" he asked. She looked at it.

"I don't plan on getting married," she answered.

"What?!" he spluttered. She shrugged.

"I just don't see it happening," she said.

"A pretty little thing like you not getting married?" Charlie questioned. She laughed.

"Don't make me laugh," she smiled. He winked at her.

"Well, it's here if you change your mind."

"Why do I get the feeling that the throw away pile is going to be nonexistent?" she asked.

"You might be right," he laughed. "Don't give up on me yet." They worked a while longer in silence with the odd comment from Charlie here and there about something.

"Aha," he said, pulling out a photo album. "You might like this." He handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it.

"Pictures of your momma when she was little," Charlie replied. "You can have it." He saw her touch the photos absently.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course," he agreed. "Oh, and Tempe?"

"Yea?"

"Your Aunt Beth is coming to visit this weekend."

"Oh. Okay."

Brennan went down to her room. She didn't mind her aunt. The woman had saved her from the foster care system after all. She didn't come around much, but she did try. She wondered if her cousin, Margaret, would come too. Brennan didn't know how to take her exactly. She sat down on her bed and opened the album. She spent over an hour looking at all the photos. She felt like she was with her mother at least for a little while.

...

Booth looked around the hallways for the familiar face, but it wasn't there. He started to worry.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, catching on.

"Cam's not here," he answered.

"Maybe she stayed home?"

"You don't know Cam. She doesn't miss school. Ever."

"Even if she's sick?"

"She comes anyway," Booth replied. He craned his neck, but still no Cam.

"You think something is wrong?" Brennan asked.

"No. I know something is wrong."

...

"Cam!" Booth shouted, knocking on the door. He forced himself to wait until after school to go to her house. His gut was telling him it was bad. Cam's sister opened the door.

"Hey, Felicia," he said. "Is Cam here?"

"She's upstairs," Felicia said quietly. Booth went up and found her sitting on the edge of her bed and staring into space.

"What's going on?" he asked. She looked down.

"My mom has cancer, Seeley," she said. She looked at him finally. "They are going to try to treat it, but...I just don't know."

"Don't think negative," Booth urged. "Your mom is tough."

"I know she is," Cam nodded, starting to cry. "I just...when they told her...I've never seen her cry like that."

"What kind of cancer?"

"Breast cancer," Cam answered. "They're going to do a double mastectomy. They think it'll stop it from spreading and send her into remission."

"It will," Booth said firmly. "She'll be all right." He took her hand in his and squeezed it hard.

"I hope so," she whispered. "I can't do this without her."

"Hey, I'm always here for you, okay?"

"Okay."

She rested her head onto his shoulder and wept.

...

The weekend arrived, and with it came Beth and Margaret. Brennan felt awkward around her cousin, so she decided to take her over to Booth's. Brennan had discovered that Booth could make any situation feel less strained. It was his gift.

"Hello there," Hank called, seeing them come up the drive. He was sitting on the porch.

"Hi," Brennan said. "Is Booth here?"

"Out back," he replied, gesturing. Brennan smiled and waved and went around to find them.

"Why are we here again?" Margaret asked.

"To have fun," Brennan answered. She found Booth and Jared wrestling in the backyard.

"Argh! No fair! You can't do that," Jared was yelling, trying to unlock Booth's arm from around his neck.

"Well, this is rowdy," Margaret commented. She was openly staring at Jared.

"Who's winning?" Brennan asked. This wasn't her first Booth brother showdown she'd witnessed. They did this all the time apparently.

"Who do you think?" Booth asked, his face straining. Jared got desperate then, and he chomped down.

"Yeeeeoooow!" Booth shouted, releasing him. Jared shoved him away, breathing hard.

"That seemed a little excessive," Margaret said, shielding her eyes from the sun. Jared caught sight of her and blushed.

"It was," Booth agreed. He cuffed Jared upside the head. "You drew blood, dork."

"Is that what I taste?" Jared ask. "I thought it was the taste of winning."

"Biting was not part of this arrangement," Booth snorted.

"Who's this lovely lady?" Jared asked Brennan, ignoring Booth.

"My cousin, Margaret."

"Hi," Jared said, holding out his hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's all right," Margaret said, shrugging.

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Okay."

Brennan and Booth watched them go.

"She looks a lot like you," he noted.

"We are family."

"Just cousins though? She looks like she could be your sister."

"She's not," Brennan said firmly.

"Jared seems smitten already," Booth laughed.

"Really?" Brennan asked, squinting at them as they walked away.

"Better with her than you, right?"

"Of course."

They fell into step side by side.

"How's Cam?" Brennan asked. She had heard from Booth what had happened.

"She's all right. She's tough. I think it's both a relief and a curse to know finally why her mom isn't well all the time the past year. I really hope she goes into remission."

"I hope so too." It was getting too heavy for Booth's liking, so he decided to lighten the mood.

"Race ya," he said suddenly, bursting forward.

"Hey!" she called after him, starting to run behind him. "Cheater!"

 **A Month Later**

Prom. Booth wondered why all the fuss over a little dance. Rebecca was going nuts about it. Booth was getting exasperated with her. She seemed all right most of the time, but then she'd get this other side of her out that he didn't really like. At least it didn't show too often.

"You're really not coming tonight?" he asked Brennan as the day ended and they were walking out together. Rebecca was off with her girls chattering about their dresses.

"No. It's not my thing," she shook her head.

"You're missing out," he shrugged.

"Leave her alone already," Teddy ordered. "I'm not going either."

"Why not?"

"If any prom is worth it, it's the senior one," Teddy explained. "That's next year for me."

"Dude," Booth said, exasperated.

"Go to your dumb little dance," Teddy laughed. "I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like...none of your business," Teddy answered.

"Bye," Brennan said, heading to the library.

"I'll see you later," Booth said reluctantly. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to come so badly, but he guessed he couldn't force her to.

"Hey, I just got the news," Cam said, catching up to them. "They said my Mom is taking the treatments very well. They think she'll go into remission!"

"That's great, Cam," Booth beamed. "See? I told you." She shoved him playfully.

"I know to trust you," she agreed. Teddy patted her back.

"I'm glad she's gonna be all right," he said. She nodded slowly.

"For now," she said under her breath. "For now."

...

Brennan did not feel bad for missing prom. She didn't care for that kind of stuff anyway. She was quite content on staying at home and reading a book. Her grandfather was out with Hank, so she had the house to herself. It was relatively peaceful until the knocking started on her front door. She got up and peered out the window, pulling the door open.

"Booth?" she said. "What are you doing here?" He pushed past her, carrying chips and films, and bringing Cam and Teddy in with him.

"You won't go to prom, and it won't be the same without you, so, we're gonna spend the night together here," he explained. "I mean together as in hanging out." He blushed. Teddy coughed. Cam looked at the ceiling, trying not to smile.

"I see," Brennan said.

"I call dibs on the couch!" Teddy shouted, breaking the awkwardness. He raced over and flopped onto it. Cam strolled in after him.

"Shove over," she ordered. He obliged.

"Lethal Weapon 3 hot off the press!" Booth said, waving it around. "Just got it today."

"Can't wait!" Teddy crowed.

"'I'm too old for this shit,'" both Booth and Teddy chanted. Cam laughed. Brennan smiled. She couldn't believe Booth would sacrifice senior prom to be with her.

"Isn't Rebecca mad?" she asked, thinking suddenly.

"Eh. She thinks I'm vomiting," he answered. "She had a back up guy to go with anyway. I know her."

"I thought you had to go?" she asked Cam.

"When you have a sick mom, people leave you alone," she shrugged. "I got out of it."

"Teddy?" she asked. "You had important plans..."

"Nope. Nowhere I'd rather be than right here with all of you," he answered, bowing his head.

"Well, thank you for...for this," Brennan finished. Booth grinned at her.

"My pleasure, Temperance," he said. He gestured for her to sit while he put in the movie. Brennan sat and watched her friends laughing and talking with each other. In that moment, she felt truly lucky. It pushed away the sad feeling of Booth and Cam graduating next month. Just for a little while.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to move things along to get on with the storyline. I am trying to follow the backgrounds of the characters (aside from their ages), and so far it seems to be working out. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. My apologies for taking a while to update. Things have been so crazy. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Booth, Seeley."

The crowd cheered. Brennan clapped hard alongside her grandfather and Hank. She knew Booth's grandfather was very proud of him. He had wet eyes. Jared let out a very loud whooping noise, which made Brennan laugh. Booth went up and received his diploma and turned to give them all a thumbs up. Brennan watched as he went to sit down with the others to wait for the ceremony to finish. Brennan wondered how it felt to graduate, to have the miserable years of high school behind her. She had two more years to go. It seemed like torture. Teddy nudged her then.

"I'm still here," he winked when she looked at him.

"I know," she smiled. It just wasn't going to be the same without Booth.

...

"So where is Mr. Bigshot headed off to?" Teddy asked, making Booth laugh. They were at a graduation party, and Cam, Booth, and Brennan were hanging around the back deck.

"College," Booth answered. "I got my football scholarship, and I'm moving out by the end of August."

"You'll be greatly missed, my friend," Teddy said, clapping his shoulder.

"No, you won't miss me," Booth teased. "You'll be glad to be the king of high school now that you're out from under my shadow."

"Maybe so," Teddy mused. "Maybe so."

"Ugh, I am just so glad we are moving on to adulthood," Cam said, taking a swig of her beer. "This petty high school crap was getting old."

"Seeley!" Rebecca shouted, throwing her arms around him. "We did it!"

Brennan looked away. She hated watching Rebecca around Booth. It made her nauseous.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked as she hopped off the railing and went inside.

"Nowhere," she replied, squeezing inside the sliding door. There were bodies everywhere, and she had to push through the crowd to get to the front door. Once outside again, she made her decision. She started walking towards home. Before too long, she heard tires behind her. Booth had recently gotten a car, and he was enjoying his freedom.

"Get in," he said once he was alongside her.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Tempe, get in the damn car."

She got into the car. Booth took off towards no general destination.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't ask questions," he advised. "Just enjoy the ride."

"Is this another one of your life metaphors? Cos you know I have difficulty understanding them," Brennan added.

"I just want you to enjoy this car ride. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, it's not."

"Good. Then shut up."

They drove on in silence. Brennan watched the trees pass by. She wondered again where her brother was. Where her parents were. They were never far from her mind. She wished they would leave her alone.

"You're gonna be all right," Booth said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'll be fine."

"I know you're gonna miss me," he teased.

"Not as much as you think I will," she smirked. He grinned back.

"I'll come visit," he promised.

"You better cos I think Teddy will go nuts without you," she said.

"And you?"

"Me? I'll be glad to see you too."

...

Charlie watched as Brennan got out of Booth's car that evening. He noticed how she was shining, and he wondered if she knew what he knew. Booth was a special person in her life, and he only hoped that his granddaughter wouldn't take too long to notice what was happening between them. It was all over Booth's face as well. Why the boy had a girlfriend, Charlie couldn't understand. He guessed it was a placeholder for when Brennan was ready. He and Hank had talked about those two a lot in the past year. They were glad that a friendship was finally made, but now they wondered when the boneheads would ever tell each other how they really felt.

...

Summer came, and with it came the realization that her best friend was leaving. Brennan dreaded August. She hated to think of wandering the halls of the high school without Booth's cheerfulness to get her through it. How had she come to rely on him without her realizing it? She didn't understand. She didn't want to be close to people because after all, they left you. She got a job at the library restocking shelves, and it gave her time to think and to be absorbed in something that took her mind off of Booth. She loved being surrounded by books. On this particular day, she was near the back, and she watched as Rebecca came in with her best friend. They had their heads together. Brennan bowed hers so as to avoid being seen.

"I think Seeley and I are gonna do it tonight," Rebecca was saying. Brennan stiffened.

"You haven't yet?!" her friend asked, horrified almost.

"No! It's so weird. He makes excuses so that we're not alone together or he always has somewhere to be, but today, I think the spark got lit, and it's going to happen."

"Wow. You're so lucky," the friend sighed.

"I just wish that bitch so called 'friend' of his would back off," Rebecca growled.

"Who, Temperance? Yea, she's so weird," the friend chimed in.

"Like, he doesn't like you that way, take a hint!"

"Does she really think he does?"

"I don't know. She's all puppy eyed around him, and I think it bothers Seeley, but he just won't admit it," Rebecca went on. Brennan had the very strong urge to throw the large book she was holding at Rebecca's head. She was NOT a puppy around Booth. They were friends. That was it.

"Well, you're marking your territory before he goes away, so that should set her straight," the friend finished.

"Seeley likes to take people under his wing, God knows why, and it just seems that she's not flying on her own, and he's getting tired of always being there for her. I wish he could just tell her that," Rebecca huffed. Brennan had had enough. She was nobody's damn bird, and she sure as hell didn't ask to be his friend. She slammed the book in her hand on the table hard, making Rebecca and her friend look over and gape in surprise.

"Temperance," Rebecca tried. Brennan stormed past her and hid in the staff room. Alone, she felt tears well up. Was that really what he thought of her? Someone to fix? Someone to save? Well, she'd show him.

...

Booth couldn't figure it out. Almost two weeks had gone by, and he couldn't get a hold of Temperance or manage to see her. Something wasn't right.

"Did I say something wrong?" Booth asked Cam. They were sitting in the park together on the swings. It was their little end of the week ritual. Cam was going away to New York for school for policing, and Booth was really going to miss her.

"I think she's just been busy," Cam shrugged. "I haven't heard from her much either."

"Something just doesn't feel right," Booth said.

"How are things with the girlfriend?" Cam asked, changing the subject.

"They're fine."

"Did you...?"

"Yea. Almost two weeks ago. Wait..." Booth stopped, thinking. It was about the same time Brennan stopped talking to him.

"You don't think that upset her?" Cam asked. "No way. She doesn't care that you're dating."

"Maybe not, but it is too coincidental. My gut says that's it," Booth said, getting off his swing.

"How are you going to ask her?" Cam wanted to know.

"No idea," Booth said, walking away. Cam was left alone, so she pumped harder, making herself go high into the air. Her mom was feeling better but still tired. Sometimes, Cam just wanted to be a little kid again with no knowledge of life and the shitty cards it dealt you.

...

Brennan was on the back porch looking out at the backyard and watching the sun go down when Booth sauntered up the steps. She froze. How had he managed to sneak up on her? She had been so careful the past two weeks.

"You've been hiding," Booth pointed out, sitting down beside her.

"I haven't," she replied stiffly.

"Your guard is already up," he noted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Booth, you don't have to fix me, ever. I don't need a savior."

"Okay, whoa, where did you get the idea that I'm trying to fix you? Or save you?"

"It's not important," Brennan dismissed.

"Yes, it is. You're my best friend, like it or not. We are going to discuss this," Booth argued. Brennan pressed her lips tightly together.

"Just leave," she ordered.

"Are you upset that Rebecca and I are together?"

"Oh, please. I could care less."

"That's what I thought, but two weeks ago something special happened between her and I..."

"You had sex," she cut in bluntly.

"Yea...that," Booth nodded. "And you suddenly stopped talking to me. I see a link there."

"Booth, you can go nail any girl you desire. I don't care," Brennan snapped.

"Obviously you do."

"I don't!"

"Just tell me what happened," Booth said loudly over her voice.

"Do you really think of me as someone you're tired of being there for?"

"What? No. What are you talking about?"

"Rebecca said you are sick of always having to be there for me and that you're tired of me being your puppy or something to that effect."

"She said that?"

"In the library. I don't think she knew I was there, but then again, maybe she did."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Just be honest with me. Is it true?"

"No. I'm never sick of you, never sick of being there for you, and I certainly don't feel as though you are my puppy," Booth finished, disgruntled.

"I know Rebecca doesn't like me being around you, so I backed off. I also didn't want to be a burden to you anymore," Brennan told him.

"You're never a burden, and as for Rebecca, well, she's gonna have to figure out that you're my best friend and that's just too bad. Don't let her upset you. She's all mouth no bite."

"Why do you even like her?"

"She has her moments," Booth shrugged. In retrospect, he didn't really know why either.

"Let's just not hang out as much, okay? I don't want to upset her."

"Temperance..."

"I'll still see you, just not every day," Brennan said, getting up. "It's late. You should go."

"But..."

"Booth, please," Brennan said firmly. He stood up, looking at her face on.

"You're scared of me," he noted.

"That's ridiculous."

"You are and you know it."

"Booth..."

"You're too scared to let me in fully because you think I'm gonna abandon you. That's not going to happen. Ever."

"No."

"Yes, it is. Temperance," he said, grabbing her hands. She tingled all over. "I am not going to abandon you. I promise." She only stared back. She didn't know what to say.

"It's late," she said again finally, clearing her throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, nodding his head. He hopped off the deck and disappeared into the oncoming darkness. Brennan stood and shivered. Whether it was from the dampness or his touch, she wasn't sure.

* * *

 **I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get to the part where he goes away to college, so the next chapter will focus on that more. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**5 Months Later-December 1992**

The snow was falling gently as Brennan made her way home. She had decided to walk it since her grandfather couldn't pick her up. It was the beginning of Christmas break, and Brennan was trying not to think about what she always thought about around that time: her family.

"Wait up!" Teddy shouted, coming up behind her. She turned.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he finally got to her.

"Thought you looked lonely," he huffed, out of breath.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Okay, maybe I'm lonely," he admitted. Brennan started to laugh.

"All right. You can walk with me," she said after. He shifted his backpack.

"Big plans for Christmas?" he asked.

"No. Just my grandfather and me," she answered. "You?"

"Skiing in the mountains," he sighed. "I hate it. For once, you know, I'd love to just stay home."

"Skiing is fun," Brennan encouraged.

"Not when you've done it every year for the last ten years."

"Hmm. Point taken."

"Booth's coming home," Teddy said, grinning. "Sounds like he had an eventful semester."

"Yes," Brennan nodded. She hadn't talked to him very much, and she knew he was going to hound her for a reason why as soon as he got there.

"Cam's coming home too," Teddy went on. Brennan noticed a shine to his eyes when he said it.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What? Me? No, no, no," he denied, waving his hands emphatically. "Not like that."

"I won't tell her," Brennan reassured him. He paused for a moment.

"All right. I like her. We totally made out once, but she said I wasn't her type," Teddy sighed. "Tough to beat that."

"Ouch," Brennan laughed. He bowed his head in agreement, smiling.

"She'll be one tough ass cop," Teddy said.

"I have to agree with that," Brennan nodded. "This is my stop." She stopped walking in front of her house and looked at him. He kicked at the snow a little.  
"All right. See you later!" Teddy shouted, pumping his fist.

"Bye, Teddy," Brennan laughed. She went inside, finding her grandfather sitting at the table.

"Hey, Tempe," he said. "How was your day?"

"It was a day," she answered.

"Hank invited us for dinner," he said as she unpacked her bag. He could have sworn he saw a smile on her lips at this.

"Okay," was all she said. She went upstairs to change. She had a feeling she knew why they were going over there for dinner.

...

Booth didn't realize he was holding his breath until he saw her and it all fell out of his lungs and out his mouth. She was exactly the way she was when he'd left. He thought about their parting often, how she had hugged him tightly and then turned away so he wouldn't see her cry. Typical tough Brennan.

"Hi," he said when she finally saw him. Her eyes were bright, and then they fixated on his arm.

"Booth! What happened?" she demanded. She rushed over, examining his arm in the sling.

"I, uh, wrenched my arm," Booth answered.

"How are you going to play football?" she asked, confused.

"I'm not. That's over."

"What?"

"It's over. Wrecked arm, wrecked career."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm looking into other courses. Accounting looks interesting."

"Accounting? Please. You hate math," Brennan scoffed.

"Just cos I hate it doesn't mean I'm not good at it," he pointed out. She cocked her head at him, giving him a look.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You know what? It's okay. I've come to terms with it," Booth said, slinging his good arm around her shoulders. "So how's high school treating you?"

"Same as always."

"Teddy says it's been epic."

"Teddy's lying."

Booth burst out laughing.

"Of course he is. Hey, Cam's gonna be here soon too. It'll be a little reunion."

"What about...?" Brennan trailed off.

"Rebecca? She's not back yet."

"Hmm," Brennan nodded. She didn't know what else to say. Rebecca was going through to be a lawyer, and Brennan just couldn't see it other than the fact the girl had a mean streak to her that would definitely cut someone down up on the stand.

"Hey, Temperance," Jared said, coming into view.

"Jared," she nodded.

"I heard you are dating someone," Booth said, ruffling Jared's hair.

"Argh! Don't do that," Jared scowled, fixing it.

"He is," Brennan confirmed. "Jessica something or other."

"Oohh Jessica Yearley? Damn!" Booth said, high fiving his brother. "Good work!"

"I'm out," Brennan said, moving to go to the kitchen. She could hear the brothers laughing and talking more as she grabbed a plate and began to fill it. She stopped when she overheard voices.

"What's he gonna do?" her grandfather was asking. Hank's reply was quick.

"I don't know, but he better not think about joining the army."

Brennan couldn't help herself. She moved closer to hear better.

"You think he would?" Charlie asked.

"It's our damn history," Hank answered. "I did it. His father did it. No doubt he will give up on a decent career and do it too."

"Give him some credit, Hank. He's a smart boy," Charlie advised.

"Maybe if he had someone to stay for..." Hank started.

"Shhh!" Charlie cut him off. Brennan felt her skin prickle at this. Were they in cahoots about something? She jerked herself away from the living room door and stood nonchalantly at he counter when the two men returned.

"Hey, darlin'," Hank said, smiling. "Good! You're eating. I love a woman who can eat. Girls these day seem to think they have to starve themselves."

"I do like to eat," Brennan nodded, going along with it. "I heard what happened to Booth."

"A damn shame, but he'll figure something out," Hank smiled. He set about getting more plates for everyone and avoided her gaze. Brennan went back out to join Booth and Jared.

"Mmm pickles," Booth said, snagging one of hers.

"Hey!" she cried, indignant. "Get your own!"

"But yours are better," he winked.

"That is not a fact," she argued. He laughed.

"Oh, I missed you," he said. He went to answer the door then, and Cam entered.

"Hi!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "Oh my God! Your arm!"

"A flesh wound," he shrugged.

"Hi, Temperance," Cam said, hugging her too. "Oh, it's so good to see you all! Where's Teddy?"

"Oh shit. I forgot to invite him," Booth said, smacking himself in the face.

"Seriously?" Cam asked, incredulous.

"Of course not," Booth shook his head. Teddy arrived then on cue. More hugging. Brennan watched as the three of them chatted with one another. She recognized that they were close friends, and it made her wish she had her own close friend with whom she could share things with that was a female. Cam was all right, but she was Booth's friend, not hers. She turned to see both Hank and her grandfather yank their heads out of sight. She frowned. Those two were definitely up to something.

...

It was New Year's Eve, and Brennan did not want to be at this party. Teddy had insisted, and Booth, Rebecca, and Cam were heroes for attending because they were high school alumni. She only went because it was the last night before Booth went back to school. Rebecca was hanging off his arm, though, and it was annoying her. Booth was not a prize. He was a person.

"Hey, baby, wanna dance?" a slurry voice asked. She turned to see a tall, dark haired guy she did not know looming over her, beer in hand.

"No thanks," she said, shaking her head. She moved away from him. He was definitely older than 18. She found a quiet corner to sit and observe. She liked to observe people and culture. It helped her learn. Booth was always saying she needed to be able to pick up on cues and such. He was getting exasperated with her, but she really was trying. She watched the couple necking in the corner. That was obviously leading up to sex. She saw another couple looking at each other stormily, and she knew a fight was coming. She didn't think she was totally bad at this. She looked over and saw Teddy looking at Cam, and she knew he did so still like her in a romantic way. She smirked to herself. She was totally going to tease him about it later.

"Hey," Booth said, suddenly appearing next to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Midnight is in less than two minutes."

"Your point is?"

"Who are you gonna kiss?"

"Ugh. That is a ridiculous notion that people need to kiss in order to bring in the New Year," Brennan snorted, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's pretty great," he egged her on.

"No."

"Fine. Excuse me, I need to go find my girlfriend so I can kiss her," Booth said, moving through the crowd. Brennan shook her head at his receding back. The count down started, and suddenly, slurry guy was back. Before she could object, he planted one on her. She couldn't get him off as he was very tall and heavy from being drunk. He was suffocating her. She finally twisted her head away and shoved him as hard as she could. He barely moved.

"Come on," he coaxed, grabbing at her.

"No!" she shouted, slapping him. Then, he was yanked back and promptly punched in the face by Booth. Brennan had to admit that for a guy with one arm, he was pretty good. She felt enraged then, realizing that he had once again helped her. Enough was enough.

"Get the hell out of here," Booth ordered to the guy, who slunk off. He looked to see Brennan leaving. He chased after her.

"Don't follow me," she said, knowing he was there.

"Are you okay? Just answer me that," he responded.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This party. That Teddy and I dragged you here."

"You didn't drag me anywhere. I have free will," she scoffed.

"You're mad," he pointed out.

"Yes! I'm mad! I was unable to defend myself."

"The guy was like a thousand pounds. You can only do so much," Booth tried to point out.

"I'm signing up for self-defense," she said, continuing to walk. "This will never happen to me again."

"Good plan," Booth called after her. "So this is goodbye, then?!" He wasn't going to follow her because he knew she wanted to be alone.

"Yes, goodbye," she replied. "See you in the summer."

He watched her go, smiling. He was already planning his next postcard to her and what cartoon drawing he was going to put on it. Perhaps Popeye's ripped muscles would make her smile.

...

"So," Teddy said, looking at Cam. They were at the park on the swings. They had left the party a while ago, and Cam had led them here.

"So," she echoed. She was avoiding his gaze because she knew he wanted to talk about that damn New Year's kiss they just shared.

"I have to know, Cam, is there anything there? Any feelings at all?" Teddy asked. Cam blew air out of her lips.

"Teddy, you're really sweet, and I like you as a friend, but no, there are no romantic feelings."

"Are you sure? Cos your kiss felt pretty romantic to me," Teddy said.

"It just won't work," she said, finally looking at him. Teddy and her had had these moments off and on in the past two years since she and Booth had broken up, and every time she had convinced herself that she felt nothing for him. Looking at him now, she knew she had been lying, but it wouldn't work. She was in New York. He was staying here. She had to live her life big like she had planned. She didn't expect him to do the same. Plus, he was Booth's best friend. That just didn't feel right to her.

"I see," Teddy nodded. "You're a New Yorker now."

"No. Teddy, I just know this won't work. I'm sorry," she said, getting off the swing and turning to face him. He swallowed hard.

"Why not?" he asked. He had to know.

"I can't do long distance, and...and I'm seeing someone already," she lied. It was the easiest out for her. He bowed his head.

"All right," he said. "You're missing out, though." He laughed, trying to make it lighter.

"You'll find someone who you're meant to be with," she said earnestly. "It's just not me."

"Thanks for being honest," Teddy said. She could tell he was upset.

"I have to get home before my Mom kills me," Cam said. "We good?"

"We're good," Teddy nodded. He certainly didn't feel good.

 **February**

Brennan had survived Valentine's Day but just barely. Teddy had done well, though. He had started dating a girl named Claire, and Brennan had to admit that it was nice to see him smiling again after Cam had told him they would never be an item. Brennan regretted teasing him about her after he told her what had happened at the park on New Year's. It was a week after the stupid heart's day now, and she knew Booth's study week was coming up. She didn't think he was coming home, but a part of her hoped he would. She missed him. She also wanted to throw him down to show how well her self-defense lessons were paying off. She was going to start doing some sort of martial art next. She was working the night shift at the library, and it was coming up closing time. She shooed out the remaining couples who were hiding in the back corners making out. She picked up books that had been left on tables and put them back in their right places. Her mind was lost in thought, so she didn't hear anyone come inside. Booth couldn't help but grin as he saw her looking so serious as she studied the back of some book he had already deemed boring. He had been home for only an hour, and he was dying to see her. He cleared his throat.

"I'm closing up," Brennan said, looking up finally. "Oh, Booth!" She rushed over once she saw him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey," he grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came for a visit. Told you I would."

"You didn't exactly say when."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm visiting. Right now," he said, sitting on the edge of the table.

"How are you paying for college now since you lost your scholarship?" she asked, curious.

"Um, I'm teaching dance," he said, muttering a little.

"You're doing what?" Brennan asked, not having heard correctly.

"I am teaching ball room dance in order to pay for college," Booth said, wincing. She started to laugh, hysterically.

"Oh come on," he said, shoving her.

"I...it just...it's such a girl job," she teased. He shoved her again.

"I happen to be very good at it," he argued. "I can show you." He grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Brennan stopped laughing.

"I'm not a dancer," she started. She felt panicky. Being this close to Booth was not good. Not good at all.

"You will be in about ten minutes," he promised. He started moving her around the floor.

"You are good a this," she marveled. She mastered it fairly quickly, and they were whirling around and getting dizzy. Brennan stumbled from the dizziness, and Booth stopped her from falling. For a moment, they stared at each other, faces ever so close.

"Seeley!" Rebecca's voice called. Brennan shoved him back, and he looked a little hurt. He reached out, but she turned away, grabbing the other books she had to put back on the shelves.

"Over here," Booth said finally, reluctantly. Rebecca found him and frowned once she saw Brennan.

"We're closed," Brennan said harshly. "You both need to leave."

"Not a problem," Rebecca snapped. She grabbed Booth's arm. "Come on, Seeley. I have dinner reservations for us."

Brennan didn't watch them leave. She was trying to calm her racing heart. What was happening to her? She gave in and looked to see Booth looking back at her as Rebecca led him out the door.

...

Booth could barely function on his date with Rebecca. He wasn't even really paying attention to what she was saying either. He cursed his brother for telling her where he was going. Maybe if she hadn't interrupted...

"Hey, Seeley!" she said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you in there?"

"Hm? Yea. Sorry," he apologized. "You were saying?"

"I'm saying that we haven't been alone for a while now," she pouted. He gave her a look back. "Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

"Of course I do," he answered. He worked hard to push all thoughts of Brennan out of his head. She was never going to like him that way anyway, who was he kidding? She made it clear every single time he dropped hints whether she realized she was or not.

"My place?" Rebecca asked. Booth chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment. Maybe it was mean to stay with someone for the sake of being with someone, but Rebecca did sort of make him happy. She had good qualities about her, and they had been dating for just over a year now. If he broke up with her, Brennan would still never date him, and he might have lost out on something great. You just didn't know about these things.

"Sure," he agreed. She stood then, taking his hand in hers. As they walked out he couldn't help but think about what her greatest flaw was. She wasn't Brennan.

* * *

 **I did not forget this story. It got put on the back burner since not a lot of interest seems to be into it. Anyway, still so much planned for this story, so I hope you hang in there and keep reading!**

 **P.S. The score for Before I Fall by Adam Taylor was inspiration behind this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was very happy and surprised to see so much feedback on the last chapter! Thank you! It helps me stay motivated :D**

* * *

 **June 1993**

"You're abandoning me now," Brennan said to Teddy as she helped him with his cap and gown. He was the next to leave high school, leaving her there all alone.

"Sorry," he apologized sadly.

"What are your plans?" she asked.

"I don't really have any. Dad wants me to take over the business, so I guess that's what I'm gonna do," Teddy sighed.

"You don't seem happy with that decision," Brennan noted.

"Hey, honey," Claire said, coming over just then. She was already dressed.

"Hey," Teddy said, kissing her.

"Thanks for attempting to help the clown look presentable," Claire said to Brennan, laughing. "I'll take it from here." She immediately started to work on his tie.

"Good luck up there," Brennan said to both of them, waving as she went to find her seat. She wasn't sure why she was watching the graduation ceremony this year aside from it being Teddy's. Her own would be next spring, and she was already getting an idea as to what she wanted to do.

"Did I miss it?" Booth asked, squeezing into the seat beside her. She stared at him.

"W-what are you doing here?" she questioned, stunned. She hadn't seen him since February, and he hadn't been sending her many postcards lately. She figured he had moved on and found other friends.

"I left college," he replied, bending the paper booklet he was holding.

"What?!"

"Yea, it's not for me."

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"Teddy's Dad offered me a job at his shop, so I'm gonna learn about mechanics," he replied.

"But...but...college," Brennan stuttered.

"You sound like Pops," Booth smirked. "No, that's behind me. Something will present itself and soon. I know it."

"Why are you here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I'm watching my man graduate," he answered. "Is that a crime?"

"No. I just...you knew I'd be here."

"Yea, so?"

"We haven't exactly talked lately."

"I know," he said, looking at her seriously now. "What's with that? Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. You stopped sending me postcards," she pointed out.

"I didn't realize they meant so much to you," Booth said, surprised. "I don't have a lot of money, so I stopped buying them."

"Oh. Of course," Brennan dismissed. Booth went to open his mouth when the announcements started. He closed it, knowing that now wasn't a good time for this conversation. They watched the graduation and cheered and clapped when Teddy got his diploma. Brennan excused herself not too long after, and she never came back.

...

Charlie watched as Brennan came inside. He knew from Hank that Booth was back and had gone to the graduation. He could tell from her face that she'd seen him.

"How was it?" he asked, not diving into it immediately.

"Good. Teddy looked so proud," Brennan smiled. Then her smile faltered.

"Booth?" Charlie asked.

"How did you know?"

"Hank told me." He took a sip of his water.

"Are you two trying to get us together or something?" she demanded. He choked.

"Now what would give you such an idea like that?" he asked, coughing.

"It's a feeling I have," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Are you?"

"No, no. We just wanted you to be friends, and you are, right?"

"I thought so, but now I'm not so sure," she sighed. She sat down across from him at the table.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. We just drifted this year, and maybe it was because he was away, but it just feels different."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlie said.

"That happens with friendships," Brennan shrugged.

"Not always. It does if you let it," he pointed out. He watched her chew on this before going into the living room to watch the news. He hoped she wouldn't always fight it, that she would see it one day as clearly as he and Hank saw it. Hell, he was pretty sure Booth saw it too, but she wasn't giving him the chance.

...

The summer passed like it always did, too quickly. Brennan spent most of it at work. She was advancing quickly at her job, and she was now part time at the information desk, which she loved to do. As the week before school approached, Brennan found herself feeling dread. On a different note, she was feeling very good about her martial arts training, so she had a plan of studying kinesiology in university when she graduated high school. It was a start at least. She'd figure out the rest as she went along. She was currently walking home from her job when she heard the familiar rumble coming up behind her. She knew who it was. She hadn't seen him much lately, and she didn't know how to get past the whole awkwardness that was now between them ever since he danced with her in the library. As expected, he slowed as he came up to her. She couldn't exactly ignore him, so she looked over at him.

"Need a lift?" Booth asked. Brennan hesitated. She knew he would just insist until she gave in, so why bother fight it?

"Sure," she nodded. He stopped so she could climb in. When they started moving, she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Haven't seen you lately," Booth noted.

"I've been busy."

"Me too. Teddy's busting my ass."

"The job is going well I take it?"

"Yea. For now. I keep thinking there is something out there more for me," he went on.

"Are you thinking of joining the army?" she asked. She knew his family history.

"A little."

She felt her blood run cold then. She couldn't imagine him going so far away and potentially dying.

"I see."

"Teddy and I are dreaming. It's what guys do," Booth told her, seeing her face. "I'm not saying for certain that I'm gonna do it."

"Hmm," was all she said in return.

Booth didn't say anymore until he pulled up to her home. She let herself out while he watched.

"I miss you," he admitted. She paused, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sure you only think you miss me more than you do," she said carefully.

"Come on, Temperance. Why can't you just take things as they are without twisting them?" he asked, exasperated.

"Have a good evening," she said, moving away from the car. Booth wasn't going to settle for that. He got out and chased her to the door. When he got to her, he grabbed her arms with his hands, spinning her to face him.

"Booth!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"You can't admit that you miss me too because that means you let someone in, and that goes against the very thing you swore not to do. I'm your _friend_ , Temperance. Or has that changed?" he asked.

"I don't know how to answer that right now," she confessed. She finally met his eyes, which were disturbingly close to hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the curtain twitch. Was her grandfather watching this?!

"What did I do wrong?" he asked quietly. "Did I offend you? Hurt you? What is it?"

"It's not always what you did," she replied, taking his hands off of her finally. She made to open the door.

"So what, is this it?" he asked. The sadness in his voice was hard to hear.

"What do you want me to say, Booth?"

"That we're friends. That this isn't over."

"Can you just give me some time to figure it out?" she asked. He looked as though he had been slapped.

"It's Rebecca, isn't it?"

"No..."

"It is! She's mean to you, and me being with her hurts you, doesn't it?"

"You can date whoever you want, Booth. I'm not in charge of your love life."

"If I broke up with her, would we be friends again?"

"That is a ridiculous question. Please, just give me some time," she said again, going inside. She shut the door before he could respond. Her grandfather didn't quite make it back to his chair in the living room in time.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked, angry.

"I heard loud voices. I was seeing if you needed help."

"I didn't need help."

"Clearly. You single handedly destroyed that relationship."

"I didn't..."

"You did, Tempe. I don't understand why," he finished.

"I don't either," she admitted before racing up to her room. She had been vague and distant. She just couldn't be around him right now, especially because of Rebecca. He was right, but he didn't know what Rebecca had said to her after catching them in the library together. She warned Brennan to stay away or else she'd never be able to show her face in school ever again. It was her senior year. She needed to feel confident and proud that she'd survived high school. She stayed away from Booth. It was hard to do of course, and he had no idea. It wasn't just hurting him. It was killing her.

 **January 1994**

"Tempe?" Charlie called. He held the phone in his hands. He already knew the answer, but he tried every year just the same.

"Yes?"

"Phone call for you."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"He's trying, Tempe. Give him a chance."

"No! He abandoned me. I will not just let him feel the satisfaction of making the obligatory birthday phone call," Brennan said angrily.

"She says thanks," Charlie said into the phone. "I know. Keep in touch." He hung up and looked at Brennan pointedly. She felt it all swelling up inside of her then, and she had to escape. It was very cold outside, and she didn't know where she was even going. She wound up near the outdoor ice rink as the snow started to fall again. Her tears wouldn't let her see very far, however. They were also trying to freeze to her face. It wasn't the best way to end her birthday, but she didn't care. She had done this to herself. She stopped hanging around Booth. She didn't talk to Teddy much, and she hadn't seen Cam since the summer. She had no friends at school, which she was fine with. She was focused on her grades and universities. She found the bench buried under snow and dug a seat out for herself. Once she was settled, she buried her face into her hands.

...

"Are you seriously doing this?" Rebecca asked, angry.

"I'm serious," Booth replied. They were faced off and glaring at each other.

"I am the best you'll ever have," she warned.

"So glad you think so much of yourself," Booth mocked.

"Don't call me. Ever," Rebecca snapped, shoving past him. The door slammed hard, rattling the windows.

"Wow," Cam said, staring from where she was standing. Teddy was there with Claire too. It was a small gathering, and Booth wanted Brennan to be there, but she wasn't talking to him currently. Then he found out why. Rebecca's little friend had let him in on that one.

"That was intense, man," Teddy commented.

"She so had it coming," Claire chimed in. She wasn't a real fan of Rebecca. Booth grabbed his coat suddenly and made for the door.

"Where you going?" Teddy called after him.

"To apologize," he said, shutting the door behind him. They all looked at one another.

"He wouldn't," Cam started.

"I don't think it's who we think it is," Teddy advised.

...

"She's not here, son," Charlie said when he saw Booth at the door.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Russ called as usual, and she took off."

"Oh," Booth said. It was her birthday today. Shit. How had he forgotten?!

"It's really starting to come down out here," Charlie noted, looking at all the snow.

"I'll find her," Booth promised.

"Don't let her go," Charlie advised.

"I won't," he promised.

...

Brennan stared out at the ice. She wasn't a big skater. She didn't really like it. Booth had played hockey in high school, and she knew he sometimes came out here with Teddy to play some one on one, whatever that meant. She missed Booth. She was fully admitting this to herself now.

"Mind if I join?" Booth's voice asked. She froze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling panicked. Where was Rebecca?

"Your grandpa is worried about you. I figured you'd be here."

"How?"

"Cos even though you like to say you hate the ice, it is alluring to you," he said with a small smirk.

"It isn't," she denied. He sat down beside her on top of all the snow. This put him a little higher than she was.

"Russ?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Happy Birthday," he added. He handed her a hot chocolate.

"Thanks," she nodded, taking it. It instantly warmed her hands.

"I know what she told you," Booth said suddenly. She looked at him then.

"What?"

"Back after our...incident in the library," Booth went on. "She told you to stay away from me or she'd make your life a living hell at school."

"She told you?!"

"No, but her best friend did. After some convincing, of course."

"I don't understand why you date someone so horrible..." Brennan started.

"I just dumped her," Booth said, cutting her off. Brennan stared at him.

"You did?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Cos she's mean and horrible, and nobody threatens my best friend," Booth said.

"I thought Teddy was your best friend?"

"He thinks he is," Booth joked. "No, that spot is reserved for you."

"I don't deserve it," she said, shaking her head. He put his arm around her at this point, making her shiver. She wasn't cold.

"Yes, you do. Just go with it, okay?"

"Okay."

"You wanna come over? The gang is there."

"It would end this night a lot better than where it was heading," Brennan admitted. He pulled her up then and took her hand in his.

"Then let's go end it on a better note," he smiled. She let him pull her along because she never could resist his pull. It had started over two and a half years earlier, and it was only getting stronger as time went on.

* * *

 **I know you're hoping for it, but there isn't going to be a pregnant teenage Brennan. Yes, Parker is going to come eventually because I am following what the canon said happened to these guys when they were younger. The only thing different is they're going through them together. You're just gonna have to read what happens and find out where I'm going with all this instead of guessing :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**June 1994**

Teddy was in awe of New York City. He had always wanted to come here, and it was now or never. He was meeting Cam at the airport whenever she finally got her scrawny butt there.

"Hey! Sorry," Cam called, hurrying over to him. "There was so much traffic."

"Sure, sure," he grinned. He gave her a quick hug before picking up his backpack and following her to the street. He put the bag into the trunk of the waiting cab and got into the back beside Cam.

"Was it a good flight?" she asked, smiling.

"Hang on," he interrupted, grabbing her chin. "Were those...fangs?!" Cam's eyes widened, and she shook her head vehemently.

"Open up," he ordered. She shook her head again.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked. Cam was screwed. She would have to open her mouth to answer him. She mumbled out her address, giving Teddy a clear view into her mouth.

"They are!" he hooted, releasing her. "What are you doing with those?"

"Nothing," Cam answered, removing them and tucking them into her purse. She cursed herself for not remembering to take them out.

"Oh come on. You can't take fangs out of your mouth and not tell me why they were there to begin with," Teddy laughed.

"I am not going to tell you because you will only make fun of me," Cam said defiantly.

"I would not," Teddy said, affronted.

"I will only tell you if you tell me the real reason you're here," she challenged. He shut his mouth quickly.

"Sorry. That's top secret."

"Then so are the fangs."

"Aw, but Cam!"

"No! A deal is a deal. It's not my fault you can't keep up your end."

"Argh. You're such a hardass," Teddy groaned. Cam smiled to herself. Yes. Yes, she was.

...

"You're not going to your own senior prom?" Booth asked Brennan, horrified.

"No. Why would I waste my time with that?" she countered.

"Because. It's fun."

"No, it's not."

"Sure it is. I had fun at prom," he said.

"You didn't go to your senior year one," she pointed out.

"No, but I went to a few before, and it wasn't too bad."

"I just don't want to, okay? Let it go," Brennan ordered.

"All right," Booth sighed. They were at the library as usual. Booth was finished work and was waiting for Brennan to get off work too so they could hang out. They were back to hanging out all the time since Rebecca was no longer in the picture. Her prom was that night, and despite his efforts to convince her to go, she wasn't budging.

"No loitering," the librarian said, sticking her head out of her office door and frowning at Booth.

"He's with me," Brennan explained.

"I don't encourage chatting while working," she said, her meaning clear. "Especially if he is preventing you from working."

"He's not," Brennan said, shoving some books into his hands. "See? He's helping."

"He's not an employee..."

"He's volunteering," Brennan cut her off.

"Yup," Booth agreed, struggling under the weight of the books.

"I'll allow it for today, but I don't want to see this happen every day," the librarian warned, going back into her office.

"She's tough," Booth said, grunting.

"I thought you were strong," Brennan said, taking some of the books back.

"I am when I'm prepared. You can't just toss books into my arms unexpectedly like that," he chastised.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," she smirked. He followed her around with the remaining books as she put them away. Once quitting time came, they were both ready to leave.

"Diner?"

"All right," Brennan agreed. She followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her and let her in before getting into his side.

"So, you've got university all planned out?" Booth asked as they drove.

"Yes. I was accepted. I'm going to Northwestern University."

"All the way in Illinois?! How come?" he asked.

"It's a very good school, and they have many programs that I am interested in."

"And you're studying kinechiwa?"

"Kinesiology," Brennan corrected, shaking her head.

"Right," Booth nodded.

"Don't pretend you know what that is," Brennan laughed.

"Then tell me!" he demanded, laughing back.

"It's the study of movement."

"That sounds incredibly boring."

"It's not!"

"Okay. Get back to me after you've studied it for a while and tell me I'm wrong," he said.

"I will," she agreed. They had arrived at the diner by now, and they went inside. Booth knew he had to have this conversation with her sooner than later, but he kept putting it off. It had been a complete epiphany with Teddy a couple of months ago, but he didn't want to bring it up for fear he upset her.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"No. What are you ordering?"

"My usual."

"Done," Booth said, signaling the waitress. He'd wait for a better time to tell her.

...

Teddy looked around Cam's small apartment in wonder.

"How are you not going crazy in here?" he asked.

"It's not easy," she answered.

"So, are you cooking for me?"

"No. I thought we'd go out."

"Perfect. There's one thing I gotta do first," Teddy said. "Before we go eat."

"Okay," Cam shrugged. "I'll go get changed."

"I have to do it alone," Teddy said. Cam paused halfway to her room, puzzled.

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry. It's that secret thing we talked about earlier."

"Right."

"I'll be back in a while," he said, digging his wallet out of his backpack and stuffing it into his back pocket. Cam was extremely curious as to where he was going, but she refrained from asking.

...

Booth had a very good idea while he was sitting with Brennan at the diner. He was getting excited by the minute just thinking about it.

"Are you sure you're all right? You look spacey," Brennan said.

"I'm fine. Hey, can you meet me somewhere later?"

"Um, why? We're together now," she said, growing suspicious.

"It's this place I gotta show you. I just have to do something quick at home first."

"I don't like surprises," she said quickly.

"It's not," he reassured her. It was, but she didn't need to know that.

"Okay fine."

"Great!" he said, getting up. He tossed some cash down onto the table, and they left. He hoped he could catch Charlie without Brennan seeing him.

...

There were so many. Teddy stared in awe at all the rings. He wasn't a rich man, but he did want to get her something memorable. He loved Claire with all his heart, and he wanted to marry her. He knew he had to buy the ring elsewhere, though, because the risk was high for her finding out. Her father was a jeweler after all.

"How about this one?" the lady said, holding out one on a tray that Teddy knew he had to have.

"It's perfect," he breathed.

"Does it need to be sized?"

"Well, here is her ring size," he said, showing her the piece of paper. It had been a tricky conversation, but he had pulled it off. He'd asked another buddy to ask Claire to try on a ring for his girlfriend to see if it would fit her. It had been a perfect fit, so Teddy had his numbers.

"You're in luck. That is exactly this size," the lady smiled.

"Perfect. What's the damage?"

When she told him, he gulped a little, but he kept his composure. It wasn't going to break him, and he was doing well with money anyhow. Once it was wrapped up in its box and he had it in his pocket, he felt very excited. He met Cam at the restaurant she'd picked, and she could tell he was up to something right away when he joined her at the table.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" he said, feigning innocence.

"Teddy Parker, I can read you like a book," Cam said, leaning forward. "What did you do?"

"You first," he said coyly.

"Oh my God," Cam groaned, banging her head with her fist. "Has it really come to this?"

"Yes! You tell me about the fangs, and I'll tell you what I just did."

"Argh! Fine. I'm in a film," she said.

"Excuse me, you're in a what now?" Teddy asked, not hearing correctly.

"I'm in a bloody film, okay? You go."

"No, no, no! What kind of film? Wait! Don't tell me," he said, holding up his hand. "You had fangs. Oh my God, is it a vampire movie?!"

"You're ruthless, you know that," Cam commented.

"You are!" he crowed. "Fill me in!"

"It's just a stupid, low budget film."

"What's it called?"

"I'd really rather not say."

"Oh come on," he egged her on. "It can't be that bad."

"Invasion of the Mother Suckers."

"Oh my...I was wrong," he snorted.

"Teddy!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, clearing his throat and getting serious again. "Why are you in it?"

"I need the money," Cam blurted out. Teddy stared in surprise.

"Cam," he started.

"No! I don't need your money. I'll be fine after this. I have one year of policing left to do, and then I can get a job. This was just a filler until I get there."

"Wow."

"You do not EVER tell anyone about this? Got it?"

"But..."

"I will hurt you in ways you've never heard of," Cam warned.

"Oh all right. I won't say anything," Teddy sighed. He was disappointed. Booth would have had such a good laugh about this.

"Your turn," Cam said, gesturing. Teddy pulled out the ring box and set it down on the table. She gasped and then looked scared.

"Teddy," she said. "T-Teddy, we...we aren't..."

"It's not for you," Teddy said, "but good to know where your head is at."

"Oh. I just...I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry," Cam said awkwardly.

"It's for Claire. I love her so much. I want to spend forever with her."

"But...you guys haven't been dating for long."

"It's a little over a year. I don't want to wait."

"What's the urgency?" Cam asked, narrowing her eyes. "I know you. You're a logical thinker and take your sweet ass planning things out. Why are you suddenly in a rush to be engaged?"

"Because I love her..."

"Bull. Tell me the truth, Teddy. Why here? Why now?"

"I enlisted," Teddy blurted out. Cam sat back in her chair, shocked.

"You...what?"

"We did it together, Booth and I."

"Booth?!"

"Yea. It was a great idea, and we want to do it. Serve our country," Teddy finished.

"Wow. I just...wow. Wait, if Booth did too, does Temperance know?"

"Not yet. I think he's gonna tell her soon."

"Teddy, are you sure?"

"Yes. This is what we want to do."

"I'll miss you," Cam said, tearing up.

"Oh come on now. We'll be back to raise hell again. It's just a few tours."

"You make it sound so simple, Teddy."

"Because it is. Now, are we gonna order or what?"

"I...I suppose so," Cam agreed. Teddy flipped open the menu while she continued to stare at him. He was going to marry someone else and be at war. She had no idea what to do with this information let alone how to feel about it.

...

While Brennan was upstairs, Booth signaled to Charlie. He explained his plan, and Charlie was on board. When she was in the washroom, Charlie slipped into her room and grabbed the dress she had planned to wear that night for prom before deciding not to go. He didn't know why. She wouldn't tell him.

"Hurry," he hissed, shoving it into Booth's hands. He whisked it out to his car and put it carefully into the trunk.

"This is where we're gonna be," Booth said, handing Charlie a piece of paper with directions on it. Charlie tucked it away.

"I'll get her there," he promised.

"Thanks," Booth said. He hurried away before Brennan still saw him there.

...

Brennan approached the gym with a skeptical feeling in her stomach. Why was she meeting him here? She wandered inside, finding it empty. She saw lights down by the where the dance studio was.

"Booth?" she called.

"Hurry up," Booth hissed to Jared as they strung up the last piece.

"I am hurrying," Jared hissed back. "You should have given us more time!"

"It was spur of the moment," Booth said back.

"You were spur of the moment," Jared jabbed at him.

"Oh grow up," Booth growled. "Finish it!"

"Done," Jared said, stepping off the ladder.

"Great. Thanks. Now scram."

"Oh, I can't watch?"

"No!"

"Fine," Jared grumbled, loping away.

"Booth?" Brennan said again, coming into the room. He snapped on all the lights, making her startle.

"What is this?" she asked, confused. He was in a tux. Why was he in a tux?

"Your personal prom," he answered. She started to laugh.

"I am way underdressed for this," she said, gesturing at her jeans and t-shirt.

"Way ahead of you," he told her, showing her the dress.

"How did you get that?" she demanded.

"My secret. Go on and change."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Obviously you wanted to go. You have a dress. Rumor had it you changed your mind."

"I see."

"Come on! DJ starts soon."

"What?"

"Just go."

"All right," she agreed, taking the dress from him. He went over to the music player and got it set up. When she came back, his breath was completely taken away. The dress was very form fitting and showed off parts of her she didn't normally show off. It was also strapless to top it off.

"Wow," he said.

"This was a bad idea," she said, turning around. He caught her hand and pulled her back.

"It's not," he argued. "We're gonna have fun."

"How?"

"Like this," he said, clicking on the player. "Hot Blooded" started to play, and she couldn't help but laugh as he started to dance all funky like. She started shouting out the lyrics with him, and he got her dancing. They did this for hours until their feet hurt and their voices were hoarse. Brennan was leaning on him as they walked to the car.

"That was really nice," she said.

"See? Told you," he smirked.

"Okay fine. It was a great prom. Thank you, Booth."

"My pleasure."

When he dropped her back home, she paused a moment before getting out.

"What?" he asked.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," she said, getting out. Booth felt his face flushing from her lips.

"Bye," he managed to say. As he drove home, he couldn't stop thinking about it. That and how he still didn't tell her that he had enlisted with the Army Rangers.

...

Teddy could tell Cam was upset when she dropped him at the airport two days later.

"You've been avoiding talking about it ever since I told you," Teddy said when he was waiting for his flight. "Just lay it on me."

"I just...I feel like it's a mistake," Cam said.

"It's not a mistake! Do you feel that being a police officer is a mistake?"

"No, of course not."

"Then this isn't a mistake. Cam, we'll be all right. We've always had each other's backs. This is just something we gotta do. We'll come home, and you'll wish we were back over there," he smiled.

"Stop, Teddy. This isn't funny," Cam said seriously.

"I know it's not, but I have to make it funny or else the seriousness of it will crush me," Teddy said.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I never met my father, okay?" Teddy said loudly, making a few people turn to stare. Cam was surprised.

"You...you have a father," she said, confused.

"He's my step father. My real father died at war," Teddy said. "He never even knew Mom was pregnant."

"Oh, Teddy..."

"No, don't. Don't do that."

"You feel that if you go over there, you can somehow seek revenge on the people who killed your father," Cam said, getting it.

"No. I want to go over there to help finish what my Dad started. I want him...I want him to be proud of me," Teddy said, his voice breaking.

"Your Dad is proud of you. I know it," Cam reassured him. Teddy's flight was called then, and he had to go.

"Thank you for everything," Teddy said.

"I'll really miss you," Cam told him.

"I'll miss you too," he said, flashing her his famous grin. He slung his back pack over his arm and headed to the terminal. Cam held a hand to her mouth as she waved goodbye to him.

 **A Week Later**

"You didn't tell her?" Teddy asked, stunned. They were at Brennan's graduation, and Booth had confessed she still didn't know.

"I will after this," Booth promised. "I didn't want to ruin this day for her."

"Dude, you're nuts. She'll be mad you waited this long."

"No, she won't."

"Yes, she will."

"How did Claire take it?"

"Not great, but she supports me."

"Brennan, Temperance," the announcer said. Booth cheered as she walked to get her diploma. She waved at him. When he sat down, Teddy started again.

"If you don't tell her by tonight, I will," he warned.

"I'll tell her! Relax!"

"You better. We ship out for training in two days."

"Don't remind me."

Booth was very worried about what her reaction was going to be. He didn't want her to hate him.

...

"My little girl growing up so big," Charlie said. Needless to say, he was a little tipsy. He was hosting the after party at his place, and Hank was trying to help. It wasn't a big affair, but it was still noisy.

"I've been grown up for a while, Grandpa."

"Don't ruin this moment," Charlie warned.

"Hey, can I steal her away for a minute?" Booth asked.

"You can," Brennan agreed, moving away from her grandfather. She followed him to the front porch. "What's up?"

"Look, there's something I gotta tell you," Booth said.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Teddy and I...we enlisted in the army," Booth told her. He waited for her response.

"You did?" she asked. "When?"

"A couple of months ago. We're going for training in two days."

"What?! You waited this long to tell me?!"

"You are mad," he noted.

"Of course I am! You didn't think I'd need time to prep for this?!" she asked, angry.

"It's just training. We probably won't go anywhere for a while."

"You infuriate me," she said, storming back inside.

"Aw man. Temperance!" he shouted after her. She ignored him, heading for her bedroom. Hank saw Booth immediately.

"You shouldn't have waited," Hank tsked.

"Yea, I get that," Booth said. He sank down on the couch, mad at himself. Why hadn't he listened to Teddy and told her sooner?

* * *

 **I am on a roll with this story; that's why it's being updated so much right now. Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Temperance," Booth's voice said through the door. "Can you let me explain?"

"Why? What is there to explain?" she asked. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the door, preventing anyone from coming in. She heard him sit down so that they were back to back with the door between them.

"Teddy needed to do this, and he asked if I wanted to come. I said yes."

"Why?"

"Ahhh, I don't really know why," Booth admitted. "I just...I wanna be there for him, you know? I also like the idea of serving this country."

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it was so hard. I didn't want you to think that I was leaving you."

"Well, you are."

"Yes, but not permanently."

"How do you know? You're going to war, Booth. You could die."

"Well, don't jinx it," he said, attempting to make her laugh. It fell flat. "Look, I know it sounds crazy and seems dumb, but I want to do this. It's like how you're so passionate about books and reading. I'm passionate about fighting for America."

"Books and guns are two different things, Booth," Brennan said.

"Are they? Cos both words and guns can hurt people," Booth pointed out.

"Just...stop. I'm upset that you felt you couldn't tell me. I thought we were closer than that?"

"We are! Can you let me in? I think our grandfathers are eavesdropping."

"Fine," Brennan said, opening the door.

"Thanks," Booth said, coming in. He jumped back suddenly. "What the damn hell?!"

"What?" Brennan asked.

"What is that?!" Booth questioned, pointing. Brennan looked at what he was pointing at.

"That's Slither."

"You named it?!"

"Of course."

"When the hell did you get a pet snake?!"

"Almost a year ago," Brennan frowned. "Oh, I guess we weren't really talking then."

"Clearly not," Booth said, avoiding looking at it.

"Are you frightened?"

"No," he lied. He looked at it then in the glass cage. Little snakes he could handle. Medium snakes he could handle. Snakes like that...no way. Brennan started to laugh.

"You are!"

"Am not."

"You wanna touch him?"

"Absolutely not."

"He's quite dry actually. The misconception is that they're slimy," Brennan said matter of factly.

"Can you make it not look at me?" Booth asked.

"I can't control where he looks, sorry."

"Okay," Booth said, turning his back on it and Brennan. "I'll just have to talk to you like this then."

"I have to say, this is very amusing. It's making me forget a little bit that I'm angry with you," she said.

"Great. Anyway, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I was a coward for waiting this long, and I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, Booth. It's hard for me to think about you going over there," she admitted.

"It's hard for me to think about being away from you," he said softly.

"I'm going away to university anyway. We would be apart then too."

"You know what I mean," he said.

"I know. So, after your training, what happens then?"

"We wait to be sent over," he answered. "It could be months. It could be days. It's unpredictable."

"I see."

Booth turned around then to face her, shuddering slightly at the sight of the snake. She had tears in her eyes.

"And now I've made you cry," he said.

"No," she denied, wiping at her eyes quickly.

"Let's go enjoy the rest of your celebration, okay? I'm only away at training. We will cross the bridge of me leaving when it happens."

"Okay," she nodded. He placed his hand at the small of her back to lead her out of the room. He didn't want to admit it to her, but he was having second thoughts about the whole thing.

 **October 1994**

Brennan was on her way home for study week from university. She had thoroughly enjoyed the first month and a half there, but she was also looking forward to coming home for a week. She hadn't seen Booth since he'd left for training in late June. He would call every so often, but he didn't have much free time otherwise. She grabbed her carry on from the table after it was scanned and pushed her way to the front of the building. Her grandfather was nowhere in sight. Puzzled, she stopped walking, scanning the crowd. Had he forgotten? Then, she saw her name on a sign being held by Booth himself, and he was wearing a captain's hat crooked on his head. He hadn't seen her yet. She started to laugh, shaking her head. She should have known he would insist on being the one to pick her up. She walked over to him, calling his name.

"Hey!" he said, finally seeing her. Brennan had never felt more at home than she did right there wrapped up in his arms.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great," he answered, releasing her finally. "And you? How's kinechiwa?"

"Booth..."

"I bet it's booooring," he drawled, his grin creeping on his face.

"It's very fascinating," Brennan said. "I learned how to disarm someone by this." She quickly grabbed Booth's arm and made a motion that caused him to drop the sign. He even whimpered a little.

"Mercy, mercy!" he cried, patting her arm. She let go, smiling.

"What did you learn at training?" she asked.

"How to make a shot from a kilometer away," Booth replied.

"I see."

"Yea. I'm not going to demonstrate on you, though."

"I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely! Here," Booth said, taking her bag from her. He took her hand with his other one, and she couldn't help but feel warm inside. They chatted all the way to the car and to her house.

"You're not staying?" she asked when he didn't come inside.

"I gotta help Pops with some things," he said. "I'll see you for dinner, though."

"Okay."

"Say hi to Charlie for me."

"I will."

"Tempe!" Charlie cried, coming to greet her when she let herself in. He hugged her tightly. "How's my favorite granddaughter?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"You look great."

"I feel great."

"Good. So, Hank's invited us for dinner. I hope you're okay with that."

"That's fine. I look forward to seeing him too," Brennan smiled.

"Jared won't be there. He's with his girlfriend. Yea, he got one finally," Charlie chuckled.

"Good for him."

"Yea. She's keeping him in line, which really helps Hank out."

"This is his senior year, right?"

"Yea. He's pretty pumped. He's already talking about joining the Navy."

"Wow."

"I think Booth inspired him. That or perhaps he can't think of anything else he wants to do," Charlie finished.

"I'm just going to go freshen up," Brennan said, gesturing.

"Okay," Charlie nodded. She went up to her room, feeling as though it had been forever since she'd last been there. Slither was still there. The university had a policy about pets. Charlie hadn't been too happy about it, but he was still feeding him at least. She sighed happily. The evening was going to be a good one. She just knew it.

...

It had been a great night, but then a phone call made it all go sour.

"It's for you," Hank said to Booth, handing him the phone. He took it and went outside to talk. Brennan felt nervous suddenly. She knew he could be called out at any point in time. Hank saw her watching him through the window.

"How's school going?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"It's going well, thank you. I'm learning so much."

"Good! Glad to hear it," Hank smiled. Booth came inside then, looking a bit ashen.

"What's wrong, son?" Charlie asked, noticing.

"I...I have to go to Somalia," he answered.

"When?" Hank asked. Brennan noticed he was crumpling his napkin extra hard.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Brennan cried.

"I know. I know you just got here," Booth said. "But...I have to go."

"We know, son," Charlie nodded.

"I only get one night with you?" she asked. She was feeling very disappointed and hurt.

"Hey, you know what? I'm gonna head home. Seeley, can you bring her home later?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"Great. Us old folks will get out of your hair," Charlie grinned. He grabbed his hat and coat while Hank busied himself with cleaning the dinner mess. Booth was still standing there in shock.

"You're leaving," Brennan said, trying to comprehend it.

"Hey, Shrimp, why don't you get her to help you pack?" Hank prompted, giving Booth a look.

"Uh, yea. Come on," Booth said, leading her upstairs to his room. Brennan didn't want Booth to go.

"You'll be safe?" she asked once he started packing.

"Of course," he replied. "I'm fast."

"I still can't believe you're leaving," she said, running her hand through her hair. Booth couldn't help but stare at her. She was so damn beautiful. An idea was beginning to form in his mind, and he didn't know if it would help or hinder things, but he wanted to at least try.

"I have to tell you something," he said finally. He moved to the door and closed it before going back to her. She was standing in the middle of his room.

"What is it?"

"I...I really feel things for you that are more than friendship," he started. He licked his lips nervously. That was a terrible start. She was already looking skeptical.

"I know," she admitted.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because. I didn't want to lose you as a friend if I was wrong."

"Well, here I am, telling you," he said.

"I don't know what to say," she confessed. It was all so confusing. He was leaving. He could die. She'd lose him. It would really, really hurt if she was closer to him than friends and lost him. He moved so that he was right in front of her, staring into her eyes.

"Don't be scared," he murmured.

"But I am," she whispered.

"I will never hurt you," he told her. She didn't know how to respond. It wasn't him hurting her that she was afraid of.

It happened so fast. One moment Booth was looking at her and the next, he was kissing her. It was so powerful and intense. It was full of need and questions. It consumed her. She felt hot all over among other things. He was pressed against her now, cupping her face with both his hands and continuing to amaze her with his ability to kiss. No wonder all the girls wanted to date him.

"Seeley!" Hank called, making Booth jump back from her. He didn't let go of her, though. He was breathing heavily as his grandfather knocked on the door.

"Yea?" Booth asked. His voice was strangled sounding. Brennan remained silent.

"When you're finished, I want to give you something," Hank said through the door.

"Okay," Booth agreed, never breaking eye contact with her. They listened to his footsteps walking away.

"I should go," Brennan whispered.

"Don't," he said.

"You don't mean this. You're leaving for war, and you're not thinking rationally," she tried.

"I've never thought so clearly in my life," he responded.

"I can't," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because. If I lose you over there..."

"You can't keep living life and missing out on things because you're afraid to get hurt," Booth said fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I can't..." she said again, pulling away and exiting his room.

"Leaving already?" Hank asked as she passed him in the living room.

"Yes. I...um, have to feed my snake," she lied. She hurried out the door. Booth came down shortly after.

"What happened, Shrimp?" Hank asked.

"She's afraid of me," Booth answered quietly.

"Ah. Well, in time perhaps she will come to realize she needs you more than she realizes," Hank offered. Booth couldn't look at him. He was so hurt by her rejection. He had been so certain...

"I need to give you this," Hank said, breaking into his thoughts. Booth looked down at the skinny box in his hands.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"It's St. Christopher," Hank answered, opening it and taking the necklace out. "He kept me safe and your Daddy safe. Now he's gonna keep you safe."

"Thanks, Pops," Booth said, feeling emotional suddenly. It was all too much. He put it on and felt it cold under his shirt. He wanted to chase after Brennan, but he knew better. He'd only end up pushing her away farther.

...

"Really? You think so?" Charlie asked as Brennan came through the door. He was talking to Hank, who was filling him in on the fact Seeley had more than likely kissed Brennan.

"Fantastic!" Charlie crowed, getting excited. Then he saw Brennan's face. "Gotta go."

She went to go upstairs, but he intercepted.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. It's all over your face. What happened?"

"Booth wants more than friends, and I can't do it," she told him all in a rush.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because! If he dies over there..."

"What if he doesn't?"

"What if he does?" she challenged.

"Tempe, you gotta stop fearing abandonment. Not everyone is your parents," Charlie said.

"Don't bring them into this," she snapped. She whirled around to go up the stairs.

"You gotta take the risk!" he called after her. She slammed her door in response. He sighed and picked up the phone again.

"Hey, Hank. We've got some work to do..."

...

Take the risk.

It always came back to that, and Brennan wasn't sure why. What was the risk exactly? She confesses she loves Booth and he dies? If she didn't and he still died, wouldn't she feel worse that he never knew? She tossed and turned in her bed.

 _You gotta take the risk._

She sat up suddenly. Perhaps her grandfather had a point. She was always too careful, never let anyone in close except for Booth. Why was that? How did he make it in when no one else could? She pondered this.

 _Risk._

It all came down to that one word. She slipped out of bed and opened her window. It wasn't too far of a jump, and she'd done it before. It was a warm fall night at least. Once she landed on the ground and adjusted herself appropriately, she headed through the bush on the trail that connected her place to Booth's. His bedroom was facing the back, and she stood under it for a bit before finally throwing the rock at his window. She saw his lamp turn on and his shape appear at the window, which he opened and leaned out of. She shivered, seeing that he was only wearing pajama bottoms.

"Temperance?" he said, seeing her finally.

"Hi," she said.

"Stay there," he told her.

"You're taking the stairs? Come on, I climbed out my window," she egged him on. She saw him grin.

"All right then," he chuckled. He swung himself out and made his way down the roof to the tree beside the house. Moments later, he was on the ground and standing in front of her. She suddenly felt very exposed her her tank top and pajama pants. She remembered she wasn't wearing a bra either. What had she been thinking?! She crossed her arms over her chest, feigning she was cold.

"You came back," he said simply. It was a full moon outside that night, so she could clearly see him.

"I did," she nodded.

"I figured I wasn't going to see you again," Booth said. His voice had a tinge of hurt to it.

"I changed my mind," she said.

"What changed it?"

"My grandfather," she confessed. Booth laughed a little.

"You know, those two are conspiring together about us," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Pops on the phone with Charlie. He thinks he's being secretive, but I'm not stupid," Booth said.

"So, they want us to be together?" Brennan asked, confused.

"They have since the day you moved in," Booth explained. "Don't worry, I didn't see it til now either."

"Those sneaky little..." Brennan trailed off.

"Buggers. I know," Booth finished. "Does it matter, though? They obviously saw something before we did."

"What did you see?" Brennan asked, curious.

"A girl who puts on a very tough exterior to protect herself and wards off people but is really wanting someone to love her and never leave her," Booth said. Brennan swallowed hard.

"I see," she responded.

"Your turn," Booth said. "What did you see?"

"A boy desperate to make everyone his friend," she teased. Then she grew serious. "But I also saw a boy who had experienced a great hurt and loss himself, and he was using positivity as a way of coping."

"Smarter than she looks, folks," Booth said quietly.

"Is there any way I can change your mind about leaving?" Brennan asked. She held herself tightly, trying not to get too emotional.

"Unfortunately, no, but I still have tonight," he answered. He had his thumbs hooked into his pockets. Brennan nodded. This was why she was here. It was the risk she was willing to take. She just didn't know how to make the first move.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, seeing her having an internal struggle.

"I...I don't know what I'm doing," she answered honestly.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's walk." She accepted his hand and let him pull her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while.

"Years ago, Jared and I built a place back here to escape from Dad," Booth answered. "It's been a long time since I've been here, but it was a nice place." They emerged into a clearing in the woods where a structure stood in a smaller tree.

"Is it safe?" she asked, skeptical. He laughed.

"Are you doubting my abilities of carpentry?" he asked, eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"Yes," she answered. He laughed out loud then, giving her a small shove.

"I can assure you it's very sound," he promised. He pulled down the ladder that was wrapped around the branch. "Ladies first."

"Oh sure. Let me go up and test it out for you," she joked.

"I'd catch you," he said simply. She shivered again. Then she remembered their rock wall climbing incident and how he'd softened her fall by using himself as a landing pad. She climbed up and in without any issues, and he followed suit. She sat with her knees bent, facing the crooked window and looking at the moon shining through the trees.

"It's nice," she admitted.

"It was safe," Booth responded. He sat beside her, mimicking her pose.

"Are you scared?" she asked after a while. He turned to look at her. She noticed then there was something catching the moonlight and sparkling around his neck.

"I'm terrified," he confessed.

"Then why..."

"Because I can't let the fear control me. It's something I can do, and I'm gonna be good at it. I'll do my duty and come home."

"Then what?"

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"You'll find something."

"I'm sure I will," he nodded. She took his hand then and played with his fingers. Her heart was thumping in that slow, vicious way it did when she was getting ready to do something new, scary, or foreign.

"Booth," she started. "Um, I didn't just come here to say goodbye."

"I know."

She looked at him sharply. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"You do?" she asked.

"Nothing needs to happen," he said. "The last thing I ever want to do is something you're not ready for, like what happened earlier."

"It was unexpected, but...I...I found myself wanting to feel like that again," she said slowly. Booth didn't see that coming, so he was taken aback by these words. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. Brennan swallowed.

"Perhaps I was too presumptuous in thinking you would want to again too," she said, feeling embarrassed suddenly. She moved to get up, to get out of there when Booth grasped her face with his hands and kissed her soundly again. He pulled her down into his lap so that she was straddling him, and they kissed and kissed and kissed. His chain dug into her after a while.

"What is this?" she asked, breaking away and picking it up in her hands. Booth moved to kiss her neck while he answered.

"It's the St. Christopher medal. Pops gave it to me as protection," he mumbled into her skin.

"You think it will work?" she asked. He laughed a little.

"It brought my Dad and Pops home, so maybe it will," he said, stopping for a moment to rest his forehead against hers.

"I shouldn't keep you up so late. You have to leave early," she whispered.

"I don't care," he murmured back.

"You'll be tired."

"It'll be worth it."

"Booth, I've never...I haven't..."

"I know. We don't have to."

"I want to."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her intensely. "I don't want you to regret this or wish it had never happened later. There is absolutely no pressure here."

Brennan didn't answer with words. She simply kissed him again and pulled him down on top of her. This was what she wanted. It all happened in flashes. His hands across her skin, lighting up places she had no idea could feel so good. His mouth on hers. His muscles under her fingers. The feel of her heart racing and his pounding just as hard against her chest. It felt like forever but then not long enough by the time it was all over. They fell asleep tangled up together, and it was when the sun was coming up that woke Brennan.

"Booth," she urged, shaking him. "Wake up!"

"Urgh," he groaned.

"You're going to be late!"

He sat up quickly then, looking at the sky.

"Damn it," he said. He scrambled to his feet, pulling Brennan with him. Once they were down, he pulled her into a very tight embrace.

"Be safe," she said, trying not to cry.

"Don't forget me," he responded. He grasped her cheek with his hand, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

"I won't."

"You're okay?"

"Booth, I'm more than okay," she answered, clutching him to her. "It was...it was very good."

"I was going for amazing," Booth said, making a face. She slugged him, making him laugh.

"I didn't want it to go to your head," she pointed out.

"Ah, I see. Well, it hasn't," he promised. He kissed her again passionately.

"SEELEY!" Hank's voice was shouting.

"You better go," Brennan said, pushing him away.

"Meet me at the bus station," he urged.

"But...I thought this was goodbye," she said, confused.

"Just be there!" he called over his shoulder, rushing back to his house. Brennan picked her way back home carefully. She climbed back up into her room and barely got settled into her bed when Charlie knocked on her door and stuck his head in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" she countered.

"To say goodbye to Booth? I'm going. You should too."

"Okay," she agreed. She got up, acting like she'd been in bed all along.

"Nice hair," Charlie said, eyes twinkling. She froze, but he was gone before she could comment.

...

Seeing Booth in his army getup made it all too real. Brennan had to bite back her crying. Jared hugged him first, making an awkward joke but all the while trying to keep it together. She knew he was sad to see his brother leave. Hank was next. He held onto Booth for a while talking into his ear before letting him go. Brennan noticed his eyes were wet. Charlie went next.

"Come back, eh?" he said, clapping Booth's back hard. "You gotta." He gave a meaningful look towards Brennan. Then, it was her turn. She went over to him, unsure of what to do or say. She didn't want to give away what had happened the night before.

"Study hard. Write me every day, and don't hurt anybody with that kinechiwa stuff okay?" Booth said, sweeping her up into a hug. He discreetly kissed the side of her head.

"Please come back," she whispered.

"I intend to," he whispered back.

"Hey!" Teddy called, joining them. "No hugs for me?" Brennan grinned and went to hug him as well.

"You boys look after each other," Hank said solemnly. "Like me and Charlie Boy here. It's what brought us home from Korea."

"He will never leave my sight," Booth promised.

"That's a breach of personal boundaries, you know," Teddy said to him. Booth just elbowed him and grinned.

"Claire said goodbye?" Brennan asked him.

"Very tearfully, yes. She still doesn't understand why I'm going, but it's just something I can't explain. She'll be busy planning our wedding anyway."

Brennan had heard through the grape vine that Teddy had proposed to Claire. She was happy for him.

The bus blasted it's horn then, letting everyone know to get on board. Brennan hugged Booth one more time, feeling him caress her skin under her shirt that was hidden from view. She stumbled back when he pulled away and disappeared into the bus, his last touch burned into her skin. Charlie put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She waved back to Booth as he waved from his window seat. Teddy shoved his face in the way to get one last look too, making Brennan laugh through her tears. Then, they were gone.

"You all right?" Teddy asked Booth.

"Yea," Booth lied. He looked out the window, realizing that he never got to tell Brennan that he loved her.

* * *

 **Please be kind. I've had a lot of mean PMs about my other stories lately (basically implying why do I even bother writing), and I'm feeling really bad about my writing and almost pulled the plug on everything (I wouldn't do that to you guys). I know I can't please everyone, and nobody likes angst etc., but I do put a lot of effort into my stories, and what I try to remember is that I enjoy the story, and that's what's important. It's hard to remember, though, when you get ripped a new one and told you suck. Also, I know it wasn't 1994 when Somalia Civil War was, but because I made Booth only 2 years older than Brennan, it changed the year he went. Please just go with it. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your kind words. I'll try to update, but I have company for the week, so it might be longer wait times. Just a warning, there is some graphic content in this chapter, and near the end, you're gonna want some tissues handy...**

* * *

 **July 1996**

It was finally summer. Brennan was trying not to feel worried. Booth's last tour was longer than expected. She hadn't seen him since he left in October 1994. It seemed they always had another place to send him once he was finished a tour. She'd heard that he was excelling and was now a sniper. Hank always filled her in when he saw her. Booth did send letters as much as he could, but he couldn't say much in them. Brennan was returning from the post office now when she saw Hank and Charlie deep in conversation on the front porch.

"What's going on?" she asked. They both looked at her.

"Hey, darlin'," Hank said.

"What's wrong?" she pressed. It was all over his face.

"Booth...Booth is missing," Hank said, hesitating.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry."

"How can he be missing?" she asked, feeling her heart clench and the sweat bead on her forehead.

"This sometimes happens..."

"This is unacceptable," Brennan snapped.

"There's nothing we can do, love," Charlie said softly.

"What do you mean, nothing?" she asked, starting to cry.

"All we can do is wait," Charlie explained. "Come here." He held out his arms for her to fall into. He rocked her back and forth. He noticed Hank looking sick.

"If I know my boy, he'll show up sooner than later."

 **Weeks Later**

Brennan couldn't focus on the damn books. Every day that passed with no news about Booth felt like another dagger in her heart. Today was no exception. She was mindlessly shoving the books back on the shelves and wondering how people had the time to mix them all up every single bloody day when there was a commotion out in the main entryway. She went to see, and she gasped when she saw Teddy. He looked like hell.

"Temperance!" he shouted, seeing her. She ran to him.

"Sir, you need a hospital," the librarian said, wringing her hands and looking at the blood on Teddy's uniform. What she didn't know was it wasn't his blood.

"In a minute," Teddy snapped. "Temperance, you gotta come with me right now." Brennan didn't even ask for permission. She just ran behind Teddy. He took her to the hospital where Booth was lying on the bed.

"Oh my God," Brennan gasped, gripping Teddy's hand. Booth was covered in bruises. He had a very black eye, and there was a cut under his chin on his throat that looked as though it was from a knife. He also had bruising around his mouth. Brennan didn't want to know what was under the covers on his torso.

"We pulled him out of the Middle East. He was badly injured," Teddy explained.

"How badly?"

"Badly."

"Torture?"

"I can't disclose that," Teddy said, but he was nodding. Brennan felt very sick suddenly. She moved in closer beside Booth's bed. He was sleeping, and all she wanted to do was crawl in there with him and try to make it go away.

"Oh Booth," she whispered. He stirred then, groaning.

"Hey, buddy," Teddy said as he opened his eyes. "I brought you someone." Booth turned his head to see Brennan.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hi," she replied, taking hold of his fingers gently after seeing they were scabbed in places. He still winced.

"What's the verdict?" Booth asked Teddy.

"You're on leave for a bit. I am too. They want you to recover as best as you can before you go back."

"Go back?" Brennan asked, shocked. "But...he's badly injured."

"He will heal," Teddy shrugged.

"But..."

"It's all right. I want to go back," Booth said, interrupting her.

"But why? Look at you! You're incredibly hurt, and you want to go back?!"

"I gotta finish it," Booth said. Teddy was nodding.

"You are both crazy," Brennan told them.

"It's what we do," Teddy answered for Booth. "Hey, big guy. I gotta go see Claire. She's nuts with worry."

"A'ight."

"Take care," he said, patting Booth's bed frame as he passed. This left Brennan and Booth alone.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I don't want to talk about me right now," Brennan dismissed.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"The fact that you're half dead and want to go back."

"Aw, no. I don't feel like talking about that."

"Booth, you can't go back," she said, tearing up. "I was so worried..."

"It won't happen again," Booth said savagely, his eyes blazing. Brennan was taken aback by this anger.

"Booth..."

"It won't. Nobody is ever gonna get the jump on me again, you hear?" he said. His voice was hard and bitter. Brennan had never heard him talk like that before.

"Okay," she nodded, letting it go. His eyes softened again.

"I'm a little messed up on morphine right now," he said. "You wanna come back when I'm less foggy?"

"I will," she promised.

"Thanks," he said, his eyes already closing again. Brennan left the room. She barely made it down the hall before she burst out into heart wrenching sobs.

 **Days Later**

"There you are, Shrimp," Hank said, getting Booth settled in his bed. "All better." The boy was badly limping, and Hank knew that most of the torture was done to Booth's feet. He knew better than to ask, though.

"I will be in a few weeks," Booth said.

"Try a few months. Shrimp, you got hit bad."

"I still can't figure out what happened, how they got me."

"Everything happens in a blink of an eye over there," Hank said. "You can't beat yourself up."

"Knock, knock," a voice said, making Booth look at his door.

"Cam!" he said, surprised.

"Hey, you!" she cried, coming in. "I'm in town visiting my folks, and I heard you were in pretty rough shape."

"Came to gloat?"

"No, no. Came to see the scars," she laughed.

"There's too many to count," Booth told her.

"So, feels good to be home?"

"Yea, but I'm going back once this is healed up."

"I figured. Teddy too?"

"Yea. He's getting married, though, since we're off for a bit."

"Good for him," Cam nodded.

"You guys never figured it out," Booth said, gesturing.

"No. He's got Claire. They're perfect for each other," Cam said, shrugging. "I'm okay alone."

"Alone?"

"Well, I date."

"That's better."

"How did you know about me and Teddy anyway?" she asked, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

"He told me. There was a time we almost died over there together, and he confessed it. Said he loves Claire, though."

"You think I made a mistake, letting him get away?"

"Oh yea, but he's happy now. Maybe you were right to say you don't fit together."

"Maybe," Cam mused. "So how are things with you and Temperance? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"She's upset that I'm going back," Booth sighed.

"She has a point," Cam said, looking pointedly at Booth's visible wounds.

"I guess we're going to have to talk about it," he said.

"I guess so."

"Any advice?" he asked.

"Just be gentle," she suggested. She looked at her watch. "Oohh I gotta run. Mom needs help with dinner."

"How is she doing?"

"Good. I keep my fingers crossed every day that she stays in remission," Cam said. "It's a scare we don't need again."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed too," Booth promised.

"Thanks, Seeley," Cam said. "That means a lot."

...

"Hi," Brennan said, coming into his room an hour later. Booth was propped up in bed reading. He set his book down when she came in.

"Hey," he smiled.

"You look a little better."

"I feel better."

"Good."

Booth looked at her then. He felt like it was so long ago when they had slept together in his old tree fort out back. Had it only been two years?

"Are you really going back?" she blurted out. She twisted her fingers together. A shadow crossed his face then.

"Yes, I am going back. Why is that so hard to understand?" he asked, getting angry.

"I just...I think you shouldn't."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not. It's a suggestion..."

"Temperance, I'm going back to finish this, understand? They hurt me!"

"Talk to me then. Tell me what happened. Let me help you," Brennan begged, moving to sit beside him. He had a glower in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing. Where had her happy go lucky Booth gone?

"I'm not going to tell you," he said.

"Why not?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"It will help you feel better..."

"Will it? Will it really?"

"Yes!"

"You want to hear how I was tied down for hours on end, choked, burned, cut, and waterboarded? You want to hear how they broke six of my ribs one by one, how I was their personal punching bag? You want to hear how they stabbed the bottoms of my feet to make me talk? How they tried to slit my throat? Huh? Is that what you want to hear?!" he exploded. Brennan felt the bile rise in her throat. She moved to hold him, but he was on a roll now.

"They took away my dignity, they treated me like scum, and they were most certainly going to kill me if Teddy hadn't shown up. I am going back! I AM GOING BACK!" he screamed, throwing his book across the room hard. He was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Booth..." she started, reaching for him. He shoved her off. She got up off his bed and backed away, unsure of what to do and a bit frightened of him now.

"Shrimp," Hank said, coming into the room after hearing the noise and yelling.

"Pops," Booth whimpered. Then he broke down completely. Brennan watched as Hank crossed the room in one step, sat on the bed, and scooped his grandson into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"It's all right," Hank soothed as Booth cried. "It's all right, Shrimp. It's over. I've got you. You're safe."

"I...I have to..." Brennan started, but they weren't listening to her. She fled. Seeing Booth like that shook her to the core. When she got home, she avoided Charlie and went up to her room and started to cry herself. She couldn't imagine how Booth must be feeling right now. She felt like she had let him down completely. It made her re-evaluate their relationship.

...

She went back after dinner because Hank asked her to. Booth was calmer now, but he still looked as though he could burst into tears at any moment.

"I'm sorry," he said as soon as she entered his room. "I shouldn't have told you all those things and then shouted at you like that."

"It's okay," she replied. She stood there, not wanting to move any closer.

"I think...I think we need to talk," Booth started.

"I agree," she nodded.

"I'm going back, and I don't want to tie you down any longer. If this is too much for you..."

"It's not just that, Booth," Brennan cut him off. "You're a different person than you were two years ago."

"I have a reason," he gestured.

"I know. Maybe now just isn't the time for us to be together," Brennan said carefully. "I have to finish school, and you're going to be back over there. Perhaps when you're finished and I'm finished, we can try again."

"I think that might be best," Booth said, looking at his hands. It's not what he wanted, but he didn't want to drag her through this anymore.

"I'm still your best friend," Brennan urged. "That doesn't change. It's just the...other stuff."

"Right."

"Okay," she nodded. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just need to sleep for a while."

"Okay," Brennan said again. She stood to go, wondering if she'd made the right decision. He didn't stop her or try to change her mind. She didn't know what to make of that.

Booth watched her leave and felt his heart shattering. He knew the risk of leaving her once he finally got her, and it came true. They hadn't shut the door forever, but it was still unbearable to think that they were just going to be friends again only. He inhaled and exhaled hard. It was for the best. They would only get hurt if they kept trying to make it work.

 **January 1997**

The year had started off okay. Brennan was going back to university after the winter break. Booth was still healing. Teddy was getting ready for his wedding.

"You'll be there, right?" he asked Brennan as she finished packing. He had swung by to give her the invite.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," she promised.

"I'm getting married in three months," Teddy said, laughing. "Can you imagine? Me! Married!"

"It will be bizarre. I hope Claire knows what she's getting into," Brennan teased.

"She's fully aware," Teddy reassured her. "Okay, I'm off to see Booth. You coming?"

"I have to go. I already said goodbye to him yesterday," she answered.

"All right. Suit yourself," Teddy said, leaving. Brennan felt a little bad. Since their conversation, things had been a little strained between them. That and he was dealing with the trauma of his torture and closing off from everyone. She was genuinely worried about him. Maybe this wedding would help him feel better.

...

Booth was wallowing in misery. He knew he needed to deal with his trauma. He was incredibly angry about it. Jared was staying out of his way since Booth was trying to talk him out of joining the Navy. What he didn't realize was that it had already happened. Then there was Brennan. They were back to that friend zone with the distance package added to it. She was on her way back to university, and Booth couldn't believe they had just given up so easily. Then again, maybe it was for the best. His being away was too hard on her, so why make it worse? He sighed. He was going back to war to settle a score, and by God he was going to.

 **April 1997**

"Look at that," Charlie said as Claire walked down the aisle. "So beautiful."

"I agree," Brennan nodded. She looked at the end where Teddy was bouncing with glee. Booth was beside him looking handsome as always. Brennan felt a twinge of sadness that it wasn't her up there too so they could sit together at the dinner and make fun of Teddy's dance moves.

"Settle down," Booth ordered Teddy. "You're like a damn puppy."

"I can't help it," Teddy said.

"Shush," the minister warned. Booth scanned the crowd and caught Brennan's eye. He grinned at her, and she smiled back. He felt bad that they had drifted so much this year. He just had to work through some things, and he didn't want to tell her anymore about it than he already had. He didn't want her to feel worse about it, and he didn't want her to worry. Keeping his distance was also helping him get over their decision to just be friends for now. He watched Teddy get married and felt sad. He had hoped for this to be his own future one day, and he was nowhere near close to getting it with the woman he wanted to be with. Was this his life now? Fighting wars and losing his love? Who was he becoming?

The dinner went very well. Brennan eventually found her way to sit beside Booth as they watched Teddy and Claire do their first dance.

"They look so happy," Brennan said, resting her elbows on the head table. Booth nodded.

"I'm glad they did this," he added.

"Why's that?"

"Because. They will always have this moment no matter what."

"Are you upset with me?" she asked suddenly.

"What? No. Temperance, I understand you don't want a relationship with a dead man walking," Booth said. "I get it."

"Don't say it like that," she chastised. "You also agreed it was for the best too."

"I know. In a couple of months, I'll be going back. Teddy too. We're still friends. I'm okay, really."

"I'm not saying never..."

"I know," he cut her off. They held each other's gaze intensely for a moment before Teddy came over and hauled Booth up to the dance floor. Brennan laughed as they got carried away. If she could freeze this night in time, she would. She couldn't help but feel that bad things were coming down the line.

 **June 1997**

Charlie was watching TV when he remembered what it was he wanted to do. Temperance was coming home, and he had a surprise for her. He had found old letters from his daughter to Max that he wanted her to have. He knew she had a hard time with her parents abandoning her, but he wanted her to know that they did at least love each other. He went upstairs to his room slowly, cane in one hand and the phone in the other. He hadn't been feeling the greatest lately, but he had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. The phone was just a precaution. He knew he was getting older, but he refused to believe that was the reason for feeling so out of breath after everything he did. Once he got to his room, he pulled out the box from his dresser. He smiled, knowing it would make her feel connected to her parents, and that's what he wanted. He didn't want her to have only bad memories of them. If only he could get her to realize she loved Booth, that would be a huge accomplishment! That was going to take some time. He knew Hank was worried about Booth being sent on tour again, and they all knew it would be soon. When that boy was finished with being a soldier, he had to sit him down and give him a talking to. He moved to go back downstairs when pain unlike any other pain he'd ever experienced struck him in the chest. He gasped, clutching at his heart and dropping the box.

...

"Grandpa?" Brennan called, setting down her purse on the counter. She had come home to visit from university. She felt bad for not coming more often, but it was difficult to get away when she had so much schoolwork to do.

"Hello!" She stepped into the living room. The television was on, and there was a mug of beer sitting on the table beside the reclining chair. She smiled to herself. Some things never changed.

"I'm home!" Where was he? She searched the main floor and found nothing. She heard a thumping sound upstairs, so she hurried up them. It sounded again from his bedroom, and when she pushed open the door, she gasped.

"Grandpa!"

He was lying on the ground, clutching his chest. She saw the cane in his other hand and a box of envelopes sprawled across the floor. He had obviously banged on the floor with his cane to get her attention. She grabbed the phone that had fallen and landed out of his reach. She called EMS and had them on their way. She pulled her grandfather into her arms.

"Tempe," he whispered.

"Hang on," she urged. "Help is coming. We'll get you fixed up."

"You're my beautiful girl, you know that?" he said, his voice barely audible.

"I know," she said, feeling tears in her eyes. He reached up shakily to brush them off her cheeks.

"Love him," he croaked.

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

"Lo...ove...hi...m," he repeated. Then he exhaled long and slow, and Brennan knew he was gone. The sound of pounding feet coming up the stairs moments later told her the paramedics had arrived. They had taken him from her and started compressions to no avail. She watched from the corner of the room, crying. The last person who loved her unconditionally was gone. She had never felt so alone. She barely heard them call time of death or felt their hands on her shoulder as they passed.

...

"Booth? It's Teddy. You gotta get down here, man," Teddy urged. He craned his neck around to see Brennan sitting in the hall waiting to see her grandfather one last time. The coroner had to finish up his report first. Teddy was there because he was meeting Claire for lunch. She worked as a nurse there now.

"What's going on?"

"It's Brennan. Her Grandpa died."

"Shit. I'm on my way."

...

Brennan heard the footsteps before she saw him. She looked up to see him looking down at her with such sadness in her eyes that she couldn't stand it.

"How did you know?" she asked, keeping her voice in check.

"Teddy," he answered simply.

"He's gone, Booth," she went on, clenching her hands. "My grandfather is dead."

"I'm so sorry, Temperance," he said. He shoved his hands into his pockets. The next piece of news he had for her was going to kill her, he knew that. He was dreading having to tell her at all.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked, tears falling now. "He was all I had."

"You have me," Booth answered quietly. He cringed inside cos he didn't know how long that would be the case now that he was going to Kosovo.

"That's kind of you to say, but I know you will eventually be going back to war," Brennan said, wiping her eyes roughly. Booth swallowed.

"That's true, yes," he agreed.

"I don't mean to sound negative, but if you die over there, I'm definitely left with nobody," she said.

"I'm so glad you have so much faith in me," he said, trying to make a joke.

"Miss Brennan?" the coroner said. "Would you like to see him?" Brennan hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him lying there with no life inside of him.

"I'll be right with you," Booth said. "You won't be alone." Nodding finally, Brennan stood up and followed the coroner into the room. Booth shadowed her. She was crying more freely now.

"I'll leave you," the coroner said, heading out the door. Booth stood and watched, unsure of what to do or say next.

"He looks so small," she said after a while.

"They always do. It's life that makes us big," Booth said. Brennan didn't respond.

"You're going back, aren't you?" she asked finally, looking at him.

"What?"

"You have this look on your face that says you have something you want to tell me. I've known you a while now, so I know these things," she said. "Is that what's happening?"

"Temperance, I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's okay. It's what you want to do. I'm happy for you," she said, trying to keep calm. She couldn't lose Booth right now, not after this.

"They just called me today," he explained. "I was going to tell you in person later tonight..."

"I would really like to be alone right now," Brennan said, cutting him off.

"Temperance..."

"Please, Booth, just go."

"I don't want to leave you like this," he said.

"I'm fine. Please, just leave me alone with my dead grandfather," she said, more forceful this time.

"Okay. I'm here if you need me," he said, gesturing outside the room. She didn't answer.

"How is she?" Teddy asked. He was waiting in the hall.

"Not good. I made it worse."

"How?"

"She guessed that I was being deployed," he answered. Teddy smacked his own head with his hand.

"Geez, Booth. Why don't you just shoot her already and put her out of her misery?"

"How was I to know her grandfather would die on the same day?" Booth snapped. Teddy shrugged in response. They stood in the hallway feeling unsure of what to do. Booth worried that Brennan would never recover from this. He knew how much she loved Charlie. He mentally swore at her parents again for leaving her like that and at Russ for being a dumbass. He had no idea what to do aside from just being there for her, and even that wasn't enough because he was leaving for Kosovo in two days.

...

She heard him knock. She was sitting at the kitchen table envisioning her grandfather sitting there doing a crossword. She still couldn't believe he was just gone.

"Temperance, come on," Booth said, knocking harder. She got up heavily and pulled the door open. He was standing there with red eyes that indicated he had been upset at one point.

"I know you want to be alone, but he was my friend too, and I need someone to grieve him with," Booth said.

"Come in," she gestured. He came into the kitchen with her and sat down across from her.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Booth. I feel like my heart has been ripped out and crushed," she replied. She gripped the edge of the table hard to stop herself from completely losing it.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just hold me," she said, her voice cracking. He was by her side instantly, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly to him. Her grief was immense, and he could only imagine what it must feel like to feel so alone. After what felt like hours on the kitchen floor together, she finally looked at him.

"I wish I could change it," he said. "I wish I could have stopped it."

"Don't..."

"But I do, Temperance. And now I'm leaving, and all you have is Pops. How fair is that?"

"Nothing in life is fair."

"I wish I had listened to you and not made the choice to go back," Booth lamented.

"Don't do this to yourself. Please," Brennan said. It was like he was in a trance, though. He went to open his mouth to argue his point again when she cut him off with her lips. It had been so long, yet it felt like yesterday. Brennan felt the same feelings being awakened inside of her again.

"No," Booth said, pulling back. "You're upset. I'm upset. This isn't going to help either of us."

"I don't care," Brennan said, clutching him. "I need this moment. With you."

"But...what you said..."

"Forget it for now."

"So it goes back to friends after?"

"Are you okay with that?" she asked, desperately wanting him to say yes. He knew that's what she wanted. All of him wanted to do this with her, but he also knew they could get hurt. She kissed him again, and all thoughts vanished from his mind. It was just a moment. He'd leave it at that. They crashed around the house, fumbling and pulling at each other. Eventually, he managed to get her up the stairs and into her room.

"Oh God," he said, seeing the snake. He'd forgotten about that stupid thing.

"Here," Brennan said, breathless, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the tank. "Better?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, breathing heavily. He grabbed her again and pressed her down onto the mattress.

"Don't stop," she said as he started pulling clothes off of her. She didn't want to think about her grandfather or her parents or her brother or anything. She most certainly didn't want to think about how this could be the last time she was ever with Booth, that he could die this time over there. She was shocked at all of his scars on his body when he pulled his shirt off, but she didn't react. It was not the time. She knew his feet were the most injured from observing him walk after getting home from the hospital, so she refrained from pressing hers against his. She didn't want to hurt him. It was a little quicker and more desperate than last time, but just as satisfying. She lay awake after in his arms while he slept, thinking about how everyone she loved or cared about was slowly being taken away from her. She was terrified that Booth would be next.

* * *

 **Again, I know the timeline for Kosovo war is off, but just so that this story makes sense. Some bumps in the road ahead for these two, but I want you to know it has a good ending. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Booth woke up first. The sun was shining into his eyes, and his internal clock was telling him it was time to get up. Brennan was still asleep, so he left her like that. He hated that she was going to wake up and immediately remember her grandfather was dead. Booth knew he needed to be here for the funeral, so he went to call his Commander in Chief to see if he could postpone going back over for a few more days. In the end, it turned out they were postponing anyway. He found the coffee and had it going when Brennan padded into view.

"Hey," he said. He wondered if it would be awkward.

"Hi," she responded. Without thinking, she pulled down three mugs. Booth bit his lip, knowing it was going to hit her what she just did. She paused, right on cue, staring at Charlie's mug.

"It's okay," Booth said, moving to her side when she started to cry. He took the mug and set it down while she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I forgot," she cried.

"It's okay. It's still fresh."

"He loved that mug. Grandma gave it to him."

Booth looked at it. There was a green creature on the front with the words "You Make My Heart Go Squishidy Squash" on the inside of the rim. He could see why Charlie would use it every day.

"It's cute," he admitted.

"Thank you for staying," Brennan said, getting a grip finally. She released herself from his arms. "Don't you have to get ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Actually, they've postponed for a week. I'm staying right here."

"I find myself feeling very glad," Brennan said.

There was a knock on the door then, and Brennan went to answer it. Booth poured himself coffee when he heard her explosive shouting.

"What the HELL?!"

"Uh oh," he said, putting the pot back on the burner and rushing to the door. He saw a man standing there who looked an awful like Brennan.

"Russ, why are you here?" Brennan demanded.

"Tempe, he was my grandfather too."

"You never visited!"

"Yes, I did! All the time."

"When?"

"After you went to university," Russ replied. "We talked on the phone for years. I wanted to see him in person. I knew you'd never let me come here, so I waited until you weren't here."

"How could you?" Brennan asked, fresh tears forming. Her fists were clenched. "How could you?!"

"Tempe..." Russ started.

"YOU ABANDONED ME! AND NOW YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE LIKE YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE?!"

"Temperance, breathe," Booth said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off angrily.

"I try every year to talk to you, Tempe," Russ said, frustrated.

"Oh, once a year. That's one hell of an effort, Russ," Brennan snapped. "I was in the foster system when you left, Russ. I was hurt..." She trailed off then, her voice breaking. Booth frowned. He had never asked her about her experience in the system. Clearly there was more to it than he realized.

"I was 19, Tempe. You wouldn't talk to me. You yelled at me. What was I supposed to do?!"

"Be my frickin' family and stayed!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay," Booth said, getting in between them. "Let's just take a minute, all right?"

"Get off my porch," Brennan ordered Russ.

"I'm going to his funeral, Tempe," Russ said as Booth backed Brennan into the house with his body as a shield from Russ because he just knew she was going to go all martial arts on his ass.

"Just hang tight," Booth said to Russ, closing the door in his face.

"I can't believe this," Brennan said, gearing up to start yelling again. Booth took her face with both of his hands then, making her stop talking suddenly.

"Your brother is here to say goodbye to his grandfather. Like it or not, they apparently had a relationship. You gotta just be brave and stick it out until it's over. Then you can hate him all you want."

"I can't do this," she said, starting to have a panic attack. It was all too real. Her grandfather was gone, and her brother was standing on her front porch. She hadn't seen him in six years.

"Yes, you can," Booth said. His hands were still on her face. She put all her focus on looking at his eyes. The tornado feeling inside seemed to lesson. She nodded finally.

"I'm okay," she said.

"All right," Booth responded. He released her reluctantly. "Shall I tell your brother he can come in?"

"Okay."

Booth went back to the door and opened it. Russ leaped to his feet, looking hopeful.

"One rule," Booth said to him.

"Okay."

"Do not talk about your parents or the day you left her."

"Got it."

"Try to keep it civil, okay?" Booth said, letting Russ in finally.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked on the way by. Booth saw Brennan watching him, and he knew what she wanted him to say even though it killed him.

"No. I'm just her best friend," he answered. Brennan gave a small nod of thanks, and Booth felt like he'd been shot. Any hope that they would talk and start things up again after last night was gone. The door was closed once more, and Booth didn't know if it would ever open again.

...

"This is brutal," Teddy muttered to Booth as they watched Charlie being lowered into the ground.

"Yea," Booth agreed. Brennan was standing with her cousin Margaret and her aunt Beth, so Booth kept his distance. Russ was standing by himself off to the side looking awkward as hell. Booth felt sorry for him a little bit but not too much. The guy did abandon his sister after all.

"Promise me that if I die first, you'll make my funeral fun," Teddy said seriously.

"I can't promise that."

"Come on! This doom and gloom is depressing. Celebrate my life, don't mourn it. Do something crazy."

"Stop talking, all right? You're making this worse."

"Sorry."

Booth watched as Brennan tossed in her handful of dirt before starting to break down. She pushed her way through the crowd. Booth went after her immediately. He caught up to her by the cars parked near the road.

"You okay?" he asked. She was standing on the road, bent at the waist and struggling to breathe. He was worried.

"I just...I can't. Seeing that hole..." she stopped, choking again. He stood beside her and rubbed her back, trying to help her catch her breath again.

"He's not really in there," Booth reassured her. She nodded.

"I know that. It just seems so...lonely," she finished.

"He's with your grandmother again. I just know it," Booth said encouragingly. She gave a weak smile.

"I wish I could believe that."

"Hey, Temperance. You okay?" Teddy asked, joining them.

"I'll be okay," she nodded.

"Who was the dude up there with you?"

"That's Russ," Booth answered for her, he gave Teddy a "drop it" stare.

"Ah. Cool. Hey, Claire has some casserole for you at the house. I'm not familiar with funeral tradition, but making food seems to be one of them," Teddy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you."

"I'll bring it over later," Teddy said.

"I appreciate that."

"Where do you wanna go?" Booth asked her once Teddy was gone.

"Anywhere but here," she answered. He took her hand then.

"Lead the way," he instructed.

...

The week went by too fast for Booth's liking. He and Brennan spent all of it together. They hadn't slept together again, though, which Booth knew would happen. Now, it was time for him to leave again. Brennan dreaded this day, and she was trying to keep her composure while he got dressed in his gear. Hank was downstairs. He hadn't been his usual cheery self since Charlie had died. Brennan didn't like this somber version of Hank, but she understood how he felt. Charlie had been his best friend. Losing someone close to you changed you.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Booth asked, finishing his top button.

"Yes. I'm going back to classes and will have to catch up what I missed, but I will be fine," she promised. He gave a small sigh, looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He wanted to talk about their night the week before, but he didn't know how. She had made it clear it was a one time thing, but he wanted more. Why he even agreed it was better this way was beyond him. He blamed his trauma brain.

"Don't forget to write," she said as he grabbed his bag.

"I won't."

"Please don't get captured again."

"I definitely won't."

Brennan wanted to ask him how he was dealing with his trauma, but she didn't think he'd respond very well. She followed him down the stairs where Hank was waiting for him.

"Well, Shrimp," he said sadly.

"I'll be back," Booth promised, giving Hank a guy hug. Brennan was driving him to the airport. He was skipping the bus ride this time.

"You better," Hank warned. Jared wasn't there, but he had said his goodbyes to Booth the night before. Teddy had left a couple of hours earlier that morning. It was just Booth this time. The drive to the airport was quiet. When they arrived, Booth got out without a word. He hauled out his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked to the doors. Brennan wasn't sure what to say. She knew things were left weird between them. He got his ticket and headed over to wait. She sat down beside him.

"I want you to know that what happened with us did mean something to me," Brennan blurted out. He looked at her.

"Did it?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we doing the just friends thing?"

"It's just easier this way."

"How is it easier? You're still gonna worry about me over there if we're in a relationship or just friends," Booth pointed out.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but this is better. You even agreed!"

"I was stupid to agree to that, but I get it. This is really about you protecting yourself again. I'm never going to break through your walls. I'm never going to have your full trust," Booth went on.

"Don't. Please, let's not fight about this before you leave," Brennan begged.

"I might not come back, Temperance," Booth said angrily. "Don't you get it?"

"I do," she whispered.

"Then why?"

"Because. If I say let's wait, then it means you have to come home," she said, tears forming. "It means you have to come back to me." Booth felt his throat tighten then. His flight was called, and his heart felt heavy. He stood, as did Brennan.

"Come back to me," she said strongly. He clenched his jaw and nodded, and she hugged him tightly. He breathed in her scent for the last time for God knew how long. She cried as he walked away. It hurt to go farther and farther away from her, but he had to. He had to finish this war.

 **1998**

Almost a year later, Brennan was going through her grandfather's things. She had the letters beside her that he had had in his hands before he died, and she was going to read them when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to reveal Cam standing there.

"Cam," Brennan said, surprised. It had been a very long time since she'd seen her.

"May I come in?" Cam asked.

"Of course."

"I heard about Charlie," Cam said. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay," Brennan said. "I had family and Booth. We got through it. What brings you to town?" Cam burst into tears then, and Brennan was taken aback. She led Cam to the living room and handed her a tissue.

"My m-mother," Cam managed to say. "S-she's dying."

"Oh, Cam. Oh no," Brennan said.

"Her cancer came back. She's in hospice. They say it's any time now," Cam cried. Brennan's heart ached for her, but a small part of her felt jealous. At least Cam had the chance to say goodbye. Brennan didn't get that opportunity with Charlie or her own parents for that matter.

"I'm so sorry," Brennan said. "Can I help in any way?"

"Can I just stay here for a while? I just can't sit there anymore and know that her time is running out," Cam said tearfully.

"Stay as long as you need," Brennan encouraged. "Here, let me get you some tea."

"Okay," Cam said, blowing her nose. She felt so vulnerable and hated every minute of it. She was on leave from the force in New York while this was happening. There was no way she could work right now.

"I only have green tea," Brennan apologized, returning with a mug.

"That's okay," Cam said, accepting it. It was better than nothing. She took a sip. "God, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The funeral?"

"Barely."

"I won't be able to say anything. I think I'll be so frozen."

"I'll be there to help," Brennan promised. The school year was over, so she would be there working for the summer. She was still debating whether or not to sell the house.

"You mean it?"

"I do."

"Thanks, Temperance. You're a true friend."

Brennan gave a small smile. It was the least she could do. It also kept her distracted from the fact that Booth hadn't written her in months. She looked at the pack of letters from her mother to her father. She suddenly didn't want to read them. They were too personal, and Brennan didn't want to miss her parents more than she had to right now. They would stay unopened.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"It's right here," her mother whispered. Cam opened the drawer, and she found a necklace. She was barely holding back the tears.

"Thanks, Mo-" she stopped, seeing that her mother was already gone. Cam put the necklace on with shaky hands. She touched it absently after. Nobody would ever believe her that her mother had appeared to tell her to find this. It was best if she kept it to herself. She wiped away her tears. Her mother had died yesterday, succumbing to the cancer finally. Cam didn't know how she was going to carry on with life. She had been cremated, but she had helped plan her funeral, so there wasn't a need to wait days to do it.

"You ready?" her father asked at the door. Cam looked at him and saw he had been crying too.

"Yes," she nodded. She followed him out the door. It was time to say goodbye to her mother.

...

Brennan stood there with Cam while she gave her speech. She squeezed Cam's hand when she faltered or started to break down. Cam managed to make it to the end, and she gave Brennan a grateful smile after. Brennan did her best to not think about Charlie's funeral or her missing parents. She also did her best not to imagine Booth lying dead somewhere overseas. He still hadn't written, and she had no idea if her letters were getting to him. It was turning out to be a tough year.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Cam said after as they were walking to the reception.

"I'm glad I helped," Brennan said.

"If there's anything you ever need me for, please let me know," Cam told her. Brennan just nodded. She wanted to say that she needed Cam to find Booth, but that was impossible, so it was best to just keep that to herself.

 **1999**

Cam missed her mother every single day, but she had finally confessed her feelings for Andrew, and she was going to be moving in with him soon. His daughter, Michelle, was six years old, and she had already stolen Cam's heart. She envisioned them as a happy little family together. Andrew was incredibly sweet and kind. He made her forget the pain of losing her mother sometimes. She still kept in touch with Brennan. They were both worried about Teddy and Booth since there had been no word from them in a year and a half. Cam didn't want to think the worst, but the silence was killing her. She was sure it was killing Brennan too.

"Play with me," Michelle ordered. Cam couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," she agreed. She got down onto the ground with Michelle and picked up one of her dolls. This was her life now.

...

Brennan was packing up her desk when Professor Michael approached her. She flushed. He was a very attractive man, and ever since she'd decided to be an anthropologist thanks to a film she watched earlier that year, she found herself in his class. He challenged her, and he made her feel so smart.

"Are you free for dinner?" he asked.

"I am," she answered. He gave her a different feeling than Booth did, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Booth hadn't contacted her in so long, and he had been upset with her for just wanting to be friends when he left that she didn't even know if he wanted to talk to her. This was an opportunity for her, and she was thinking about taking it.

"I'll pick you up?" Michael asked.

"Sounds good," she replied. She gave him her address. He smiled and tucked it inside his pocket. Her legs felt wobbly afterwards as she walked home. She couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen between her and Michael.

* * *

 **Yuck. Michael, I know. I hate him too. So much. Unfortunately, he's important to my plot as you'll see in the next chapter. I listen to instrumental music as I write (mostly movie scores), which I'm not sure if I mentioned before, but anyway, the song that helped with this chapter was "Waking Up" by M83 for the movie "Oblivion." Thanks for reading! Only three more chapters to go!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sure you guys knew this was coming. It was painful to write. Have some more tissues handy.**

* * *

 **July 2000**

Brennan was lying in bed and trying to go to sleep when her phone rang. She looked at the clock. One a.m., that was usually never good. She wondered if it was Cam. She didn't really have any family left aside from aunt Beth. She rolled over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Temperance, it's me."

"Booth?!" Brennan exclaimed, sitting up boltright. It was the first time she'd heard his voice in three years. She had been beginning to think he was dead.

"Temperance..."

His voice was wrong. All wrong.

"Booth? What's wrong?" Brennan asked, frightened. "Is everything okay?"

"It's Teddy."

"What happened?"

"It was so fast."

"Booth..."

"He...he's gone."

"What?! Booth, what are you saying?"

"Teddy's dead."

"Oh my God, Booth. Where are you?"

"I'm still over here. It just happened."

"Booth, are you with anyone? You shouldn't be alone right now."

"They're sending me home," he told her.

"Okay," she responded.

"I'll see you soon." Then he hung up. Brennan stared at the phone in her hand. She felt worried for Booth. He had sounded awful. And Teddy. Teddy was dead. Oh God. Brennan started to cry. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. Poor Claire. This was going to kill her. Brennan was dreading what was to come.

...

A few hours after landing on American soil, Booth stepped inside the Desert Inn casino with thirty five dollars in his pocket. He had decided to come here before going home. He wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish, but he knew he didn't care. Teddy was gone. Drinking as coping wasn't an option, not after seeing the way his father was on alcohol. No, Booth decided if he was going to use something as a coping mechanism, it was going to make him some money. He was supposed to meet Brennan, but he was putting it off. Seeing her was bittersweet. He needed her, but he didn't want to be reminded of the whole "just friends" fiasco they were currently in. The last three years had been quite busy, and every time he went to send her a letter, he couldn't do it. If she didn't want him, then she could do without him. Now, he was regretting that decision very much.

"I'm doing something crazy, Teddy," Booth said as he went towards the tables. "Just like you asked." He already knew Teddy would respond with a "not like this" comment, but he didn't care. Teddy had left him, and he was going to do his best to cope.

...

"Argh, Booth, pick up!" Brennan muttered, hanging up her phone. Why wasn't he answering at the house? She was worried about him. He was devastated over Teddy's death, and the funeral was tomorrow. He was supposed to meet her so she could bring him home, but he wasn't there. Something was wrong. She had no idea where he was or how to find him.

...

Booth couldn't believe it. He had just won ten thousand dollars. People were slapping him on the back and congratulating him. It was a very big high, and he loved it. He wanted to keep going, but he was unsure of what game to do next. Then, he decided to call Brennan.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "Where are you?!"

"I'm in Las Vegas," he answered cheerfully.

"You're...where?" Brennan asked. "I'm confused. Earlier you could barely function...now you're...are you at a casino?!"

"I just won ten grand," he answered proudly.

"Oh...wow," Brennan said. It sank in, then, what he was doing.

"I'm feelin' lucky," he told her, looking around and scanning for his next game.

"I really think you should get out while you're ahead," she said.

"Are you crazy?! With this kind of luck, you don't just walk out," he scoffed.

"Booth," Brennan said gently. "This is not a good idea. Your best friend just died. You shouldn't be doing anything addictive right now."

"I am not an addict," Booth snorted. "If I was an addict, I would barely be sitting here talking to you, would I? I'd be playing nonstop."

"Booth, please, walk away," Brennan begged. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. The grief.

"All right," he said after a while. "I'll walk away."

"Thank you," she said. "Please come home."

"Teddy wanted me to do something crazy, so I did," Booth said quietly.

"Okay. I'm glad you did, but please, just come home," Brennan replied.

"I'm leaving right now," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Am I picking you up?" He wasn't looking forward to it. He knew Teddy's parents and Claire were beyond devastated. He didn't know how they were going to move forward in life.

"It's okay. Michael is going to take me."

"Michael?" Booth asked, taken aback.

"My...boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I didn't know if you were even still alive, Booth. You never called or wrote me."

"I know. No, it's okay. Is he nice to you? Does he treat you well?"

"He is and he does. He's...older."

"Older?"

"Well, my professor actually."

"You're...okay I can't handle this right now," Booth said, gripping the phone tightly in his hand. Brennan was dating her professor?! His mind was racing. Teddy was gone and now she was gone. Of course, she wasn't really gone in that sense, but it felt like it in that moment.

"Booth..."

"Goodbye," he said, hanging up. He clenched his fists together hard until his nails dug in. Everything was falling apart. A small part of his brain started to blame himself then. If he had kept in contact with her, would she have decided to date this guy? He would never know. He downed his drink and headed back to the table. Booth was determined this time. The first two games went well, and his high was incredible. Booth wasn't thinking about Teddy or Brennan dating her professor or anything. His mind was blank, and he was just fine with that. Then, it all went wrong. Booth lost all his ten grand and then some. He spent all night trying to get it back, maxing out his bank account in the process. He felt hollow inside. Brennan was going to be so upset. He didn't know how to face her. He left Desert Inn feeling like a huge failure. Teddy would have been so disappointed in him. A part of him didn't care, though. This was how he was dealing with his grief, and it was better than drinking himself to death. He managed to get a flight home in order to make the funeral. A piece of him wished it would crash so he would just die and be away from it all.

...

The guns rang out, and Booth felt each shot strike him in the chest. He watched as Teddy's parents each put a rose on his coffin. Claire could barely do it for crying. Booth clutched Brennan's hand as they began lowering Teddy into the ground. He should have been watching him better. He should have been able to save his friend. This wasn't fair, not fair at all.

"Do you want company tonight?" Brennan asked. She wasn't sure what she was offering. Before it could have been intimacy. Now, she had a boyfriend, so it would have to be friendship only, something she knew Booth couldn't stand.

"No. I just want to be alone," he answered. He wanted more than just her company, and he wasn't going to get it, so why bother?

"You're not going to gamble again, are you?" she questioned, looking worried.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Temperance, I'm sure."

"Okay. I trust you," she said. He avoided her gaze. He knew if she fully looked at him, she'd know he was lying.

...

He paced the house. Hank was quiet, knowing it wasn't going to help to add his two cents in. Finally, Booth couldn't take it anymore. He went outside and started walking, breathing hard. When he made it to town, he had no idea what to do or where to go. There were no casinos nearby, which was probably a good thing. He'd considered going back to Las Vegas, but he couldn't get Brennan's face out of his head when she said she trusted him. Hesitating a second before calling a cab, Booth made his decision of where he was going to spend the night. Once they arrived to his destination, he paid the cabbie and got out. He made his way to the door and knocked.

"Oh," Rebecca said. "It's you. I didn't know you were back."

"Yea, for a little bit," Booth answered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said, moving to let him in. Booth wasn't sure what his end goal was, but he knew he didn't want to spend all night thinking about Brennan in someone else's arms and Teddy lying cold and dead in the ground.

...

"Pick up, pick up," Brennan muttered, dialing Booth. He wasn't home according to Hank, and it was almost midnight. She decided to go for a walk and find him. Maybe it was crazy, but she knew he needed her. She drove into town and got out, starting down the streets. She checked the pool hall and the bar. He wasn't at either. She was trying to figure out where he'd go when it hit her, and her heart sank. He wouldn't. She walked faster until she reached her destination. She knocked.

"Yes?" Rebecca asked, opening the door.

"Uh, hi," Brennan said. "Is Booth in there?"

"He's sleeping."

"Okay. That's...better than where I thought he'd be."

"O-kay," Rebecca said slowly. "I'm not sure how to take that."

"No, no, it's good. I thought he'd be somewhere else."

"What do you want, Temperance?" she asked, her tone sharp and annoyed.

"Nothing. It's...nevermind. I'll go."

"Bye." Rebecca shut the door hard then. Brennan was left in the darkness, staring at it. He'd gone to Rebecca's. After everything, he went back to her. She felt like she'd been sucker punched. But, what did she expect? She'd told him she had a boyfriend, which was true. They weren't a couple, just like they'd agreed to when he'd gone back to war after being hurt. This whole thing was making her feel sick, though. Of all the people, why Rebecca? She returned home and crawled into bed, trying not to cry. She could have handled him sleeping with anyone else besides Rebecca.

 **A Month and a Half Later**

Brennan opened her dorm room door to find Booth standing there staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She moved to let him in. He hovered by the small kitchen, unsure of how to start.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knowing him well.

"Rebecca's pregnant," Booth blurted out. He leaned against the wall, looking upwards. He was avoiding her gaze. He knew where she stood on Rebecca, and it wasn't the greatest. Hell, he was just as flabbergasted and upset. If anyone was gonna have his baby, he'd wanted it to be Brennan, not Rebecca.

"Wow," Brennan said, nodding. "That's big news. Congratulations." She clenched her fists under her hoodie.

"I proposed to her."

The silence was so loud it was deafening. Booth looked over at Brennan and saw that she was struggling with something nice to say. He figured he'd help her out.

"She said no."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Booth," she said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"It was stupid, you know? I saw the little plus sign, and suddenly I felt this huge need to make it official, you know? To do the right thing even though we hadn't been together in years. She freaked and said no. My kid is gonna be a bastard," Booth said, grabbing at his head roughly.

"Booth, don't say that. Lots of people have children and aren't married," Brennan said logically. Her heart was racing. She'd said no. Booth wasn't marrying the rotten girl at least. Brennan hadn't forgotten Rebecca's threat all those years ago.

"I know, but not my family. My Mom is gonna freak."

"I thought you haven't since her since..."

"I know, I know, but if she ever found out, she'd be furious with me."

"It's not her life, it's yours. Booth, for what it's worth, you're going to make an amazing father," she said, smiling. He met her eyes then.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thanks, Temperance."

Brennan shifted awkwardly then. Her mind was racing. Booth was becoming a father. Rebecca was the mother. Why was the universe so damn cruel to her?! She rubbed her face with her hands. Michael had broken up with her, but she hadn't told Booth that. She didn't know what was stopping her. It didn't matter now anyway.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I don't want to answer that," she replied.

"You're thinking I messed up."

"No."

"I did mess up. I should have never gone over there. I should have...what I wanted was..." he stopped himself. He looked at her. He wanted to finish that sentence with "you."

"It happened. You can't change it," she said softly. He swallowed.

"If I could, I would."

"I know," she responded.

"I'm sorry I interrupted whatever it was you were doing," Booth said, gesturing. "I'll go."

 _Stay!_ she wanted to scream. _Stay with me and maybe we'll figure it out...maybe we'll fall back into the past!_

"Okay," she said instead. Watching him walk down the hallway was torture. It was all she had not to chase after him. It was too late. They had missed their chance. She didn't know if it would ever come back around again.

* * *

 **It's like Sweets said, they missed their moment and punished each other ever since. I said it before and will say it again: I hope you know there will be a happy ending to this story. Please don't hate the journey to get there.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lary1707: Goodness, no. It will not be 8 years before they get together lol.**

* * *

 **May 2001**

"I need a big favor," Booth said into the phone. He was looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"What's that?" Brennan asked. She was trying to study for her final exam. This was the last year of school for her. It had been a long seven years, but she was finally finished.

"Rebecca is in labor. I need you to be there with her when my son is born," he said.

"Where are you?"

"I can't leave the base. I tried. I really want someone there with her."

"We don't exactly get along, Booth," Brennan said.

"I know, but please, for me? Be there when my son is born. Show him my picture."

"All right. I'll go. I won't get there for a couple of hours."

"She just went in I think. You've got time. Thanks, Temperance."

Booth hung up feeling dissatisfied still. Then he got angry. Who were these people to tell him he couldn't be there when his son was born? He got an idea, and once it took hold, there was no going back.

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

"Oh, you're here," Rebecca said. She was sweaty and in pain. Seeing Temperance was not a highlight of her day.

"Booth asked me to be. I'm doing it as a favor to him," Brennan answered. "How are you?"

"How do you think?" Rebecca asked sarcastically. Another contraction hit her, making her cry out. Brennan felt awkward then. Thankfully, the doctor asked her to leave shortly after as it was time to push. Brennan was out in the hall when a figure came up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, taking in the person who was wearing a coat with the collar pulled high up to his ears and a cap low over his eyes with sunglasses on.

"It's me," Booth hissed. Brennan was taken aback.

"Booth?" she breathed. He took off the sunglasses. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to be here."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Probably, but I don't care."

"She's pushing," Brennan said, gesturing at the door.

"Should I go in there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that's wise right now. Plus, you're not gowned up," Brennan replied.

"Oh. I feel so useless."

"It'll pass," she said. Booth just shook his head. They could hear shouting and wailing from the room. Booth looked at her, worried.

"Is she dying or something?"

"That's childbirth, Booth. It's painful. Imagine pushing out a ten pound baby from a very small hole," she said, admonishing him.

"I don't want to," he said, wincing.

"There you are," an Army Ranger said, coming towards them. Booth flinched.

"I haven't even seen him yet," Booth told him.

"Just give the man a minute," Brennan ordered. The Ranger stopped, a flicker of empathy flashed in his eyes.

"You've got five minutes," he warned.

"Thanks," Booth said. He hurried into the room, laying eyes on his son for the first time ever wrapped in a bundle in Rebecca's arms.

"You came," she said, surprised.

"I snuck away," he told her. He came closer. "May I?"

"Of course. He's your son too."

"Is it okay if I suggest a possible name?" Booth asked. He took his son gently into his arms, and he felt his heart clench. He knew right then that he was done with war for good. Brennan watched from the doorway, sensing she shouldn't interrupt this moment between Booth and his son.

"I like Parker," Rebecca said. Booth looked up at her, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I like it better than Teddy, and it's still honoring him. That's what you were going to suggest, right?" Rebecca asked. She knew Teddy was Booth's best friend, that this was what he wanted. She wanted it too.

"Yea," he nodded. He looked back down at Parker then. "Wow."

"Okay, time's up," the Ranger said, coming in.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"I kind of left the base without warning," Booth told her. He handed Parker back to her, and the Ranger hauled on his arm tightly.

"Come back soon," she called after him. Brennan stood aside as Booth passed with the Ranger.

"Congratulations, Booth. He's beautiful," she said to him as he walked away.

"He is," Booth agreed, looking over his shoulder at her. Not as beautiful as her, but he couldn't seem to open his mouth.

 **June 2001**

Brennan felt very proud as she graduated. She now had three doctorates, one in kinesiology, anthropology, and forensic anthropology. She was now Dr. Temperance Brennan. It had been a long time coming, and she was relishing in it. She scanned the crowd, knowing nobody was there for her. She felt the ache then, thinking about her grandfather. He would have been so proud of her. Then, her eyes caught a glimpse of someone, and she was shocked. Booth was clapping very hard and grinning. He waved when he saw she noticed him. She gave a small wave back. Why was he here? She sat back down while the ceremony finished. She could almost feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. Finally, the last name was called and she was free to mingle. Booth found her very quickly.

"Hey!" he said, picking her up into a hug and spinning her around.

"Booth!" she laughed. He set her down.

"You made it," he said.

"I did."

"Dr. Brennan. I love it."

"Me too," she grinned.

"So, what's next?"

"I am heading to Washington D.C. for a job interview next week," she said.

"Wow. That's great," Booth said, nodding.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the base?"

"I left," he answered, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You...you left?" she asked. She was shocked.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," Booth said, reading her mind. "My son changed my mind about war."

"That's not a bad thing," she said, trying to smile. So that's what it took to make him quit war. A child. Not her.

"I'm looking into joining the FBI," Booth said finally. "Pops has a connection."

"That's great."

"Do you realize that we'd both be moving to D.C. at the same time?" he asked. "That's where Rebecca is going too for her career. She's going back to work after Parker is old enough."

"Really."

"Yea. Look, I won't get in the way of you celebrating. I just wanted to come watch because I knew how hard you worked and that..." he trailed off.

"My grandfather isn't here anymore," she finished. "I know."

"You made it, Temperance," a man said, approaching them. Brennan stiffened. She was dreading what was going to come next.

"Who's this?" Booth asked.

"This is...Michael," Brennan answered. She saw his face freeze once he figured it out.

"Oh," he said.

"Just wanted to say congrats. I'll miss you," Michael said, giving her a hug. He carried on his way then.

"How's the professor?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. We broke up almost a year ago."

"You what?!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were preoccupied with Rebecca finding out she was pregnant. It didn't matter."

"It matters very much," Booth said. He was stunned. She had been single all this time. All this time...

"I will talk to you later, okay? I have to go return this stuff," Brennan said, gesturing at her robe and cap. Booth just nodded, barely able to string a sentence together. Brennan was single again. Was there hope yet?

 **January 2002**

Brennan was pouring herself another glass of wine when her phone rang. She let it ring.

"Hi, Tempe, it's me," Russ's voice said on her machine. She still didn't know how he'd gotten her new number. "Happy Birthday. I really wish you'd talk to me again. I miss you. All right...I'll try again next year."

"And you'll fail again," Brennan said to nobody. She sipped her wine, looking around at her apartment. She had been living there for almost four months now. She had gotten the job at the Jeffersonian, and she was settling in there nicely. She enjoyed working with Dr. Goodman. He was sensible and had a good sense of humor at times. She looked out at the snow falling. She wondered where Booth ended up. The last she'd heard was that he was doing some more training before becoming an FBI agent. She was glad he had decided to quit the war finally, even if it wasn't for her in the end. She was feeling particularly sad because her grandfather's house had finally sold, and she had said goodbye to it two days before. There had been so many memories there, but she couldn't hold onto it forever. Not if she was going to start a life here. She wondered what Booth was doing now. Her phone rang again, and, thinking it was Russ again, she didn't answer.

"It's me," Booth said. "Happy Birthday. I'm just sitting here remembering the time your grandfather successfully surprised you with all of us for his first party for you. He was so excited. I really miss him. Anyway, Pops says Happy Birthday too. Look, I know we're not so close right now, and I hate that. Can we...can we at least meet for coffee once a month? To check in? I don't want to lose touch with you. I hope you feel the same way. I guess I'll, uh, talk to you later. Please call me."

Brennan felt tears in her eyes then. If she had just never dated Michael, then perhaps she and Booth would have spent the night together after Teddy's funeral and she'd be the mother of his child right now instead of Rebecca. Death seemed to bring them together, which she couldn't understand. It was too late, though. She would never be in a relationship with Booth. Just friends would have to do. The next phone message was from her book publisher. They were raving about it and asked her to consider writing more. She smiled. At least she could put her spare time into that.

...

Booth hung up the phone and shifted Parker in his arms. The boy was sleeping, and Booth was relieved. At nine months old, he was starting to find his voice and attempting to crawl. He also had a cold, so he was very fussy. Booth sighed now, though, wishing Brennan had answered the phone. He needed her. He wished every single day that he could go back in time and redo that conversation they had after he'd come home injured. He wished he hadn't been so angry towards her. Parker gave a snuffle, and Booth looked down at him, a smile on his face. Even though it was with Rebecca, he still was grateful to have a son. Things with him and Rebecca were strained, of course. She was trying to get sole custody because he was gambling, which he knew he had to stop. It just helped him out so much with his trauma. He felt so alone in this, and he wasn't sure where to turn.

"I love you, buddy," he whispered to Parker. He couldn't wait for the day when his son could say it back to him.

 **July 2002**

"Wait, you're going where?" Booth asked. Brennan finished her coffee. It was their monthly catch up that they did with each other. Brennan had agreed to it because Booth had practically begged her. Brennan knew Booth was busy with little Parker and work just like Booth knew she was busy with identifying remains all over the place.

"South America."

"What for?"

"To examine remains."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I do," she said. He stared at her.

"You're going alone?"

"Yes."

"You're insane. You can't go alone."

"The decision has already been made. There will be security once I'm there," she promised. Booth wanted to drop everything and go with her himself. He didn't trust that she'd be safe.

"I don't like it," he said finally. She cocked her head at him.

"Well, now you know how I felt when you went to war," she said simply. He clenched his jaw. He knew she was going to bring that up.

"I at least had a gun," he defended himself.

"I have studied a lot of martial arts over the years," Brennan said. "I can assure you I will be fine. It's only until September."

"If you're not back by then, I'm coming down there looking for you," Booth warned.

"Fine by me," she laughed.

 **September 2002**

Brennan barely got into her apartment on her shaky legs. She had barely remembered the flight, and she certainly didn't remember the cab ride here. She set her bags down on the ground and went to sit on her couch. She stared off into space, wondering just how exactly did she make it back here alive? The locals had been very clear in that they were going to kill her, and yet she escaped. She was here and alive. She needed a drink. She couldn't help but think about Booth as she poured herself some scotch. Had he felt the same terror when he had been captured at war and tortured? Her hand was shaking as she raised the glass to her lips. He probably had. His meltdown after telling her what happened was indicative of that. She didn't want to tell him what had almost happened to her either. He'd never let her out of his sight again.

"Knock, knock," his voice said on cue. He opened her unlocked door. "Is it all right if I come in?"

"You already are in," she answered.

"Are you all right?" he asked, seeing her face. She tried to quickly cover up her expression. He came over to her and sat beside her on the couch.

"I'm fine," she lied. His presence was already soothing her anxiety. She didn't need to tell him.

"Did something happen down there?" he asked. She waited a beat too long before answering.

"No."

"Liar. Temperance, just tell me," he ordered.

"How did it feel, knowing that you might die?" she asked instead. He stiffened beside her.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because. It's going to help me answer your question."

"I don't want to talk about it," Booth said. He hated to even think about the time he had been captured and tortured and almost killed. If Teddy hadn't saved him...

God, Teddy. He was never far from his mind. Ever.

"I wish you would let me in," she said softly. "Let me help you work through that trauma..." He snorted.

"Look who's talking?" he responded a little too harshly. "You are the Queen of not letting people in."

"Maybe so, but perhaps I've changed," she said hotly.

"So tell me what happened then."

"Why don't you go first? Tell me what you thought about when you thought you were going to die."

Booth gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn't want to admit that the entire time he thought he was going to die, he was upset that he hadn't told her he loved her. He couldn't tell her. It would freak her out. Any and all progress they'd made would be shattered.

"I'm fine, Booth," she said after waiting for an answer that wasn't coming. "I'm just tired." She felt sad inside. She had thought of him, of how they should be together. If he wasn't going to let her in, though, then maybe this relationship wouldn't work after all.

"Did you almost die?" he pressed. That had to be what happened. Why else would she bring up his capture and torture?

"No. It's late. I really need to go to sleep."

"Okay," Booth said, not wanting to leave. He could tell something traumatic had happened to her, and she was being very brave about it. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and stay with her all night to make the nightmare a little less sharp. He knew she wouldn't let him, though.

"Good night," she said, making it clear she wanted him to leave.

"Good night," he replied, getting up and leaving, just like she wanted.

 **December 2002**

"I want your opinion on something," Dr. Goodman said, hailing Brennan as she was walking to her office.

"What for?"

"I'm hiring an entomologist, and I wanted to see which one I should bring aboard our team," he said. She stepped into his office where he had three resumes spread out in front of him on his desk. She peered at each one, contemplating.

"He seems very qualified," she said, pointing at one. "I'd pick him."

"Thank you," Dr. Goodman said, smiling. "He was my first pick too."

Brennan smiled back and went on her way.

"Welcome aboard, Jack Hodgins," Dr. Goodman said to himself, reaching for the phone to call the man and tell him the good news.

 **June 2003**

Brennan had gone on a few other excursions around the world to identify remains when it was brought to her attention that an intern was being brought to the Jeffersonian. A Mr. Zack Addy. When she first met him, she was skeptical. He seemed almost too clinical and too focused on work at times, but then again, she could be like that too. She had decided to let him stay once he was able to effectively identify injuries on a skeleton that was over a hundred years old. The only thing was keeping him from bickering with Dr. Hodgins. Brennan had no idea why that guy was so damn crusty. He had a major chip on his shoulder. She hoped eventually they would get along and work well together. Now, she was at lunch and trying not to think about Booth. They had their monthly coffee, yes, but conversation stayed limited to work and Parker. She wanted to bring up their relationship every time, but she didn't know how to. She rested her hand on her chin, looking out the window and thinking.

...

Booth walked by the Royal Diner to see Brennan sitting there looking out into space. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. He had felt awkward around Brennan lately, and he didn't know how to talk to her. He knew she would figure out he was gambling. It was something he did to cope with all the memories of war. Especially Teddy. He ended up backing away and walking to his car. If he didn't have to see her, he wouldn't. Seeing her just made him miss her even more, and when he missed her, he wanted to ask her if she would have let him in the night of Teddy's funeral, if they would have gotten back together. It was a question that burned on his mind all the time. Back then he had been so certain she would have refused him, but now, now he was thinking differently. He ran his hand roughly through his hair as he drove away. There was so much left unsaid, and he didn't know if there would ever be a chance to bring it up.

* * *

 **Getting closer to the end! Next chapter is last chapter :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**July 2004**

Brennan was walking along when she couldn't help but stop at the art gallery sign outside a building. Curious, she went in. A slender woman with black hair was chatting to someone eagerly while gesturing to the work around them. Brennan was impressed.

"Hi," the woman said, smiling in front of her now. "I'm Angela Montenegro. I see you're interested in this piece."

"I am," Brennan said, looking at the child in the drawing who was sitting by a window and looking out into the darkness save for a beam of light illuminating half of her face. Brennan felt like she could relate to this girl.

"That's my favorite," Angela grinned.

"Your command of underlying structure is phenomenal," Brennan noted.

"Thank you," Angela beamed.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Say, do you wanna grab a coffee? The exhibit is closing for the night, but for some reason, I really want to get to know you more."

"I'd love to," Brennan nodded. She really liked this Angela woman. She couldn't help but have the feeling she was starting on a path of female friendship. It was nice.

 **August 2004**

Booth was at the pool hall taking some shots and thinking about Parker and Rebecca. She was being a little difficult with the whole custody thing, and Booth couldn't understand why. What was so hard about having shared custody? Then again, he did seem to have this thing where he gambled a bit too much. He was working on it. His phone rang, and he answered it. As he suspected, it was Jocelyn. Gemma Arrington's cold case just seemed to hang on to him, and he couldn't stand knowing that he couldn't solve it. He was giving it one more shot.

...

When Booth saw Cam, it felt like high school all over again. She had moved on from being a police officer to being a coroner. Rumor had it she was damn good. Booth knew she was still recovering from her break up with Andrew. He wanted to beat that guy up for cheating on her so much. Cam deserved so much better. Booth knew she really missed Michelle, and he couldn't imagine not being able to see Parker ever again. Cam had confided all of this to him and swore him to secrecy. Not even Brennan knew the heartache Cam had gone through.

"Camille," he smirked.

"Seeley," she smiled back.

She got into the elevator with him. He assumed she was here because of Gemma Arrington.

"You can have her file, but doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting a different outcome is defined as insanity," Cam said, crossing her arms. It was so good to see him again. What he didn't know, though, was she had also seen someone else she'd met in high school earlier that day.

"I'm obviously missing something."

"Why don't you get a different point of view?" Cam suggested.

"From who? And I don't do partners," Booth said. Not after losing Teddy. Partners only wound up getting killed and making him feel responsible, guilty, and ashamed all in one. He didn't want to end up drinking on top of gambling in order to cope with another loss.

"Seeley, I'm talking about Temperance," Cam said, laughing. "We had coffee today. She's intrigued in helping. She's never worked on a murder that's not over a hundred years old before."

"That...that's not a good idea," Booth said.

"Why not? You guys were really close," Cam said, tilting her head.

"It's just not. Thanks, uh, for the file," Booth said. "Bring it over when you have time." He exited the elevator without a backwards glance. Cam wondered what nerve she touched and what was going to happen because of it.

Booth sat at his desk, breathing heavily. Brennan working with him? Brennan helping him solve this case? He tapped his pen on the desk hard and rapidly. They had been distant recently since the day he avoided her at the Diner, and he didn't know how receptive she would be of him just showing up at her work and asking for help. Then again...

He stared off into the distance. This case had been bothering him for so long. Perhaps Cam was right. Fresh eyes might help. He stood up abruptly, jolting his desk and banging his knee in the process. He winced, rubbing it as he walked. It was time to face Brennan.

...

"Stop hovering," Brennan ordered. Booth paid her no mind and continued to crane his neck over her shoulder. Zack was peering at the remains with her. Brennan knew this was coming as Cam had already talked to her earlier that day and suggested it. She was surprised Booth had gone along with it. She knew he wasn't a fan of partners. She knew why. Seeing him standing there in the doorway of her office had made her heart flutter. It had been a while since they'd seen each other. He was still very attractive to her.

"Well?" he asked, impatient, breaking into her thoughts.

"Not yet," she answered.

"You called?" Angela said from the floor. Brennan looked up at her.

"I'm glad you came. Yes, come on up."

"I don't want to," Angela said, wrinkling her nose. "That looks like a corpse up there."

"It is."

"What is she doing here?" Booth asked, confused.

"Just come take a quick look and we'll go chat in my office," Brennan said.

"Fine," Angela grumbled. She held down the urge to vomit as she looked upon the corpse.

"This is a teenage girl who has had her skull crushed."

"Wonderful," Angela gagged. "Oh God." She turned and ran down the stairs. Brennan followed her.

"You get used to the smell," she promised.

"I don't want to," Angela shook her head. They were out of earshot of the others now.

"Can you make a caricature out of this?" Brennan asked.

"You want me to draw a face for that...that thing?"

"Yes."

"Can we go to your office now?" Angela asked, noticing that three men were staring at her.

"Sure," Brennan nodded. She took some steps closer so they could hear her. "Zack, keep documenting." He nodded back.

"I want the clothes," Hodgins said, snatching them.

"What for?" Zack asked. Brennan walked around the corner with Angela and couldn't hear them anymore.

"So why me? We've only known each other for a month," Angela said.

"You know that I admired your ability to do accurate underlying structure. I really need this."

"For what?"

"To show Booth that I can."

"Which one was he?"

"The FBI agent."

"Ooohh he's sexy."

Brennan bristled inside a little at this. Of course she already knew that about Booth.

"Can you do it? I will pay you."

"All right, fine. It will help me save for my trip to Paris," Angela sighed.

"Good. I'll get the skull for you. You can work in here."

"Awesome."

Brennan hurried back to the body and took the skull away.

"Where are you going with that?" Booth asked.

"You'll see later," Brennan answered, not looking back. Booth shook his head. She was up to something.

...

Booth stared at Brennan when she finished giving him all the details about the victim and the drawing Angela had done.

"Why do you look so shocked?" she asked, smiling.

"I just...I had no idea you were this good," he answered.

"I never had a reason to show you," she shrugged.

"Well, you showed me now."

"How's your support group going?" Brennan asked. He flinched.

"How did you...?"

"I saw you one night. I didn't want to embarrass you, so I didn't say anything."

"It's a work in progress," he said. He didn't mention that earlier that day he had won some cash from a game of pool.

"What do you want us to do now?" Brennan asked, changing the subject back to Gemma.

"I want you and your team to help me catch the person who did this," Booth replied. She was leaning on his desk and staring into his eyes. He resisted the powerful urge he had to pull her down and sink his lips onto hers.

"That, I can do," she promised.

...

"Why aren't you dating Mr. Hottie?" Angela asked. "He's so dreamy."

"He's a good friend and that's all," Brennan answered. They were taking a break from the case, and of course Angela wanted to talk about Booth.

"He seems to look at you like you're more than just friends," Angela noted. Brennan flushed.

"That's not happening."

"Why not?!"

"Because, Angela. It just wouldn't work," Brennan said. "Can we please talk about anything else?"

"Okay. Sure."

Brennan felt relieved. She didn't want to think about Booth in that way in that moment. It was bad enough she did when she was home alone. If Angela knew she had slept with Booth twice in the past, she would not rest until it happened again. Brennan didn't want it coming up in front of Booth. She knew she had hurt him by making them just be friends after the second time. She didn't think he'd forgiven her for that yet. She wished she knew why she'd done it in the first place. What had once seemed so logical now seemed so stupid.

...

"We did it," Booth grinned. Brennan gave a small smile. It was a big success, yes. The judge had confessed. They were in Booth's office at the FBI, and he was going to talk to Jocelyn about what they discovered. Brennan didn't want to be a part of it. She couldn't do the emotional piece. It reminded her too much that she'd never get the news of what happened to her parents.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave? Like that?" he asked, hurt.

"I have work to do, Booth. I'll see you later."

"I was hoping you'd stay."

"I can't," she said.

"Just one question, then, before you go. Did you enjoy this?" he asked.

"It was a bit thrilling, yes, but I really need to get back to my ancient remains."

"All right," he said as she walked away. He sighed heavily once she was gone. He so desperately wanted her to see what he was trying to do. The FBI was offering him a great opportunity, and he wanted her in on it. He just needed to clear the air that had been so foggy around them since before Teddy died. He suddenly made up his mind. He was going to talk to her after he was done here. It was time to finally ask the question.

...

Brennan was explaining something to Dr. Goodman when she caught sight of Booth hovering by the stairs. Goodman had been away and had missed what had recently transpired at the lab.

"Excuse me," she said, leaving the platform.

"Who is that?" Dr. Goodman asked Angela.

"That's the hunk she's avoiding being with," Angela replied, smirking.

"I don't want to know," Goodman said, putting up his hands like a shield.

Brennan reached Booth and stopped in front of him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she responded.

"Can we go talk?"

"Sure."

She followed him out to the front of the building. They sat in the garden area. Booth was nervous, she could tell.

"Was Gemma's mother pleased?" she asked, breaking the ice.

"She was ecstatic. That's not why I'm here, though."

"Oh. Then why are you here?"

"I can't stop thinking about you," Booth confessed. "I know I messed things up..."

"You didn't," Brennan cut him off.

"I did. I got back with Rebecca and had a kid. Ever since then, you've been distant. I regret going to her place that night. I really do."

"You were emotional and mourning the loss of Teddy," Brennan reasoned.

"What I really wanted that night was to be with you," Booth told her. "But you..."

"Had a boyfriend," Brennan finished, nodding.

"If I had come to you, would you have turned me away?" Booth asked. There it was, the burning question. He had to know. It hung there in the immediate silence as Brennan hesitated.

"No, I would not have turned you away," she finally said. "And actually, I went looking for you." She heard him inhale sharply. She felt bad for telling him the truth, but a part of her wanted it off her chest too.

"No," he started.

"Yes. I located you at Rebecca's. She asked me to leave," Brennan finished.

"Oh God," Booth moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"But," Brennan said, tugging his hands away from his face. "You have a son now. That wouldn't have happened with me."

"You don't know that," he argued.

"I'm more careful than Rebecca. No offense."

"That's beside the point. Now, I have a son with Rebecca. _Rebecca_ , okay? That is so not how I pictured my future."

"So you're just going to punish yourself forever for one mistake?"

"Parker isn't a mistake."

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Well, it sounds like something I would do," Booth nodded. "I'm a loser who knocked up a girl he despised because he was so damn lonely and desperate and couldn't have what he really wanted." He stood then.

"Booth, no," Brennan started. "You're not a loser..."

"Clearly I am. Why else would you only want to be friends with me?" he asked.

"That's not..."

"I don't want to hear it," he cut her off, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have asked the question because now...now it just hurts even more," Booth said. "I gotta go."

"Wait," Brennan said, rushing after him. She grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her. Her fingers burned his skin.

"It's not too late," she said, trying to convey her meaning.

"For what?"

"Come over tonight," she told him. "Eight o'clock. You have my address."

"That's not a good idea," Booth shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because! Nothing will change."

"Who says it won't?"

"You! Every time we do that, you make us go back to being friends. I can't do that anymore," Booth said, pulling from her grasp and moving to leave again.

"It was once. One time I asked to be friends after..."

"It's done, okay? It's never going to happen."

Brennan stood there welling up with tears as he walked away.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked, having seen the last altercation. "Are you all right?!" She pulled Brennan into a hug.

"I lost my chance," Brennan said thickly. He was gone. It was over.

"No, no you didn't. Go after him!" Angela urged. "He's just upset. I know he didn't mean it!"

"It's not that easy, Ange. We've had 13 years of this," Brennan finished. She wiped her eyes and went back inside. Angela was left standing there staring after her.

...

Booth paced his apartment. The clock on the wall said 7:45. He didn't know what he was doing. What was he doing?! He had told her it wouldn't work, so why then was he standing there feeling like he'd made yet another mistake. He couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed his keys and hurried down to his car. He had to know. She had seemed so earnest in her request to come over. Maybe he was missing something. He found her place and pounded on her door.

"Yes?" she asked, opening it and poking her head out. The surprise and relief on her face was immense. "Booth."

"Are you going to let me in? For real this time?" he asked point blank. "Completely?"

"Will you?"

"Don't make this about me."

"But you were half of the reason we ended it," Brennan started.

"No, you were protecting yourself," Booth interrupted. He pushed the door open and walked in, making her step backwards awkwardly until she was against the kitchen counter.

"I..."

"Let me finish," he said, feeling angry suddenly. "I knew you were going to end things with me back then. It was all over your face, that's why I said what I said first. It killed me to agree that we shouldn't be together because I was going back to war. I didn't want to hurt you, but you wouldn't fully trust me to not hurt you either. You did that to me for 13 years. You refused to fully let me in for fear that I hurt you. It wasn't about the war at all or my decision to go back. That just made it easier for you to end what we had. We both know the truth. We got so close, _so close_ , and you panicked and slammed the door shut. Enough is enough, Temperance. Either you let me in, or I walk out that door and never come back." He pointed, his hand shaking.

"I want..." Brennan trailed off.

"What? What do you want, Temperance?" he asked. He dropped his hand, feeling his body continue to shake from nerves.

"You," she finished. He felt as though he hadn't heard her properly.

"Say it again," he told her.

"I want _you_ , Booth. I've always wanted you. Maybe I was too afraid to let you in, yes, but I'm not anymore. I'm not," she promised. "You've always come back to me. You've always been there. To deny us a chance would be foolish at this point."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"So starting right now, you're going to let me in? We're doing this?"

"Yes."

"13 years," he sighed. "It took you 13 years to stop being afraid."

"At least it happened," she said, jutting her chin out defiantly. Booth couldn't take it anymore then. Being this close to her was like a wildfire getting ready to spread. He kissed her hard, bending her over the countertop. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling him as close to her as she could. He lifted her up onto the counter then, feeling her legs wrap around him.

"I missed you," she breathed as he kissed her.

"Not as much as I missed you," he mumbled back. She tasted so good. She felt so good. This was what he had been dying to have ever since their last time when her grandfather had died. Her hands on his face and chest made the wildfire explode.

"I love you," he blurted out after breaking their kiss. They both were breathing heavily.

"I love you too," she replied.

"No, I've always loved you. I forgot to tell you the first time we did this. The night before I went to Somalia. I wanted to get off the bus to tell you, but it was too late. I wanted to save it for in person, but then we fell apart. Temperance, I've loved you for 13 years," he finished.

"I think I have too," she said. "I just refused to acknowledge it. Our grandfathers were right about us."

"I am never letting you out of my sight," Booth said. Brennan started to laugh.

"That's impossible," she commented.

"It's not. Temperance, the Jeffersonian has partnered with the FBI to solve murders. That makes you my partner," Booth explained. She stared at him.

"Seriously?!"

"Yea. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes!"

She kissed him again, savoring everything.

"I'm so relieved. They announced it today after we solved Gemma's murder, that's why I came to talk to you. I knew we couldn't be partners if we didn't sort this out," Booth said. She smoothed his hair with her hand.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

"Are you going to stop gambling?" she asked suddenly. She continued to hold his face in her hands as she waited for his response. He closed his eyes briefly.

"I am quitting today. You make me not want to gamble, Temperance, because I already won what really counts. I won your love," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"That's sweet," she said, brushing his lips with hers. He tangled himself up with her more before remembering something he'd thought of earlier that day.

"Hey, I just thought of a really cool nickname for you," he started.

"I don't like nicknames," she said quickly.

"Too bad. I thought since you're always looking at them, Bones should be your nickname."

"That's a horrible nickname."

"It'll grow on you," he grinned.

"I seriously doubt that," she scoffed.

"We'll see," he shrugged.

"Enough talking," she ordered, pulling his shirt out from his pants. He laughed, helping her. Then it was his turn. It was old and familiar yet also new and exciting. It was the first chapter of their lives together. They had finally exposed their hidden love to one another, and nothing could ever take that away from them.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm so glad you all stuck with me to the end! Thank you for not giving up on me and for being so kind :)  
**

 **P.S. I'm writing an epilogue ;)**


	16. Alternative Ending

**Surprise! Not an epilogue after all! I didn't want to give it away XD. I really, really wanted to write this alternative ending because I loved both ways the story could have ended. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;) I hope it doesn't ruin the original story for you.  
**

* * *

 **Alternative Ending**

 **July 2000**

Brennan was lying in bed and trying to go to sleep when her phone rang. She looked at the clock. One a.m., that was usually never good. She wondered if it was Cam. She didn't really have any family left aside from aunt Beth. She rolled over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Temperance, it's me."

"Booth?!" Brennan exclaimed, sitting up boltright. It was the first time she'd heard his voice in three years. She had been beginning to think he was dead.

"Temperance..."

His voice was wrong. All wrong.

"Booth? What's wrong?" Brennan asked, frightened. "Is everything okay?"

"It's Teddy."

"What happened?"

"It was so fast."

"Booth..."

"He...he's gone."

"What?! Booth, what are you saying?"

"Teddy's dead."

"Oh my God, Booth. Where are you?"

"I'm still over here. It just happened."

"Booth, are you with anyone? You shouldn't be alone right now."

"They're sending me home," he told her.

"Okay," she responded.

"I'll see you soon." Then he hung up. Brennan stared at the phone in her hand. She felt worried for Booth. He had sounded awful. And Teddy. Teddy was dead. Oh God. Brennan started to cry. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. Poor Claire. This was going to kill her. Brennan was dreading what was to come.

...

A few hours after landing on American soil, Booth stepped inside the Desert Inn casino with thirty five dollars in his pocket. He had decided to come here before going home. He wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish, but he knew he didn't care. Teddy was gone. Drinking as coping wasn't an option, not after seeing the way his father was on alcohol. No, Booth decided if he was going to use something as a coping mechanism, it was going to make him some money. He was supposed to meet Brennan, but he was putting it off. Seeing her was bittersweet. He needed her, but he didn't want to be reminded of the whole "just friends" fiasco they were currently in. The last three years had been quite busy, and every time he went to send her a letter, he couldn't do it. If she didn't want him, then she could do without him. Now, he was regretting that decision very much.

"I'm doing something crazy, Teddy," Booth said as he went towards the tables. "Just like you asked." He already knew Teddy would respond with a "not like this" comment, but he didn't care. Teddy had left him, and he was going to do his best to cope.

...

"Argh, Booth, pick up!" Brennan muttered, hanging up her phone. Why wasn't he answering at the house? She was worried about him. He was devastated over Teddy's death, and the funeral was tomorrow. He was supposed to meet her so she could bring him home, but he wasn't there. Something was wrong. She had no idea where he was or how to find him.

...

Booth couldn't believe it. He had just won ten thousand dollars. People were slapping him on the back and congratulating him. It was a very big high, and he loved it. He wanted to keep going, but he was unsure of what game to do next. Then, he decided to call Brennan.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "Where are you?!"

"I'm in Las Vegas," he answered cheerfully.

"You're...where?" Brennan asked. "I'm confused. Earlier you could barely function...now you're...are you at a casino?!"

"I just won ten grand," he answered proudly.

"Oh...wow," Brennan said. It sank in, then, what he was doing.

"I'm feelin' lucky," he told her, looking around and scanning for his next game.

"I really think you should get out while you're ahead," she said.

"Are you crazy?! With this kind of luck, you don't just walk out," he scoffed.

"Booth," Brennan said gently. "This is not a good idea. Your best friend just died. You shouldn't be doing anything addictive right now."

"I am not an addict," Booth snorted. "If I was an addict, I would barely be sitting here talking to you, would I? I'd be playing nonstop."

"Booth, please, walk away," Brennan begged. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. The grief.

"All right," he said after a while. "I'll walk away."

"Thank you," she said. "Please come home."

"Teddy wanted me to do something crazy, so I did," Booth said quietly.

"Okay. I'm glad you did, but please, just come home," Brennan replied.

"I'm leaving right now," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Am I picking you up?" He wasn't looking forward to it. He knew Teddy's parents and Claire were beyond devastated. He didn't know how they were going to move forward in life.

"It's okay. Michael is going to take me."

"Michael?" Booth asked, taken aback.

"My...boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I didn't know if you were even still alive, Booth. You never called or wrote me."

"I know. No, it's okay. Is he nice to you? Does he treat you well?"

"He is and he does. He's...older."

"Older?"

"Well, my professor actually."

"You're...okay I can't handle this right now," Booth said, gripping the phone tightly in his hand. Brennan was dating her professor?! His mind was racing. Teddy was gone and now she was gone. Of course, she wasn't really gone in that sense, but it felt like it in that moment.

"Booth..."

"Goodbye," he said, hanging up. He clenched his fists together hard until his nails dug in. Everything was falling apart. A small part of his brain started to blame himself then. If he had kept in contact with her, would she have decided to date this guy? He would never know. He downed his drink and headed back to the table. Booth was determined this time. The first two games went well, and his high was incredible. Booth wasn't thinking about Teddy or Brennan dating her professor or anything. His mind was blank, and he was just fine with that. Then, it all went wrong. Booth lost all his ten grand and then some. He spent all night trying to get it back, maxing out his bank account in the process. He felt hollow inside. Brennan was going to be so upset. He didn't know how to face her. He left Desert Inn feeling like a huge failure. Teddy would have been so disappointed in him. A part of him didn't care, though. This was how he was dealing with his grief, and it was better than drinking himself to death. He managed to get a flight home in order to make the funeral. A piece of him wished it would crash so he would just die and be away from it all.

...

The guns rang out, and Booth felt each shot strike him in the chest. He watched as Teddy's parents each put a rose on his coffin. Claire could barely do it for crying. Booth clutched Brennan's hand as they began lowering Teddy into the ground. He should have been watching him better. He should have been able to save his friend. This wasn't fair, not fair at all.

"Do you want company tonight?" Brennan asked. She wasn't sure what she was offering. Before it could have been intimacy. Now, she had a boyfriend, so it would have to be friendship only, something she knew Booth couldn't stand.

"No. I just want to be alone," he answered. He wanted more than just her company, and he wasn't going to get it, so why bother?

"You're not going to gamble again, are you?" she questioned, looking worried.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Temperance, I'm sure."

"Okay. I trust you," she said. He avoided her gaze. He knew if she fully looked at him, she'd know he was lying.

...

He paced the house. Hank was quiet, knowing it wasn't going to help to add his two cents in. Finally, Booth couldn't take it anymore. He went outside and started walking, breathing hard. Where he was going, he had no idea. In the end, he found himself standing below his safe haven in the back bush where he and Brennan had spent the night together all those years ago. Booth couldn't help but think about it. She had been right. He wasn't the same person now as he was then, and he felt ashamed suddenly. He had let his trauma change everything about him. He'd become angry and bitter. No wonder she wanted to back off on their relationship. He hoisted himself up and sat on the floor of his tree house, feeling his eyes start to burn. Teddy was gone. He couldn't believe it. The memory of holding him while he died was trapped in his mind forever. It had happened so fast. Booth knew there was nothing he could have done, but he still felt guilty anyway. He started to rock himself back and forth. He needed to figure out what he wanted to do next, but he had no idea where to start. He wanted Brennan, but he knew better than to go to her. She was dating someone. He wasn't about to mess that up for her even though the guy sounded like a jackass. He rubbed his face hard. He shouldn't have let her go. He shouldn't have agreed to put their relationship on hold. He had been crazy to think no one else would want her the way he did.

...

Brennan had tried calling Booth, but Hank said he wasn't there. It was almost midnight, and Brennan was starting to worry. She decided to go looking for him, so she slid out the door. Her feet led the way, but she wasn't even sure how they knew where to go. She found herself on Hank's property where she had hid away with Booth that fall of 1994. Instinct told her that's where she would find him. When she approached the tree house, she could hear heavy sniffing coming from inside. Without making a sound, she pulled herself up the sketchy ladder and poked her head through the hole in the floor. There he was, hugging his knees, rocking and crying. It made her flashback to when he had lost it in his bedroom that day.

"Hey," she said. He jerked his head up, seeing her there. He instantly started wiping at his eyes.

"Hey," he responded.

"It's okay to cry you know," she pointed out. She pulled herself inside and sat across from him.

"I just...I sit here and all I can think about is what if I'd been faster? What if I'd seen that guy in time? What if it had been me who was killed?" he started. "Then I think about Claire and how she's going to go through life missing him with every fiber of her being, and how fair is that?"

"Not fair at all," Brennan agreed. She felt her heart pounding. She was very glad Booth hadn't been killed. It would then be her missing him with every fiber of her being and not knowing how to carry on with life.

"Have you talked to her? Claire?"

"No. She left the graveyard pretty quickly," Brennan answered.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," Booth said quietly.

"Do you want to go back over there?" she asked hesitantly. She watched him inhale and exhale slowly.

"No," he replied. He met her eyes then.

"No," she repeated.

"I'm finished with the war. I should have been finished before, but my rage took over and made me want revenge on every bad guy in the world. I messed up everything..." he broke off. He wanted to tell her that he'd messed things up with her, but he didn't want her to feel bad.

"You didn't mess up everything," Brennan said softly.

"I lost you," he pointed out. "That's messing things up pretty badly if you ask me. Also, if I hadn't gone back, Teddy wouldn't have either. He'd still be alive."

"Teddy made his own decision, Booth. You didn't force him to go with you. His death is not your fault. And you didn't lose me. We agreed..."

"I know what we agreed to," he cut her off. "Don't remind me. How is your boyfriend anyway? I'm sure he'd be upset that you're here with me this late at night."

"I don't care," Brennan said fiercely. "You're my best friend, and you need me. I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks," Booth nodded. He didn't know what else to say. Brennan didn't want to tell him just yet, but Michael had been rather cruel over the phone when she said she wasn't coming back that night. He basically made a mockery of her friendship and went on about how people die and you just gotta move on. Maybe a different version of herself would have gone with that, but this version of herself disagreed with him very strongly. She didn't much care for this version of Michael. He was always competing with her and acted condescending at times.

"Booth," she started, inching over to him.

"Yea?"

"You were there for me when my grandfather died. I...I want to extend the same for you," she finished carefully. She wondered if he would understand what she meant. He blinked. Then he started to laugh a little.

"You're sweet, but no. You're with someone else..."

"I broke up with him," she blurted out. He was taken aback.

"But I thought..."

"He's mean and insensitive and quite frankly, he's a narcissist. It wasn't going to work out," she finished. She was almost right beside him now.

"I see," Booth nodded slowly. She took his hand in hers gently.

"I understand if you want to be alone," she said. "Just tell me."

"Were you with him?" Booth asked. He couldn't help it. He had to know.

"Sexually? No."

"Oh. Why not?"

"He wasn't..." she hesitated. Booth waited a moment, but she wasn't saying anything.

"Wasn't what?" he pressed. He watched her swallow hard.

"He wasn't you," she finally concluded.

"You dated for how long?"

"Only a few months."

"That must have frustrated him."

"It did. That's another reason I ended it."

"I'm sorry."

"You're so not sorry," Brennan pointed out, seeing his smirk grow on his lips.

"All right. You got me," he laughed. "I'm not sorry to see that bastard go."

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked him then, changing the subject back. "Do I need to worry about you gambling again?"

"No," Booth shook his head. He squeezed her hand tightly. "When I'm with you, I don't feel the need to gamble. It was a crazy thing I did, and I don't want to do that again."

"Do you want to come over?" she asked. "I can make you tea or something."

"Is that snake still there?" Booth questioned. He hated that thing.

"No. I had to give him away after Grandpa died," she replied. "He wasn't allowed at school, and your grandfather didn't want anything to do with feeding him."

"Thank God," Booth shuddered.

"You really didn't like him?"

"Not at all."

"That's too bad. I think he liked you," she smiled.

"Probably sizing me up to see if I'd fit in his mouth more like," Booth corrected. She burst out laughing then, and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Come on," she said, tugging on his hand. "Let's get you inside." It was starting to rain now, and they got soaked making their way to her place.

"I'll get you a towel," she said, going up the stairs. Booth followed her. He wasn't going to waste anymore time. Too much time had been thrown away as it was. She was digging in the bathroom cupboard when he came in behind her.

"Here...oh," she said, turning and jumping a little when she saw him right there. He took it from her and tossed it away.

"I don't need it," he told her. His face was incredibly close to hers.

"What do you need then?" she asked quietly, studying his face carefully. He slid his hands onto her waist under her shirt like he had all those years ago before boarding that bus, his fingers gently stroking her skin.

"You," he murmured. Brennan felt the familiar fluttering when he kissed her. His skin was cold, but his mouth was warm. He pressed against her, and she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. To her, it felt like they'd never stopped from the first time. She was glad she hadn't done anything with Michael now. It would have tainted the experience for her. They broke for air after a while, and Brennan shivered as he kept running his fingers over her.

"I love you," he said. "I've always loved you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"It's okay," she replied, shaking her head. "You probably would have scared me off."

"I know," he agreed. "Are you done with that now?"

"I believe so," she nodded.

"If I could erase the whole dating Rebecca in high school thing I would..."

"Mood killer," Brennan pointed out, laughing.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed back. "I just...I wish I had waited for you."

"Well, here we are now," she said, tilting her head. He kissed her again, cupping her face. She gripped his wrists with her hands. The world stopped spinning for the moment, which Booth was grateful for. He was home. He wasn't going anywhere.

...

Hank had figured out where Booth had went, and so he had gone out to check on Booth when he saw the two of them going back to her place. He grinned to himself, feeling the rain beat on his face. He looked up.

"You see that, Charlie? They finally figured it out," Hank said, starting to laugh. He'd give anything to have old Charlie boy down here with him to share a much needed toast over their grandchildren finally getting together, but he knew Charlie was still watching. Hank went back home and pulled out the scotch, pouring a glass. He raised it up, making a silent toast before downing it. At least he could still have the celebratory drink even if he was all alone.

 **June 2001**

"There's my girl," Booth said proudly as Brennan made her way to him after the graduation ceremony. Hank was there too, and he was beaming widely.

"I can't believe I'm a doctor," Brennan said, excited.

"Dr. Brennan. It's perfect," Hank grinned.

"You worked so hard," Booth said, kissing her lightly. "I bet you're relieved it's over though, huh?"

"I am. It's been a long journey. Did I tell you I have a job interview in D.C.?"

"Yes, three times now. I love how excited you are. Now, let's take you out for a celebratory dinner before we help you clean up your dorm," Booth said, grinning. Hank had pulled some strings and had gotten him an opportunity with the FBI in D.C., so he was glad they were going to be together while starting their new careers.

"I just have to return these," she said, gesturing to her robe and cap. Michael approached them then, and she stiffened.

"Congratulations," Michael said, shaking her hand. "I knew you could do it."

"We all did," Booth commented. He put his arm around her neck subtly.

"Hm yes," Michael said. "Well, good luck out there. You'll need it."

"She'll be just fine," Booth answered.

"Stand down," Brennan said, putting her hand on his chest. "Thank you, Professor. I know I'll do well." Michael didn't say anything else as he walked away.

"Douche bag," Booth muttered.

"Stop," she laughed, pushing him a little.

"He looks like he's a slick one," Hank noted.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Brennan said. "I'll be right back. No fighting." She kissed Booth before surging through the crowd.

"I'm glad you two figured it out," Hank said, clapping Booth's arm.

"Me too," Booth agreed. He saw her head bobbing among the crowd and smiled to himself. Their journey was really just beginning still.

 **January 2002**

"Happy Birthday," Booth said, handing her a pack of envelopes. Brennan took them and recognized the handwriting on the front.

"Where did you find these?" she asked. She remembered putting them away back in 1998, but she couldn't find them when she was going through the house to prepare for selling it.

"I found them wedged between the drawers of your desk," Booth said. "I was waiting for a good time to give them to you."

"Well," Brennan said as her phone rang. "I guess it's as good a time as any." She put her hand on the phone and hesitated.

"He tries every year," Booth said to her. "Give him a chance."

"It...it's too hard," Brennan said. "What if he leaves me again?"

"What if he doesn't?" Booth pressed. Brennan felt her heart racing. Then, she shook her head.

"I can't."

"All right," he said, pulling her into his arms. The answering machine came on, and Russ's voice echoed through their semi unfurnished apartment.

"Maybe next year," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Okay," he agreed. She released him and took the letters written by her mother to her father, heading to their room to read them. It had been a no brainer to both of them that they would live together in D.C., and Booth was loving this apartment. Brennan had published her first book, and it was taking off really well. He just knew things were going to be all right.

 **July 2002**

"Two years ago today, life changed," Booth said. He and Brennan were standing in front of Teddy's gravestone.

"I think he'd be proud of us," Brennan commented.

"I know he would be. He always told me to get my shit together and be with you already," Booth said.

"Always blunt," Brennan smiled.

"Yea."

They stood for a little while longer, the wind rustling their hair.

"We should go. Hank is probably wondering where we are," she said.

"He knows, but you're right. Onward and upward," Booth said, slinging his arm around her as they walked away. He never stopped thinking about Teddy.

"Hello!" Hank exclaimed when they arrived. "How are you?"

"Good," Brennan smiled, hugging and kissing him.

"Never better," Booth grinned. "Hey, Pops." They hugged hard. Brennan felt a wave of nausea hit her then, and she fought it down. This had been happening lately, and she wasn't quite sure what it meant for the first while. Now, she was late, and she really wanted to use the bathroom.

"Excuse me," she said, slipping away. Booth didn't even notice. He and Hank were chatting up a storm about the Flyers. She unwrapped the test and completed the instructions. She sat on the edge of the tub after, waiting.

"Did you fall in?" Booth asked, knocking. She was startled out of her thoughts.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

"All right," he said. She heard his steps move away. She looked up a the ceiling, thinking about how their lives were right now. She was working for the Jeffersonian Institute, and he was with the FBI. She loved working with ancient remains. She knew he loved catching the bad guys. How would a baby change things? She knew right away her trip to South America was off. She wasn't going to put herself in a risky situation if she was expecting. The clock showed that time was up, and she breathed in and out slowly. This was it. This was the big moment...

"You sure you're all right?" Booth's voice asked again. She stared at the stick. Her hands were shaking. She tucked it into her pocket and opened the door. His grinning face looked back at her. Then he grew serious after seeing her face.

"Temperance?" he asked, touching her cheek.

"I think I might have the flu," she lied.

"Oh no," Booth groaned. "That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that." He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't get too close. I don't want you getting it," she said. Her mind was racing. If she told him she was going to have a baby, he was going to propose, and she wasn't sure if she wanted that right now. Sure, she'd thought about it, but she didn't know if they were ready for that yet. Hell, were they ready for a baby?!

"Do you need to lie down?" he asked.

"No, no. I just need to sit still for a bit," she answered.

"Okay," he said, leading her to the living room. They were staying the night there before heading back to D.C. the next day. Brennan knew she had to tell him, but she didn't know how.

...

"Let's go for a walk," she suggested after dinner. Her mind was consumed with telling him. She knew she had to do it now before they went home.

"Are you sure? You're feeling up for that?" he asked.

"I think the fresh air might help," she told him.

"You guys go. I'll clean up," Hank said.

"We'll do it when we get back," Booth reassured him.

"No, no. It gives me something to do," he said, waving them off. "Go on." Brennan led the way. She knew just where she wanted to go now.

"This place is still here," Booth said, surprised when they approached the tree house. "I thought Pops would have taken it down by now."

"Is it safe?" she asked, looking at it.

"I think so," he grinned. "I'll go first." He climbed up and helped her up after him. It was still sturdy. She cuddled in next to him as they listened to the night falling around them.

"You're sharing your germs," he teased, holding her tight. She twisted so that she was sitting on his lap then.

"I'm not sick," she told him. He cocked his head, confused.

"Then why..."

"I...I'm pregnant," she cut him off. His mouth hung open for a full twenty seconds before he closed it. She pulled out the stick to show him.

"Wow," he said, looking at it. "I mean, you're...wow. Is it reliable?"

"I'll go see my doctor, but they are fairly accurate," she nodded. He looked back at her again.

"Will you...?"

"Don't," she said hurriedly, placing a hand over his mouth. "Don't propose to me. I don't want a baby to make that decision for us." He removed her hand gently, a smirk on his face.

"I was going to ask will you be all right with not going to South America now because I know you'll have decided not to go because of this, but good to know where you're at," he teased.

"Oh," she said. She was a little surprised that she was disappointed he wasn't going to propose. This was odd to her.

"When the time is right, I'll ask," he said to her softly. "Don't worry."

"Okay," she agreed.

"We're gonna be parents," Booth grinned hugely. He pulled her in and kissed her heartily. Brennan started to feel it sink in then. They were going to be parents. She was having a baby. Their lives would be so different now.

 **April 2003**

"Booth," Brennan said, clutching at her baby bump. His face rounded the bathroom door, looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He could tell from her voice that something wasn't right.

"I'm...I'm having contractions," she said. The pain was getting more severe with time. He came into the bathroom then, joining her on the edge of the tub.

"Time to go?"

"Not yet."

"You're in labor, honey."

"I'm not going until they are at least five minutes apart," she said. "I am not just going to go in there and sit when there are things I can be doing around here."

"Like what?" he asked, watching her struggle to her feet. He followed her out to the living room.

"Like my new novel. I can work on that. I can also help arrange details surrounding a dig in South Africa."

"It's time to have this baby, Temperance," Booth said, taking her hands in his and making her stop for a second.

"I just...there's so much to do..." she trailed off.

"It's time to go," Booth said urgently, squeezing her hands. She met his eyes, and he could tell she was afraid.

"What if I'm not a good mom," she whispered. He pulled her in close.

"That is a ridiculous statement, and I know you're scared right now, but we're in this together, okay? You and me. I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"This...this is where I really want my mom," she whimpered. Her mom would be able to tell her what to expect. Her mom would be able to comfort her.

"I know, I know," Booth soothed, rocking her. "But you've got me. I know I'm not her, but I'm still here."

"I think...I think it's time to go," Brennan said, grunting in pain. Booth rubbed her back slowly until she got through it.

"Get to the car," he instructed. "I'll grab the bag. The car seat is already set up."

"You're so...prepared," Brennan gasped.

"We all knew this day was coming," he teased. He kissed the side of her head. "Now, let's go bring a baby into this world."

 **June 2003**

"Are you sure you should be working just two months after giving birth?" Dr. Goodman asked. Brennan was examining remains.

"He's in the daycare. I will go to feed him at his scheduled times. There's nothing to worry about," she shrugged. Goodman gaped at her.

"I really think..."

"I'm only working two days a week," Brennan cut him off. "I am going crazy at home not working, so this was a good compromise."

"What does Booth think?"

"He says I've lost my mind."

"I concur."

"You mentioned an intern, Dr. Goodman," Brennan said, changing the subject.

"Yes. Mr. Zack Addy. I think you'll be pleased with his work."

"Dr. B? I was told to tell you that your son is crying," Hodgins said, interrupting. Brennan looked at him. He was still fairly new, and she hadn't realized his personality on paper versus in person would be so different. He was growing on her, though, but very slowly.

"Very well. I'll return," Brennan said, taking off her gloves and heading towards the daycare. Her cell phone rang then.

"Hey," Booth said in her ear. "How's it going? You sure it's a good idea for you to be working?"

"It's like you're all in cahoots against me," Brennan sighed. "I'm fine. I'm on my way to feed him, and I'll go back to work."

"He's two months old, Temperance."

"He's fine!"

"I just..."

"It's two days a week, Booth. Drop it."

"Okay, okay."

"I'll see you at home."

"All right," he agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Brennan found her little man lying on his back with a squished up face, crying. The daycare worker was doing her best to soothe him, but it wasn't going so well.

"Hi, baby," she said, picking him up. He stopped crying and gurgled at him. She smiled. She did miss him very much, and maybe she was crazy for working so soon, but she wanted to prepare herself for when she would have to leave him five days a week.

"He is so adorable," the worker said, smiling. "You're so lucky."

"I am," Brennan agreed. She went to feed him then. She reflected on his birth as she held him close. Booth had been way more emotional than she had been on the outside, but she had been almost falling apart with emotion on the inside. As they held their son for the first time, Brennan couldn't help but feel in awe of this little being she and Booth had created.

"Would it be all right if we name him Parker?" Booth had asked, touching the baby's cheek softly.

"I love it," Brennan had answered. It was a reminder of Teddy, but not as sharp. There was just one thing.

"Could we name him Charlie Parker Booth?" she had asked, looking at him. "My grandfather did save me after all, and without him, I probably wouldn't have met you."

"Yes," he had agreed. "It's perfect." Booth had kissed her then, and she knew everything would be all right. Hank had had tears in his eyes when they told him Charlie's name. He had told them her grandfather would have been so honored.

Now, she burped Charlie and got him settled back with the worker.

"I think I'll finish early today," she said, her finger still in Charlie's clutches. She didn't want to leave him.

"That's all right," the worker smiled. "We'll see you soon."

 **August 2004**

"What do you think about partnering with me to solve murders?" Booth asked her. They were at the Royal Diner. Charlie was in the stroller next to them, which Brennan was pushing it back and forth with her foot as they ate.

"I'm intrigued," she nodded. She had settled back into her job now, and Charlie was in day care full time. He was now 16 months old.

"I have this cold case that I'm trying to solve."

"Gemma's?"

"Right. You remember."

"Of course."

"Well, can you look at her remains? See if I've missed something?"

"I can. Bring them over to the lab this afternoon, and Zack and I will examine them."

"That's why I love you," he smiled.

"I'm sure it's for more than just that," she winked. He laughed.

"All right. I gotta go talk to Jocelyn, but I'll see you later."

"Okay."

He bent to kiss her and then Charlie. He waved as he left the diner. He couldn't help but feel so incredibly happy. His life was perfect. He couldn't ask for anything more. He felt inside his pocket for the box then, and smiled to himself. He had told her when the time was right, and he was feeling as though the time was indeed right.

...

"You want me to draw a face?" Angela asked, wrinkling her nose. "You've only known me for a month. Why me?"

"Because you're very good," Brennan answered. "Please? I will pay you."

"All right. But only because the money will help me get to Paris," she caved.

"Excellent. Right this way," Brennan said, leading Angela to the remains. She saw her new friend fight down the urge to vomit.

"Okay. I've got this," Angela said shakily, pulling out her pencil and pad of paper. Zack had identified everything Booth had already known and then some. Hodgins had gone bananas over the particulates, and he'd discovered something new. Booth hated to admit it, but he was impressed. Brennan couldn't help but smile to herself. Perhaps this partnership would work after all.

...

"Man, if we solve all these kinds of cases, we could be the next crime fighting superheros," Booth commented as they settled in the restaurant for dinner. Angela had insisted on babysitting so they could go celebrate solving the murder.

"I find I'm very thrilled to have helped solve this for you," Brennan smiled. He placed his hand over hers fondly.

"I loved working with you, Bones."

"Ugh, stop calling me that!"

"What? It's cute. It suits you."

"It doesn't."

"You practically live part time with bones. It suits you," Booth argued. He grinned then.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd argue further," she sighed.

"Haha! So it stays?"

"For occasional use. Don't overuse it."

"I can't promise anything, Bones."

"Let's talk about something else okay?"

"Sure thing, Bones."

"Stop it!"

"All right," he laughed. "I'll stop for now. Seriously, though, you wanna be my partner?"

"Of course. Tell them I'm in."

"Awesome!"

Booth started to feel nervous, then, because the next thing he wanted to do was in uncharted territory. He had no idea if she felt the same, and he didn't want to scare her off, but it just felt right. He waited until they were on their in the park before getting the nerve up. He stopped them in front of the water fountain.

"I told you, you can't wade in there," Brennan said, noticing.

"No, uh, that's not why I stopped," Booth said. He looked around, glad that no one was watching. Taking her hands in his, he began. "I love you so much, and I really want to spend forever making you happy. I want us to grow old together and have no regrets. I've loved you since the day you told me to get lost in the school hallway from behind the pages of your book. We've had a rocky road at times, but I believe we're meant to be together." He released one of her hands and sank to one knee, making Brennan cover her mouth, crying. "Temperance, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. His face almost split in two from his grin, and he slid the ring on her before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"There's a story behind that ring," Booth said in her ear after.

"There is?"

"Yea. I found it in an envelope in Charlie's room when we were packing up the house. It had my name on it, and it had a note inside telling me what it was for. Temperance, it's your grandmother's engagement ring."

"Oh!" Brennan gasped, looking at it closely. She had no idea. Her grandfather had never told her.

"See? Even he knew back then that I'd be doing this today," Booth laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling more tears come. Charlie and Hank had known all along. She wished her grandfather was here right now.

"No rush to get married," Booth said after a while as they walked on.

"I know."

"Just tell me when you're ready."

"I think it won't be long."

"Okay," he said happily. She slipped her hand in his. She had everything she ever wanted in this moment right here. As they continued walking, she knew their journey would still have ups and downs, but they would go through them together, and that was the important thing. She smiled to herself. Who knew that the annoying boy from high school would be her husband? She was very lucky, and she couldn't wait to keep walking this walk with him side by side, hand in hand.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I'm so happy :D lol I hope you were satisfied with both endings. I think this one is my favorite, though. Thank you again for all your support! I have indeed started a new Bones story called The Trust in the Terror if you haven't checked it out yet ;)  
**


End file.
